Daughter of Ed
by The Songbird Still Sings
Summary: In progress of being deleted. The day i send in my next update, this will be gone so read while it last. If requested enouth i MIGHT leave it up but i highly doubt i will. Has been Discontinued permanantly.
1. Story Starts!

"Bye Ma, Bye Da, Buh-Bye Lil' Eddy!" 15 year old Kiroki Elric said to her family as she ran out to catch the bus. Winry and Ed stood together at the front door, on the porch, with the youngest addition to the family, Edward Adrian Elric Jr. in Winry's arms.

"Don't be late getting home today!" Ed shouted to his one and only daughter. The family consisted of the first born; Elijah Tomas Elric: 18 year old male, short blond hair, baby blue eyes; 1st set of twins, Jacob Dari Elric: 16 year old male, long bronze hair, dark blue eyes Jason Darcy Elric: 16 year old male, long bronze hair, dark blue eye, only difference between the two are that Jason has a small mole under his left eye; the 4th child is Trisha Elizabeth Kiroki Elric: 15 year old female, long golden hair like Ed's color, Golden eyes like Ed, and due to a tragic incident as a child _**(which will be explained in good time, my friends)**_ she now had even automail in the same place; 5th and 6th born were yet another set of twins, James Robert Elric: 10 year old male, short blond hair, cerulean eyes Matthew Ellis Elric: 10 year old male, shaggy bronze hair, cerulean eyes; and finally the last addition to the family was 7th child Edward Adrian Elric Jr.: 5 year old male, short blond hair, green eyes.

Trisha Elizabeth Kiroki Elric was a very much like a female clone of Ed. She even acted the same, if not worse at times. But one difference was she didn't have to give up her childhood although by usually being the only girl of the house and having to always keep after her brothers, both older and younger, took a lot out of her. Why she had to do most of the work? Simple, her father was a General, and her mother ran her own automail shop in Central where they lived. And the girl was often made fun of at school due to her automail, or she was picked on because she was smart. So she knew a lot no thanks to her State Alchemist father. Big whoop! That and much like her father she was … um not the tallest person around. And due to her short temper she often spazzed at them and often fought a lot with people at her school. Basically her life was royally fucked.

Her brothers on the other hand loved their sister and were always on her side and tried to protect her most of the time. But for now back to the story.

As she stepped on the bus, all talking ceased and stares were given.

"Hey look it's the freak!" a boy shouted. She glared and sat down at the very first seat on the bus. Her brothers followed in after her, Elijah sitting next to her and Jacob and Jason sitting behind her, while James and Matthew got on the bus to the Elementary school.

"Hey, Kiki don't let them bug you. Just ignore them and they'll leave you alone." Elijah whispered into her ear.

"But, Eli, they always make fun of me and they call me short, which I ain't." she whispered back.

"Baby sister, you are short."

"WHO'S SO SMALL SHE COULD BE TRAMPLED BY AN ANT!" she spazzed. Stares were placed on her and her angry face grew red.

"And that's why they make fun of you too." He whispered. The stares ceased and she kept quiet the rest of the ride.

Upon getting off the bus, she walked briskly through the parking lot all the way to her locker. Opening she snatched her books out and slammed the door. She turned to walk to homeroom, but collided with something. As she looked up from the floor where she landed and saw an extremely handsome boy bend down and asked,

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" His onyx eyes twinkling and ebony locks tussling as he moved. He started awkwardly grabbing her books, which she took and quickly stood up, him following her movements.

"I'm fine, now if you'll excuse me." She said, while moving around him and to her 1st hour class. Stepping through the door, she was the first one there. And she quickly went to her seat in the far front corner next to the window.

A few minute later the same boy she had previously collided with strolled in. And as he made his way to the seat next to her, she started fidgeting with the end of her black skirt. (Btw they wear a regular Japanese school girl uniform, anime style, but the skirt and the sailor part of the shirt is black with a red tie, and she wears back thigh high socks to cover her automail leg and a black cardigan to cover her arm, and guys just wear a regular Jap school uniform.)

"I don't think we were properly introduced, I'm Aaron Ray Mustang. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said as he held out his hand. She shakily took it with her human hand, and replied,

"Trisha Elizabeth Kiroki Elric, but you can call me Kiroki."

"Kiroki…that sounds exotic. Wait Elric? You wouldn't happen to be related to Brigadier General, Edward Elric, would you?"

"Aye, he's my father. Wait Mustang? Are you related to Fuhrer Roy Mustang?"

"I'm his son."

"Cool, uh are you new here?"

"Aye, just moved here from East City, convinced my father to let me go to Central High."

"Why'd you want to come here?"

"Cause back at East High, they always pissed me off and made fun of me cause I was smarter than them, and they thought I was just always getting special treatment because of my father and blah, blah, blah the list goes on."

"Heh I know the feeling. Hey Aaron will you promise not to laugh or pick on me if I show you something?"

"What? Totally of course. You seem like you've had to deal with shit like I've had to deal with so show me."

"Kay, just don't scream."

"?"

She carefully pulled off her cardigan and rolled down her thigh socks to her shoes and revealed all her automail. His eyes went wide.

"I'm freaky aren't i?"

"No. Actually Automail has kinda fascinated me since I was little, how'd this happen?"

"Well, it's a long story."

(Bell rings)

"How about you tell me at lunch."

"Sure, now quick before my uncle comes in, give me your schedule."

"Sure (hand it to her) wait what do you mean uncle?"

"My Father's younger brother, Alphonse Elric, teaches here. (gives back schedule) this is great."

"Oh, wait what's great?"

"(Whispers) we have all the same classes now Shh, Uncle's here."

"K."

(The rest of the class come in along with Alphonse.)

"Good morning class and how are you one this beautiful morning?"

"…"Kiroki raised her hand and Al nodded.

"Uncle, it's raining."

"Like I said, beautiful. And because it's such a beautiful morning, you guys and girls are gonna rite a descriptive paper on what it looks like outside, only 1 paragraph but can be as long as you like or short, but you get points taken off if it's off topic, and or, too short. Now begin."

(Incase u hadn't noticed Al teaches Language Arts.)

A groan fills the room except from Kiroki and Aaron.

'This is gonna be so easy' they thought.

(Kiroki's paper)

_**Rain falls, and the earth is watered by the sky. Raindrops twinkle on the blades of grass. And charcoal clouds cover the sky like a blanket. It is as if all my sorrow is being released. And it feels so wonderful. Tiny individual raindrops hit me and my sorrow is lifted. But only for a moment relief has filled me.**_

'Done' she thought. She looked around her and saw she had finished before everyone yet again. But as she looked toward Aaron she saw him set his pen down and he looked to her.

'Done?' she mouthed.

He nodded and she pointed at her paper and mouthed,

'Check each other's paper?'

He nodded and they switched.

(Aaron's paper)

Drops of precipitation fall from ebony clouds and it seems as though the world is crying. Crying for all the lost souls and all the innocent lives that has been lost. My shoes become soaked as the walk through the puddles and my clothes and hair stick to me as I am drenched in the wonderful rain. I feel happiness as if the rain washes away my troubles.

**Kiroki's POV**

This paper is amazing. Like better than mine.

I looked to him and he held up my paper and mouthed an awesome. I did the same with his and we switched back. For the next 45 minutes we sat in silence reading the books we kept in our packs. Mine being _Basics of Elementation_ by my Aunt Raina. (Ed's elder sister) And Aaron's being _Introduction to Automail_ by my own mother. Momma sure would love Aaron. He'd fit right in over at the house. And those eyes are just so- wait what in hell's name am I thinking. Cause I know I ain't fallin for him, I just met the guy for Pete's sake. The bell rang and told us to go to Second hour. In other words, music. Thank heaven. I love Uncle Al but he gives us such easy work. But Miss Elicia always makes music fun. We stepped out into the hallway, and Aaron asked,

"So we have music with Miss Hughes next?"

"Yeah but we all just call her Miss Elicia. I figured you might know her."

"How so?"

"Well Fuhrer Mustang was great friends with Mr. Maes Hughes. So is my dad. And Miss Elicia is his daughter. So… I thought you might know her."

"Wait a second, Mr. Maes is her father? Oh my God, thanks for telling me that, I thought it was just coincidence."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Mr. Maes is my Godfather and Miss Elicia has always been like one of my elder sister."

"You have more sisters?"

"Yeah, 3 older and 3 younger not counting Miss Elicia."

"You're right in the middle eh? SO am I except I have 3 older brothers and 3 younger brothers."

"I always wanted to have a brother."

"I always wanted a sister."

"But my parents are too old now." We said in unison. We laughed our heads off and made our way to class. We walked in still chuckling and I guided Aaron over to one of my only other friends that wasn't one of my brothers.

"Aaron Mustang, I'd like you to meet Cassidy Havoc, daughter of Colonel Jean Havoc, and Catherine Elle Armstrong. She treats us normally."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Aaron, let me guess, Fuhrer Mustang is your father?"

"Correct you are Cassidy. May I call you Cassy?"

"You may."

I laughed. We were all gonna get along fine.

Miss Elicia came in and told us to all find our seats and I told Aaron to sit in between me and Cassy at our table.

"Okay class, today we're going to be working on those songs we were doing Friday, so all of you get out you notebooks, sheet music, and whatever instruments you were using from you lockers in the back and go to the open room." Miss Elicia said. Me and Cassy got up and looked at Aaron.

"Come on you can be in our measly group of two."

"Okay. But first, what does she mean lockers when those are in the hall, and what the hell is an open room."

I pointed to the back wall with the floor length black and red lockers and said,

"People that take music have their own extra music locker where we store our instruments and equipment. And the open room is the room conjoined with this one. It's huge and has all these places to play and also has sound proof booths that we use when we don't want to hear anything else, or we're recording the finished song. Which we should be doing soon. Now question for you, do you play anything?"

"Thanks for the info, and I play the bass."

"Perfect, just what we need."

"What do you play?"

"Umm… Keyboard, piano, guitar, lead vocals, drums."

"And I play back up guitar and drums." Cassy said.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked me.

"We're going in a booth to record. Here's the sheet music now start figuring it out."

No later than 5 minutes when we were in the booth he had already started picking out all of it on the bass I had provided him with.

"I guess you're really good on bass." I said to him.

He looked up at me and smiled,

"NO I've only been playing for 6 years."

"Smartass."

"Yes I am. Now are you ready? I've got this simple shit memorized."

"Yes. Uh Cassy your doing drums today. Uh so let's start."

_Yeah, Yeah_

Get up, Get out  
Move on, move up,  
there's no doubt  
I'm all wrong, you're right  
Its all the same with you  
I'm too fit, too fat  
You miss why  
So why,  
So why,  
So why,  
So why

On and on,  
And on and on,  
On and on,  
And on and on

::Chorus::  
Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey!  
Take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away

Round and round,  
Here we go again  
Same old start, same old end  
Turn my head  
And turn back again  
Same old stuff,  
Never ends

Do this, do that  
Can't deal, can't deal with that  
I tune in, tune out  
I've heard it all before  
Hello, goodbye  
Never asking me why,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye

On and on,  
And on and on,  
On and on,  
And on and on

::Chorus::  
Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away

::Guitar Solo::

::Chorus::  
Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Awayyyyyayyyyayyyyy

Round and round here we go again  
Same old story, same old end  
Turn my head  
And turn back again  
Same old stuff,  
Never ends

Turn my head  
And turn back again  
Same old stuff,  
Never ends

I set my guitar down and looked at the others. Cassy's face had an awe expression on it, and her dirty blond cropped hair standing on end.

"That was so cool!" She said her blue eyes bugging out.

"Everything is cool to you Cass." I smirked and Aaron's face was filled with utter amazement.

"I didn't know you played that well. Who taught you?"

"My Dad did. I never even knew he played till My Mom's 32nd birthday when she asked Dad if he would play her the song he wrote for her when they were first newlyweds."

"So you were 11 when you first started?"

"Yeah after Mom's party I asked him if he would teach me."

"He taught you good. My oldest sister taught me."

"Heh, well we're done now so let's give Miss Elicia the tape and then we can hang out awhile." Cassy said. She grabbed the tape out of the recorder and headed out, me and Aaron following swiftly behind. After giving the tape to Miss Elicia, she told us we could pack up our things and head to The Garden and stay there till we were done with 2nd hour. We walked briskly outside to The Garden and sat down on the stone bench in front of the cherry blossom tree.

"So are you gonna tell me how you got all of this or what?" Aaron asked, gesturing to my phantom limbs. I checked my watch, we had half an hour left till 3rd hour. I nodded and revealed them again.

"Cass, you were there when it happened, so if I forget anything, please remind me, k."

"Kay"

"Alright… When I was like 7 years old, during the 1st Drachma war, my father was leading the troops up in the North, as you may know. (He nodded) Well, also during this time my father was captured and tortured during this time for the Key to a Philosopher's Stone. Seeing that he would never give it up they went after a hostage that they knew he would reveal if threatened. That hostage, was me."

I heard him gasp and his eyes went wide.

"Here's where I get fuzzy cause when they took me, I had been drugged and didn't know it."

_Flashback_

_7 year old Kiroki and 6 year old Cassidy sat peacefully on a blanket in the back yard, just watching clouds._

"_Cassy,, look that one looks like a Bunny!" Kiroki squealed. Her golden eyes sparkling with excitement._

" _Hey you know what that one looks like?" she said pointing to a cloud._

"_A stick?"_

"_NOPE, a cigarette that's just been lit."_

"_Ew!"_

"_Well it dose!"_

"_GIRLS! TIME FOR LUNCH!" Winry called. They ran swiftly to her house and headed to the kitchen bar. Two ham and tomato sandwiches before them with a glass of milk set before them. They started scarffing down the sandwiches fast._

"_Mom, Cassy said one of the clouds looked like a cigarette that had just been lit." Kiroki said making a face while looking at her glass of milk. Winry chuckled and said,_

"_That's because Cassy spends too much time around her father."_

"_Well Daddy's cool!" Cassy said. Winry rolled her eyes and looked toward her daughter that was eyeballing the glass of milk with disgust._

"_Baby girl, drink your milk." Winry said. Kiroki's eyes narrowed._

"_You drink it, I hate milk it's like drinking vomit."_

"_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MILK'S GOOD FOR YOU DRINK IT!"_

"_FORGET IT I HATE WHAT I HATE IT'S NOT LIKE I'LL DIE CAUSE I DON'T DRINK THAT CRAP!"_

"_JEEZE THEN THIS IS WHILE YOU'LL ALWAYS BE THE SIZE OF A BEAN!"_

"_A BEAN?"_

"_Yeah a bean." Winry said putting a hand on top of her daughters head._

'_Déjà voo?' Winry thought._

"_Now, baby girl drink your milk."_

"_No."_

"_Trisha Elizabeth Kiroki Elric you better drink that milk write now."_

"_No."_

"_Trisha."_

"_That's not my name."_

"_IT's the name on your birth certificate and Damnit it's your name."_

"_Well I don't answer to it so get over it."_

"_Trisha drink the damn milk."_

"_No. Now leave me alone." She said._

"_Hey look there's my ride, Bye Mrs. Elric! See ya later Kiroki!" Cassidy said while fleeing the house._

"_Trisha drink it now. Or tonight I will tell your father."_

"_Quit saying that when we both know good and well he was captured by the Drachmans."_

"_Your father is safe in Briggs right now."_

"_You can't hide everything, Mom, I saw the telegram, and I'm not stupid."_

"_Trisha."_

"_I'm leaving." She said while getting up and walking out of the house._

"_TRISHA!" Winry yelled as she saw her daughter run down the street. At this time Elijah, Jacob, and Jason came downstairs._

"_Mom, what's going on." Elijah asked._

"_I need you three to go and get your sister. She ran away and she doesn't know what the Drachmans could do to her."_

_They nodded and headed out the door. Meanwhile with Kiroki._

"_Damn mother, so damn controlling." She muttered while turning into an alley, unaware of the dark men following her both behind and forward. She bumped into something and looked up and caught herself from screaming. Before her towered a tall dark man, Drachman whisky covering his scent._

"_Well, well, well, boys. Looks like she came to us. Looks like we can wrap this up quickly." He said, a Drachman accent covering his voice. She shivered in fear as he grabbed her arm, hoisting the tiny blond over his shoulder. She screamed._

"_LET ME GO! LET ME GO YOU FLITHY DRACHMANS! DAMNIT GET YOUR GRIMY ASS HANDS OFF ME!"_

"_Should I knock her out, Brother." He asked one of his companions._

"_I think so. Can't have the shortie screaming out our position can we?"_

"_WHO YOU CALLIN SO SHORT SHE NEEDS A STEP LADDER JUST TO SEE OVER A PEBBLE?" She spazzed._

_~With the other Elric Children~_

"_WHO YOU CALLIN SO SHORT SHE NEEDS A STEP LADDER JUST TO SEE VER A PEBBLE?" a voice spazzed._

"_Defiantly, Kiki. Come on let's go." Elijah said._

"_Right." Jacob and Jason said in unison. They ran towards the spazzing child and saw Kiroki over a shady man's shoulder._

"_SISTER!" Elijah yelled._

"_COME ON LET'S GET AWAY BEFORE THE FUZZ GET'S HERE!" one of the Drachmans shouted. They retreated into their van, with a now passed out 7 year old Kiroki._

"_We're too late." Jason said._

_(1 month later, Drachman headquarters, interrogation room)_

"_Tell us the damn secret, Elric." A Drachman spat at Edward._

"_Now why would I do that?" he asked._

"_Maybe cause we have something of yours, Elric. Bring the twerp in Boys." He said. A bruised and mutilated Kiroki was brought before him. Ed's eyes bugging at her sight. Her right arm and left leg chopped off. Bruises covering her all over and scars that might never heal all over her. Her tired golden eyes barely focusing on the form before her. Her long golden hair sticking to her, and a fever glaze over her eyes._

"_Daddy?" she muttered as she fell onto him._

"_We'll give you two a few minutes of privacy. But if you try and escape, we'll be watching, and we'll kill the pipsqueak."_

"_I'm not short you bastard." She muttered. The Drachmans left the room and Edward held his daughter in his arms tightly._

"_What did they do to you, Baby girl?"He asked, his eyes blinking back tears._

"_Nothing I couldn't handle, Daddy." She muttered, her face lighting up a smile._

"_Even at this time you have the energy to smile, that's my girl."_

"_Daddy, helps on the way."_

"_And how do you know that?" he asked._

"_Because last night I sent a message to Mustang on where we are. I'm smart and I can pick a lock and sneak down a hall even without proper limbs. It's not that hard. Surprised you haven't done it already. I think you're getting old." She laughed._

"_You're always full of surprises, Trisha."_

"_Stop calling me that."_

"_What?"_

"_Trisha. I don't go by it. I'm not my Grandmother no matter how much you wish is was."_

"_Oh, Baby girl." He whispered as he looked at her. Her eyes closing as she drifted into unconsciousness. At that time the Drachman base was invaded by the Amestrian Military._

"_General, there you are. Let's get you and your daughter out of here." Brigadier General Havoc said as he untied them._

"_Havoc, How long have we been here?" Edward asked as he was freed and stood up shakily clutching his daughter in his arms._

"_You? About 7 months, her about a month. She went missing when she was walking down the street."_

"_They kidnapped her? I'll kill them." He said. As they walked out of the building._

"_Whoa their boss, there already dead. Now let's get you and Kiki back to Central."_

"_Yeah, right."_

_End of Flashback_

"So that's how all this happened?" Aaron asked while looking at my phantom limbs.

"As far as I can remember."

"Gosh, how long did you have to recover?"

"Well, I had my right arm and left leg severed, so I had to have automail done, shortly after everything else was healed, which was, mostly a lot of scars. And that only took like a week to heal. When I had the automail installed, most people are finally healed and rehabilitated after 3 years. I did it in 6 months. Guess strong will and stubbornness runs in the family."

"Whoa. You're like crazy aren't you?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

We all laughed and the bell rang. The rest of the day passed and soon we were all headed home. My brothers asked if I was taking the bus and I replied with a no. I had to go to HQ today. Help out Dad, I started down the way to HQ, which was like 1 block away. But I turned my back and saw Aaron following me.

"Where are you going, Aaron?" I asked him.

"Central HQ. And you?"

"Same."

"May I accompany you?"

"Of course." I replied. WE made our way on to HQ and soon were at the door to the Fuhrer's office. Where my Dad told me to meet him. WE stepped into my Dad standing by the Fuhrer.

"And here she is, Mustang. I'd like you to meet my daughter, Major Trisha Elizabeth Kiroki Elric. Also the Songbird Alchemist. And it looks as if she's brought someone with her." My dad said. I brought my automail arm up into a salute.

"It's an honor meeting you, Fuhrer Sir." I said.

"At ease, Songbird. Aaron this is General Edward Elric as you may know. Aka the Fullmetal Alchemist." Fuhrer Mustang said.

"It's an honor to meet you, General. I'm Aaron Mustang."

"Thank you, Aaron, I'm assuming you go to school with my daughter?" My dad asked. I saw a smirk on his face form.

"Uh. Yes sir, were in all the same classes."

"Good, make sure she doesn't get in trouble." My dad said. I saw him wink at me.

"Dad?" I said.

"Just picking at you, Trish."

"Okay. I just wanted you to meet the Fuhrer, Trish. You can go on over to the office, I'm right behind you. But, where are your brothers?"

"They went home to change. They'll be here soon enough though." I said while sighing.

"Major you are dismissed, Aaron, you as well." The Fuhrer said. We left the room and Aaron turned to me and said.

"Since when are you a Major? Let alone a State Alchemist?"

"Since I was 13. My older brothers are all State Alchemist. I don't know what my younger brothers are gonna do though. I think Matt will be following in my Mom's footsteps though."

"Who's your mom?"

"Winry Marie Elric. Formally Winry Marie Rockbell." His eyes widened.

"THE WINRY? YOU GOTTA LET ME MEET HER!"

"Sure sure, I just gotta make sure it's okay for you to come over." I said. MY dad came out of the Fuhrer's office and started walking with us.

"Aaron, tonight your family will be joining my family for dinner."

"Awesome." He said with big enthusiastic eyes.

"Awesome?" Dad asked while eyeing me.

"HE's mom's Fan club. I think he's a big as Gear Head as Mom."

"Ah. I think your Mom's gonna like him. SO tell me Aaron, how many siblings do you have?"

"Uh. 3 older sisters and 3 younger sisters. Monica's the oldest. Rachel and Robin are the older twins. Emily and Jane are the younger twins, and Leah is the baby."

"Heh, sounds about like our family backwards, with 6 boys and 1 girl in the middle. Eh Trish?"

"Just what I was thinking, Dad." We walked into the office and all began working. Even Aaron. Apparently he's a State Alchemist, too. His second name? Nutz n' Bolts. Apparently his alchemy has something to do with machinery. My older brothers eventually came in, as well as Aaron's older sisters. All of them State Alchemist. Elijah is Thunder, Jacob is Wind, Jason is Earth. Monica is Water, Rachel is Light, and Robin was Lava. 5:00 came and everyone left the office for the day. When I got home I went to change out of my stupid school uniform. I undid my braid, then redid the frizzy thing. I changed into a black tank top that was skin tight and showed off my curves. I pulled on my red shorts that hugged my hips and put on the locket that my dad gave me for my 10th birthday. It was the only piece of jewelry I actually could really stand to where. Well unless you want to count my many ear piercings. The locket was silver and in a unique star shape with an Amethyst in the middle. My Dad brought it all the way back from Aerugo. Did I mention that we shared a birthday? I checked my clock, 5:30. Just enough time to help mom finish dinner. SO glad that I didn't have to cook tonight.

I rushed down the stairs to the kitchen and made my way over to Mama.

"SO. What can I do?" I asked.

"Help your father set the table than put all the food on it." She answered.

"M'kay." I said. After I finished doing all that, it was 6:00 and the Mustang Family was there. I heard the doorbell ring and I saw Matt answer the door. I quickly followed him.

"Hello, Fuhrer sir. Won't you and your family come in?" I said, putting on a forced smile.

"Trisha, it's after hours you can just call me Roy, or Mr. Mustang."

"Very well then, Mr. Mustang." I led he and his family to the dining room and motioned them to sit somewhere at the long table. Soon both of our family's were sitting and we had started feasting. I sat by daddy and soon we were going at it, seeing who could get down all their food down fastest. I was determined to win and not fail myself in front of the company. I won by a millisecond. I smirked at daddy and I heard Mr. Mustang say.

"Well looks like someone does happen to have a larger stomach than you, Edward."

"Shut it Roy."

"I honestly wish you two wouldn't do that in front of company. It's disgusting. And Trisha you are a girl. It's not ladylike." My mom said.

"Who said I was ladylike." I stated.

I heard her humph and I looked at Aaron who hadn't taken his eyes off my mother since he first laid eyes on her. I rolled my eyes and said to my Mom,

"Hey mom, I forgot to tell you, Aaron is your fan club. I think he's about as gear headed as you about automail."

"Aaron is this true?" she asked. Her eyes glowing with her automail sparkle.

"The truest it could ever be!" His eyes sparkeling. Everyone else sweat dropped as she pulled him into her workshop.

"Well I guess we know why he's the Nutz n' Bolts Alchemist, Eh?" My dad asked sheepishly. After we had all finished dinner and Aaron and Mom had come back from her workshop, we all gathered in the huge family room and started talking amongst ourselves.

"Hey Everyone!" My father said, "Everyone knows it's not a real party until the Songbird sings." He said while looking dead at me. I gulped. I really didn't want to do this in front of so many people.

"Uh. How about not me." I whispered. My voice and self shrinking. I felt sweat drop on my neck.

"No no no, you are the Songbird after all so how about you sing us something." My dad said.

"Please don't."  
"Let's call her out then. Trisha, Trisha, Trisha." He chanted, everyone joining in. My face grew red.

"Uh…I'll get my guitar?" Everyone cheered. I sweat dropped and headed up to My Attic. I pulled the leather black case out and grabbed my Hummingbird. I ran back down to the family room and everyone else started cheering again. I sat down on the couch and said,

"If you really want to hear something, Mama I need your help and all the other girls help. Everyone knows this I 'm for sure." My mom came by side and whispered,

"Kelas?"

I nodded. And started playing.

_Me djinaua jeg rat gai wam  
Me djinaua jeg rat gai wam  
Gai wam  
Gai wam  
Gai wam  
Gai wam  
Gai wam_

Me djinaua jeg rat gai wam  
Me djinaua jeg rat gai wam  
Gai wam  
Gai wam  
Gai wam  
Gai wam  
Gai wam

Me djinau jeg rat gai kelam  
La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la la

Me djinau jeg rat gai kelam  
La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la la

Tsawo djine du  
Diri bacht an goi rat  
Miri bacht an goi rat

Me djinau jeg rat gai kelam  
La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la la

Me djinau jeg rat gai kelam  
La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la la

Tsawo djine du  
Diri bacht an goi rat  
Miri bacht an goi rat

Everyone was clapping and singing along when we stopped.

"Do another!" Mr. Mustang said.

"I couldn't."

"But you must, Trisha." My dad said.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Or maybe me and you could do something this time."

"Okay." I replied. I loved singing with dad. It was so much easier. I could relax for with dad than mama cause mama was always wanting perfect song, while dad accepts nonperfection.

"Butterfly fly away?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded and started

_You tucked me in, turned out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that_

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
Flap your wings now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
We've been waiting for this day  
All along and knowing just what to do  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away

I heard clapping and once again people wanted to hear another one. Might as well. I went over to the piano and started playing.

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
We caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me_

This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby, what happened? Please tell me  
'Cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway out the door

And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said, forever and always  
Oh, oh

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest  
Made you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure

So here's to everything, coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute  
But I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, oh

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so  
Oh, oh

Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?

'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

And I stare at the phone he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always!

And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always,  
Yeah

I heard clapping and went back to the couch. I checked the clock…10:00. Thank the Lord it was the weekend. I could sleep in this weekend.

"Alright, well I think it's time we all left and got some sleep." Mr. Mustang said. I sighed peacefully. Thank Heaven, now I can sleep. They left and I went to bed. Today hadn't been as bad as I had projected. The school year was half over as was my 1st year of high school. But there was an obstacle this year that everyone had to do in the High school. For girls the Father Daughter Camping Trip. For guy the Mother Son Camping Trip. Everyone is designated a spot in the remote mountain woods outside of Central. Each Father Daughter or Mother Son group would be designated to stay a whole week living off only what you bring. But No tents unless made out there and you have to catch your own food. No flashlights, just the basic things they give you. OH the joy. But 1 whole week of Dad all to myself. They never made us do this before but now I think it's just cool that I get to have it just me and dad. Poor mom though, she has to have 3 boys with her for a week. Sad.

END OF CHAPTER!_

How was it was it good? Was it bad? I'll reply when it's reviewed. I don't own anything except the OCs. The songs were Take Me Away from Freaky Friday, Kelas from the FMA Movie soundtrack, Butterfly Fly Away by Miley and Billy Ray Cyrus, and Forever and Always Piano version by Taylor Swift. Yes I do like a big variety of music. Please Review!


	2. Begining of the Camping Trip Arc

**Leena: Hello one hello all! Here's the new chappie. I know it's short and it's probably crappie but what the hell I needed to post it. Ed, do my disclaimer.**

**Ed: Why me?**

**Leena: Because your cute and people listen to the cute people.**

**Ed: Fine…Leenaluvsanime4eva does not own FMA only the plot and all the OCs. **

**Leena: ON WITH THE STORY!**

(A week l8ter, day to leave 4 camping trip)

I awoke to the sound of my dad's voice. I fluttered my eyes open and I saw him standing over me. I blinked. Once twice, thrice. What?

"Baby Girl get up. It's the day of the camping trip." He said with enthusiasm in his voice. I groaned and checked the clock. 5:00. we had 3 hours to get ready. Thankfully though most of our stuff is packed.

"Dad, its 5:00." I complained.

"And?"

"We have until 8 till we leave."

"And?"

"I'm tired but now that you woke me up I won't be able to sleep again."

"So go ahead and get ready."

"I hate you."

"Love you too, Sunshine!" he smirked and walked out of My Attic. I felt my eye twitch. I sighed and headed to my closet. I stripped out of my pajamas and grabbed anew tank top and a pair of shorts. I pulled the black curve hugging tank top over my head and smiled as I read the words again. _34 Muscles to Frown, 4 muscles to stick my middle finger up and say Bite me._ I slipped my hip hugging blood red shorts then ran to my bathroom to fix my frizzy mess of golden hair. After running a brush through it for 15 minutes, braiding it back, and finishing all my morning duties I rushed downstairs to my father. Who at the time was flipping chocolate chip pancakes. I smiled and sneaked behind him, I poked my fingers into his ribs and saw him jump. He turned and glared for only a mili -second, cause I knew the minute he saw my puppy dog eyes his heart melted, along with the choco chips in the pancakes that were emitting a thick black smoke.

"DAD THE PANCAKES!" I shouted. His eye's widened and my defense turned on I pushed him back and clapped my hands together. Placing them on the sink, water sprayed all over the stove and the fire was set out.

"Good thinking, Trish." My dad said sheepishly.

"Just acting on instinct, Da." I said, smirking. I transmuted the mess clean, and then I fixed all the pancakes. Soon my siblings came down along with my mother. Smelling the air they dove to the freshly set table and started grabbing food. We had a lot more than just my Choco Chip Pancakes. Along with sausage, eggs, bacon, grits, and toast. I grabbed a bit of each (more like a half in the words of Winry) and started wolfing it down. I saw my mother grimace and when I dove for my glass, I saw the dreaded cow juice staring back at me. I looked over at my dad and saw him glare at his glass as well. One of the many things we share in common, our hatred for the cow juice.

"Why's there cow juice in my glass." I asked and my father nodded along with me.

"Because, Trisha, Edward, you need to drink it or you'll be short forever.

**NORMAL POV**

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN A MICROSIZED LITTLE FLEA!" Edward and Kiroki spazzed. Winry rolled her eyes and knew there was no way to get them to drink it. She took the glasses away and replaced them with some orange juice and they both took long chugs of the juice.

"Ahh, much better" they sighed. Winry rolled her eyes and everyone finished eating. Kiroki headed to her room shortly after eating to pack the rest of her clothes. She put a few of her books in along with a few blankets and some items that would come in handy for cooking food. She grabbed two ponchos in case of rain, and she finally threw in her personal items. She zipped her pack up and grabbed her Hummingbird that was sealed in its water proof traveling case. She put on her black sleeveless military style jacket on and slipped into her combat boots that made her a few inches taller, grabbed her bags and headed downstairs.

"Ready, Trish?" Ed asked her as she walked down the stairs. She patted her satchel and nodded.

"I'm ready Dad." She smiled. Winry, Elijah, Jacob and Jason came down.

"Are yall ready?" Ed asked them.

"Yup." Eli replied.

"Sure are." Jacob and Jason said in unison.

"As I'll ever be." Winry said.

"Relax Win, You'll have fun." Ed said as he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled.

"I just wish we could stay together."

"Mom, Dad it's against the rules of the camping trip to interact with other campers. Oh and we're not staying just a week." Kiroki said.

"What do you mean?" Winry asked.

"I mean that we're staying out there to see witch family can stay in the wild the longest for Father Daughter and Mother and Son. So it could last as long as 1 day or 1 month or longer."

"Mother and Son isn't going against Father Daughter though right?" Ed asked.

"No it's not But either way James, Matt And Adrian might be staying with the Uncle for a while. But we better get to the bus stop now or we'll miss the bus." Eli answered.

"Then let's go!" Ed said as they all headed out to the bus stop. The huge charter bus doors opened and out popped Elicia Hughes who had designed the whole trip.

"Okay we have…. Edward and Kiroki Elric as a Father Daughter team and…. Winry, Elijah, Jacob, and Jason Elric as a Mother and So-or Sons I should say. Please step on and take a seat!" She said in a cheerful voice. She checked there names of her clipboard and they all stepped on. Kiroki holding her head down as she swiftly passed the group that always picked on her. She saw Aaron, who had saved her a seat, and she slid onto the seat. Her Father taking a seat next Winry across from Roy and Riza. And Elijah sitting next to Monica across from Kiroki and Aaron and Jason and Jacob sat across for Rachel and Robin. The bus started up and it began the 2 day journey all the way to the remote camping grounds. Kiroki looked around at people on the bus and she saw Cassidy 4 rows up catty on the opisite row sitting by the window while her father, Colonel Havoc, talked with Colonel Breda, and his daughter sat with her group (The Bitch Crowd). She had nothing against Breda it was his daughter, Marissa. She was the #1 bitch of the school and she was also the most popular. She was beautiful had long beautiful curly auburn hair, sparkling jade eyes. Perfect body. Everything. And she was Kiroki's main tormentor.

Most people at school thought Kiroki looked like a boy. Mostly cause her uniform was baggy and didn't hug her at all. Today she wore a skin over her automail so she could get away with shorts and a tanktop but you could tell when she wore it due to the pail color of the skin. No one had seen her out side of school though. As she slipped off the baggy sleeveless jacket and revealed her tank, boys stared and the C –Cup developed chest that perked and had no sag at all. Her flesh limbs were toned and her hourglass figure showed beautifully. The bitch crowd sneered and Marissa came back closer to speak with her.

"It's fake right? Everyone knows that know one can look like that without surgery. SO who did yours?" she sneered. Kiroki's blood boiled.

"Jealous Marissa? Cause you can't look like this because you can't stop sleeping with every boy in school?" Marissa gasped. And Kiroki smirked. People started laughing.

"I don't sleep with every boy."

"Oh that's right you sleep with girls too!"

"OH! BURN!" Taylor Furey said. He held his hand high for Kiroki. She slapped it. And she smirked.

"uh!"

"Got nothing to say, Marissa? I thought you were suspossed to be smart like Colonel Breda."

The bus was filled with laughter.

"Well least I have all my flesh limbs!" she snapped.

The bus grew silent and Kiroki's eyes narrowed.

"That was a low blow, Marissa." Annie Falman said. Who used to be in the Bitch Crowd until everyone was now switching to Kiroki's side and making her popular. Annie placed a hand on Kiroki's shoulder in a comforting way.

"Ignore Marissa, she's just jealous cause your cooler than her."

"Annie!"

"Sorry Marissa you're a jealous bitch and I'm with Kiroki now. Anyone else sick of this bitch say Aye!"

"AYE!" Everyone else said.

"All opposed OH MEE."

"…"

"Marissa your rein of terror has ended."

"Uh!"

"Leave! GO sit up front with your precious daddy."

"DADDY!" She cried as she ran up the isle to her dad. Cassidy immideiatly ran towards the back were everyone was. Kiroki had a bright smile on her face and was happy with her new found friends.

"Well looks like we moved up the food chain fast." Cassidy said.

"Yeah I didn't know they actually voted on who was most popular."

"Guess that's what happens when you stay at the bottom." Cassidy laughed. Everyone joined in laughter and went about there business, but Annie, Cassidy, Aaron, Kiroki, Seth Armstrong, and Taylor stayed seated by each other chating.

(with the adults)

"Did you see that?" Winry asked Ed. He nodded. "Did you know she was having trouble with people at school?"

"NO, you know she doesn't tell anyone anything except for her brothers." He answerd.

Breda walked up the isle to the other people of the original Mustang subordinates.

"Marissa is sitting with Veronica. She always did better with her than me. I'm terribly sorry about how she acted towards Kiroki." Breda said.

"Trisha is a fighter, just like her father, a little bullying won't pull her down. But I have a question. Why is it that me and Ed are the only one's that call her by her first name?" Winry asked. Jean sighed,

"Because Winry she told us that she wanted to be called Kiroki when she was still at my knee."

"She never told us-oh wait well we did used to argue about that when she was 7. Hell she told me when she had her limbs severed off. I can't believe I forgot about that!" Ed said.

"After a while she stopped argueing and just went by it for us but I guess she never really liked that name." Winry said.

"We're horrible parents." They said in unison. Heads dropped both curled in balls with a depressing ora surrounding them. Everyone else sweat dropped.

"So you made a mistake over her name. Big whoop. Ed you're spending who knows how long alone with her, know is the time to connect with you daughter!" Armstrong yelled, pink sparkles flying, shirt completely ripped off. Sweat drops on the whole group. Winry and Ed came out of there emo positions and they had a new enthusiasm in them.

"When you put it that way! I can tottaly get her back with us!" Ed said.

"WOOT!" Winry wooted.

(with kiki)

"Uh Kiroki? Isn't that you parents?" Annie asked, pointing to Ed and Winry who were doing there happy dance.

"Uh… those two? Sorry I don't know them." She said sinking into her seat. Annie laughed.

"Your so funny Kiroki, But your parents look more fun than mine, my dad is a walking fricken stick for God's sake."

"Yeah well, my dad is like a technology freak and is always doing some kinda techy thing." Taylor sighed.

"My dad's a smoker." Cassidy said.

"That's more normal than mine. Dad is always sparkling and ripping his shirt off and yelling about how this and that has been in the Armstrong line for generations and how I'm gonna be head of the clan one day. And blah, blah, blah." Seth said while shaking his blond locks. The group laughed the Aaron spoke up,

"At least your dad isn't the damn Fuhrer I have to go to all these damn events and do all this shit right and be the very best. And since I'm the only son I'm expected to want to be the next Fuhrer. But I don't. I want to be an Automail Engineer that can also do alchemy. Robin is the one who wants to be Fuhrer. But you know girls can't do stuff like that."

"Which I believe is tottaly stupid. If us girls can become state alchemist and enlist in the military the why can't we be Fuhrer? I mean hell I enlisted in the military when I was fucking 13." Kiroki said.

"For real I mean they act all like girls are useless but they let us be in the military but we can't rule the country? How fucked up is that?" Annie asked.

"Very. I am so sick of guys discriminating against girls." Cassidy joined in.

"Girls girls girls, we get that you don't you think it's nessasary to start a riot on the bus?" Taylor asked sheepishly scratching his head.

"Taylors right, why start a riot here when we can get all the Central women to join when we get home." Annie said.

"YEAH!" all the girls cheered.

(I'm gonna do a time skip to where they're fixing to drop off people now.)

"Elrics!" Elicia shouted. Winry, Ed, Kiroki, Eli, Jacob, and Jason all stood.

"…Ed and Kiroki Elric! That's who I mean."

"oh." Sighed Winry, Eli, Jacob, and Jason as they sat back down. Ed and Kiroki headed to the front of the bus and Elicia gave them a basic survival kit and a walkie talkie.

"Survival kit has basic things that you'll need and the Walkie is for either if your chickening out or if your in need of emergency help. For emergency help press the blue button." She explained they grabbed the items and headed off the bus with all there items and the bus left them on to the next spot.

"Well this is it, dad. But I think we got a pretty good spot."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well it's completely secluded off by trees, witch will be good for firewood and shelter, there's a river right over there that will suppy us with water and fish. I think we're set off pretty good."

"Right you are kiddo."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Don't call me kiddo."

**END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**How was it? Review either way. Next chapter will be better. And did yall notice how I kinda speed things up with Kiroki becoming liked. I know most people take their time with things like that but I'm a blunt person and like getting to the point. Isn't that right?**

**Ed: It's true. **

**Leena: Yah, like this Hey Edo your short!**

**Ed: **_**WHO YOU CALLIN A RUNT SO TINY HE NEEDS A STEPLADDER TO REACH THE TOP OF THE TINIEST GRAIN OF SAND?**_

**Leena: that would be you, Edo.**

**Ed: *seethes in fury and starts chasing Leena***

**Leena: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW! *RUNS AWAY***


	3. Stories for setting up camp

**Leena: I have returned with yet another chapter. Last chapter seemed like I rushed it. But hell it's the way I am. Al, you're doing the disclaimer today.**

**AL: Why me?**

**Leena: Because I F**king said so that's why.**

**AL: HUhh. Leenaluvsanime4eva does not own FMA only the plot and OC's. **

**Leena: And we continue the story!**

"So I guess we should start making camp." Ed said. Kiroki nodded.

"Yeah, you start getting a fire and I'll make shelter."

"Do you know how to make shelter?"

"You sent me to Izumi for training, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"And I came back living didn't i?"

"Yes."

"Yeah well, remember when you came to see me and I was on Yock Island?"

"Yeah…"

"Here's what they didn't tell you."

'_Flashback, Dublith, Kiroki's POV, Age 11'_

"_So what's your name now?" Izumi asked me as we sat at her kitchen table, sipping on tea._

"_It's Trisha Elizabeth Kiroki Elric, Mrs. Curtis, but you can call me whichever you like." I answered._

"_Will El work? It's short and will help me remember."_

"_That's fine."_

"_Well, El, you asked to train under the same person your father did, and I plan on putting you through a bit tougher course than he did. Why? Because I know when I see a capable person and you are one."_

"_Thank you Mrs. Curtis."_

"_Please! Call me Teacher, or Izumi. Mrs. Curtis makes me feel old."_

"_Well you are what? 50?"_

_SMACK!_

"_Are you calling me old, child?"_

"_N-N-NO! TEACHER!"_

"_DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE ME, GIRL? YOU MAY BE THE CHILD OF EDWARD ELRIC BUT YOU ARE STILL BUT A CHILD! AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE A SECOND EDWARD! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"_

"_YES! TEACHER!"_

"_Now then, I'll take you up to your room for the night and tomorrow you will begin." She said as if she hadn't had that outburst. Is this woman insane? I nodded my head, fearing that if I rebelled I might lose my life. _

"_Come then." She said motioning to follow her. She led me up the stairway and to the 3__rd__ door on the left._

"_Across the hallway is the bathroom, if you need to wash any clothing, head down to the last door on the right. Sig and I's room is the one to the right of yours. Understand?"_

"_Uh… Yes Teacher." I said. She opened the door. It revealed a simple bedroom, with one twin bed with basic white bedding, a bedside table, a small desk, a full length mirror, and a medium sized wardrobe. She left to go back downstairs and I closed and locked the door. It had taken a day to get here and my clothes felt dirty. Of course I myself was probably filthy. It had taken me 2 hours to reach this place. The train I was on was practically empty, and it was late when I got here. I had no one to look for and it was pouring rain. Along with treacherous wind and massive thunder and lightning. The map my dad had given me had long blew away, and all I knew was that it said Curtis Meat on the front of the house. Roads were dirt and uneven and I had slipped in a dozen puddles. When I showed up at the shop counter Mr. Sig was at the front and had a confused look on his face. I told him who I was and he nodded and handed me a towel to get most of the mud and water off of me. And as soon as i was done he took me to Izumi._

_I went over to the mirror and looked at myself, mud covered my hair making it appear almost brown and brown stains were all over my used to be cargo jeans. My long sleeve red shirt was stained and my black jacket was as well. I sighed and kicked off my boots. I went over to my suitcase that I had placed on the bed and grabbed my old red gown, along with some underwear. I grabbed my bag that held my bathroom items and went out of my room and to the bathroom._

_I headed over to the tub and decided a bath would help me relax; I turned on some hot water and stripped down. I place my other items on the bench and grabbed a towel and a rag from the closet. I stripped down and slid into the steaming water. After turning off the water when at my desired amount and dunking myself under, which got off most of the mud, I reached for my Green Apple shampoo and started washing my hair. A few minutes later when I had finished shampooing, I reached for the Green Apple conditioner and condition my hair. When I got all that I reached for my rag and got my soap and washed all the filth off of me. I wanted to stay in the hot water longer but I reminded myself of the filth I had to wash off and pulled the plug and wrapped myself in a towel._

_After drying my body to wear I wasn't soaked, and finishing my bathroom duties, I slipped my underwear and my gown on. Then I grabbed the towel and placed it over my shoulder length hair and grabbed my dirty clothes and headed to my room. _

_Closing the door behind me, I threw my dirty clothes at the foot of the bed and made a mental note to wash them in the morning. I sat down on the bed, and grabbed the towel and started running it through my hair, ceasing all the dripping. _

_At some point, Teacher came in unnoticed (she had her back turned) to me and sneaked up on me._

"_You look so much like your father its unreal." She had said from behind. I felt myself jump 4 feet in the air. I turned around to her._

"_Gosh you even scare like him." She said. I smiled and nodded._

"_Yes, a lot of people tell me that, mamn."_

"_But there's one difference I can tell for sure though, El."_

"_And what's that, mamn?" I questioned._

"_You're stronger. Even when you're in the darkest of times, you will never give in. Your father on the other hand is like that to a certain part. If someone has a loved one in danger he will give himself in. But you. You'll find a way to get through everything. And that's why I agreed to train you. I suggest you be up bright and early. You begin tomorrow." She said. I felt full of pride. _

"_Yes Mamn! Bright and early."_

"_Good, I'll see you in the morning, Goodnight."_

"_Goodnight Teacher!" I said._

_**NORMAL POV**_

_When 5:00 am rolled around that next day, Kiroki was ready for Izumi. Izumi smiled on seeing the girl's enthusiasm. After telling the girl to go into the kitchen and help her with breakfast, the girl went to work._

_After breakfast, Izumi told her to grab the one item she would take everywhere. This happened to be her guitar. They then traveled outside and to the docks wear Izumi, Sig and Mason would take her to Yock Island. The girl had no idea and sat quietly and patiently as the rowed out to the island. Izumi saw the question on her face and told her,_

"_This is where you're going to be surviving for the next month. One is All and All is One. Find out what that means and I'll train you, don't and it's back to Central. No Alchemy, whatsoever or it's back to Central. Understand?"_

"_Yes mamn." She said solemnly. Izumi nodded and threw a knife between her feet. Izumi got back on the boat and hollered,_

"_SEE YOU IN A MONTH!" And when the boat was out of sight, she fell to the sand and yelled,_

"_WHAT AM I GONNA DO! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO LIVE OUT HERE!DAMN YOU IZUMI!"_

_From the shore, Izumi sneezed._

_(back on the island)_

_She sat up on her knees and ran an automail hand threw her hair. Eventually she remembered she'd need shelter and fire and if she wanted to live, food. She ran into the forest, knife in hand, and chopped down 8 thin trees. Carving the tops of 4 down into a _Y_ shape she stood them straight up and after weaving a lot of rope, she tied those down and then tied the other 4 trees onto the tops of the others, making a makeshift house frame. She gathered a lot of palm leaves and placed the over the top and successfully tied them down, making a roof. But she left a small hole in the top so the smoke of the fire would not burn through the roof, but also had a cover to put over that incase of rain. _

_She walked out from under her shelter and looked up at the sky. The sun was reaching toward the west and she still didn't have food. But then she heard a rabbit rustling in the bushes. She aimed her knife to wear she had spotted its ears a bit lower at about the head and threw it. Hearing a clunk she thought she had hit a tree. She went to retrieve it only to find it stuck through the head of a cute brown bunny. _

_Her face turned a sickly shade of green and she grabbed the knife the quickly stuffed her head into a bush to barf but found a pack of baby bunnies._

'_Oh my God I killed their mom, I'm such a bitch.' She thought. The bunnies were in a tiny nest which she picked up and was being extremely careful not to drop the sleeping bunnies. She placed the bunnies under her shelter and turned her back to go over to the bunny carcass but as she got over to it she felt sick again. The sight of death had gotten to her and she barfed in the bush beside it. As she went to grab the carcass a fox came and hissed at her. As she reached for the carcass the fox bit her flesh hand and took off with the carcass. Holding her bleeding hand she took off to find the river she had seen earlier._

_Upon seeing the river she thrust her hand in the water, hoping that it would stop the bleeding. She ripped part of her white shirt and wrapped it around the wound. Sighing in relief she turned and headed back to her camp._

_Upon returning she saw the bunnies gathering round some fruit._

"_Did you guys get something?" she asked out loud. They quickly turned and hid into the basket._

"_It's alright, I won't hurt you." She cooed. The runt of the pack came scurrying out to her and rubbed against her head affectionately. And soon did the other 7 bunnies. She smiled and looked toward the food they had gathered. Taking a peach from the stack she smiled as the bunnies raced around and on her. It looked to be six, and she still didn't have a fire going._

_She placed her new found friends on the ground and got up to go back into the forest, away from her clearing. She cut a small sliver of a tree trunk and broke of a tiny branch from a tree, then headed back to her clearing. Eventually she started a big enough fire and was satisfied. (sorry I can't start a fire so I don't know how to explain how she did it.)She took her knife and stuck it through orange, she stuck it over her fire and saw it start roasting. After the skin turned a golden brown she took it from the fire and carefully peeled it. The contents inside the orange had turned colors and as she took a bite she smiled as the taste of roasted citrus filled her up. _

_(And now I'm gonna be mean and speed this up to the day Izumi comes to get her. BTW this is back in Dublith)_

_Edward Elric walked down the streets of Dublith saying hello to a few people until reaching his destination of the Curtis residence. As he walked in he saw Sig smile._

"_Edward, it's good to see you again, Izumi's back in the living room, just walk on back." His deep voice said. Ed walked to the living room and saw Izumi sitting comfortably with a book at hand._

"_Hello there, Teacher."_

"_Hello, Edward."_

"_So… where's my daughter?" he asked._

"_We were just going to get her, you can come too I guess."_

"_GO get her? Where the hell is she?"_

"_On Yock Island training."_

"_Don't tell me that you put her there for the month!"_

"_No… What kind of an evil person do you think I am?"_

_Insert Ed facepalming himself._

_(they get on the island)_

"_Now I don't think she kept track of days so let's go find her." Izumi said. And once again Ed facepalmed himself._

_After about 15 minutes of walking through endless jungle, they came to a clearing. And in this clearing they see a nice palm tent. (It now had three palm walls hanging around it) A fire burning under it with all the smoke rising out of a hole in the roof of the tent. A basket that had been weaved full of fruit and berries, along with fish over the fire rotisserie style. 7 bunnies running around the campground, and birds eating the acorn nuts that had been scattered around the site. A bow that had been effectively and a piece of thin string used on it. With the knife beside it along with Kiroki who was napping against a tree that was next to the tent._

"_Let's sneak up on her." Izumi whispered. They started creeping toward the camp. Little did they know Kiroki was awake the whole time. And they didn't see her grab the bow and knife while still having her eyes partially closed. When they were 15 feet away, she sprang to her feet and used her knife as an arrow successfully aiming right between their heads. It missed them both by a millimeter. And hit the tree behind them. Their eyes widened._

"_Has it already been a month, teacher?" Kiroki asked. The duo came to her tent and sat down._

"_Yes it has, do you know what it means?"_

"_Aye."_

"_Good. Then you shall be my apprentice!"_

"_Okay?..." she said confused by her teacher's out of characterness. _

"_So, Trisha, did you do all this?" Ed asked._

"_yep! Well except I didn't gather the fruit."_

"_Who did?"_

"_My bunnies!"_

"_Your bunnies?" he asked._

"_Yeah, I killed they're ma and then I took all them back under the tent, out of the rain. And then they got used to me, and now they're mine. Oh and you see how the fish are turning on their own? Well I gave some food to the field mice and now they're my friends and I made a little wheel for them and they turn the fish and gather nuts. And I put out the nuts on the ground for the birds and they eat those and they help me too!" she babbled._

"_Okay? But how do the birds help you?" he asked._

"_Well, right after I started feeding them, a baby bobcat got stuck in the middle of the river and that was a day it was storming real bad and the river was flooding and I can't swim cause ma still hasn't waterproofed my automail. Anyways a bunch of the birds huddled together and flew me out over the river, and I got the little orphaned bobcat and now he's sleeping over there." She said, gesturing to the sleeping feline in a woven basket._

"_Okay… So Izumi, yall still have 2 months before school starts back for her, think that's enough time or does she need to come back on her winter break?" Ed asked._

"_Well. I think she'll have all of the things I'm gonna teach her down by the end of the summer so unless she wants to come back then no."_

_(End of flashback)_

"So you really did do what I had to."

"Yep. There done." She said as she finished the shelter she had in the past Except done with a different leaf.

"You love the big tents don't you?" Ed asked.

"Yeah. Fire done?"

"Yep. So shall we fish?"

"We shall." She said as they grabbed to makeshift rods and some line and hooks from the survival kit. After a few hours of fishing they had enough for lunch and they were now cooking rotiserary style, curtsey of a few field mice.

"So do you like understand animals or what?" Ed asked her as he watch the mice turn the fish.

"Well kinda and Aunt Raina said I have a Warm Ora which means that things are naturally drawn to me. But yeah I can kinda, basically speak with the animals. Freaky isn't it?"

"NO. kinda cool, actually."

"Really?" she asked. He nodded.

"Really, Really, Kiroki." Her eyes brightened for a second.

"What did you just call me?"

"Your name, Kiroki. Why?"

"You never call me that. You or Ma"

"Probably because we were never informed until recently on what you prefer. Well it is what you prefer right?"

"Yeah. Kiroki's what I've always liked. It's exotic."

"Your Great-Grandma was exotic."

"Pinako?"

"No, Elizabeth. My grandma. Elizabeth Aterc. From my mother's side. Her and my mother are who you are named after." **(1)**

"How was she exotic?"

"She, came to Amestris from Creta. Where she met my grandpa, James Elric. From what she told me they were young, stupid and in love. Got married when they were drunk and crazy and had my Mom shortly after. Grandpa died when I was 6 and after that Grandma went back to Creta. After that she became the Elementalist for Creta and I haven't seen her much since. And before Raina married, she applied for Elementalist and became the tie between Creta and Amestris. Which is part of the reason why she stays over there. She helps Grandma with most stuff now that she's getting a lot older" **(2)**

"SO she's still in Creta and hasn't came back yet?"

"Yes basically. But during the summer we'll get to see her."

"We're going to Creta?"

" Yes, in the early summer I have a diplomatic mission down there and I'm taking yall with me. I haven't been there in awhile, and I wanted to see if I could see her."

"COOL! It's been SO long since we last went!"

The days past quickly. Kiroki and Ed kept themselves busy with fishing, playing with the animals that would come to them, and playing poker with an old deck of cards that Ed kept in his bag.

"Royal Flush. You lose dad. That'll be … 80,000 cens." **(3) ** she said, holding out her hand.

"Damn, can I pay you back when we get home?"

"As long as you have the money in the bank, daddy."

**END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(1) I felt that Ed should have a family member from another land. That might actually be alive. Plus Ed needs some culture. Sure he's part Xerxian but I wanted to put more stuff in there with him.**

**(2) *REVISED EDITION* I made this up on my own, it seems confusing but as the story goes on you'll understand more. But I think enough is said here for now.**

**(3) 80,000 Is equal to 8 thousand. **

**How did I do? It was a little crappie to me because most of it was a flashback and I did skip a lot of time. But I time skip a lot of things. **

**Ed: How could I lose to you?"**

**Kiroki: Easily that's how. Get over it. And I want my money.**

**Ed: You'll get it!**

**Leena: Please review. And if you have any questions or suggestions, PM me or put it in the reviews. (Witch I will read) Now remember**

**Reading**

**Edward's**

**Very **

**Ill-mannered**

**Educational book equals**

**Winry hitting him with a wrench**

**(That's a crappie … whatever the word is for it)**

**EXTRA AN: I revised this chapter because I had a change in mind about how my plot works, seeing how I did this nearly a year ago.**


	4. What Could Possibly Go Wrong? A LOT!

**Hello again my readers. Once again I have provided you with another chapter. And hopefully this time it will be better. And this time I will not only show, Ed and Kiroki's camp but I will show you the other Elric Camp and the two Mustang camps.**

**Roy: Aw Fuck**

**Leena: And why do you say Fuck, Roy?**

**Roy: Because my camp SUCKS.\**

**Leena: Why do you think I'm showing it Roy? Now, Do my Disclaimer.**

**Roy: (sigh) Leenaluvsanime4eva does not own FMA only the OCs, and the plot kinda. **

**Leena: Thank you, and I would like to say that this does go kinda with the manga. I think.**

**Roy: and I would like to say that Leena is an absolute bitch! GOTTA GO! *runs away***

**Leena: Enjoy the story! *chases Roy with softball bat In hand***

One week, 7 days, 168 hours, 10,080 minutes, 604,800 seconds in counting. That was how long they had been in the woods. But, the two Elrics had it made at their camp. A nice big camp, plenty of fish to feed from, as well as fruit, (curdisy of Kiroki's bunnies she had befriended), they had a fire, they had it made. What could possibly go wrong? That was what Kiroki and Edward were thinking as they sat on their fishing rocks. They hadn't caught much this morning, but that was fine, as long as they had the fruit and various berries that the bunnies' brang in they were fine. And now they were tempting their fate bye just thinking one little phrase. What could possibly go wrong? A lot of things. The Elrics never knew what could hit them. But LORD knows it soon would.

(at Roy and his girls camp)

"DADDY!" Monica screeched. Another unfortunate event had yet again happened to the Eldest of the Mustang children. This time it was a skunk. The black and white creature had snuck into Monica's Lean-Too and Had sprayed her down with its treacherous stink.

"What now Monica?" He said to her with a hint of annoyance In his voice.

"Look at me!" she screeched. Roy turned his head away from the river to his shrieking daughter and said,

"What about you. If you got sprayed got take a bath. But away from were I'm fishing- DAMNIT IT GOT AWAY AGAIN! I SWEAR I AM GOING TO JUMP IN AND MURDER THEM IF IT HAPPENS AGAIN!" He yelled, venting out anger.

"You want ME to take a bath in that NASTY ASS STREAM? _AS IF I WOULD EVER DO THAT! DADDY I WANT TO GO HOME! I'm TIERD AND I'M FILTHY AND I'm HUNGARY, CAN'T WE JUST GO HOME?"_

" No Monica, we are not going home. Not unless it is absolutely necessary. Now if you wanna smell like skunk that's fine, you will until you have a proper bath when this is all over, but for now all you've got is the river, so get over it." Roy growled.

" Yeah, Mon. Quit being a whiny, useless, bitch and get the hell over it." Rachel said as she poked the fire.

" Rachel, how about you go be a hoe somewhere else and leave me alone." Monica spat back.

" Oh I'm a hoe? Says the slut that wants' to sleep with every guy she runs into at school!" Rachel growled.

"Guys, can't yall stop arguing for a minute?" She asked, shaking her blonde locks.

"Sorry, sister." They muttered as they turned their backs to one another.

(and now I'm gonna go over to Riza's camp.)

"Aaron, could your turn the fish, please?" Riza asked as she gathered water in the canteens.

"Yes, Mom." He replied as he turned the fish over the fire, letting the other side roast.

"I wonder how your father is doing." Riza sighed.

"_DAMNIT IT GOT AWAY AGAIN! I SWEAR I AM GOING TO JUMP IN AND MURDER THEM IF IT HAPPENS AGAIN!" they heard a familiar voice yell._

"There's your answer, mom." Riza laughed heartily and went back to filling the canteens.

(at Winry's camp)

The pack of four slept soundly in the cave that had been provided in there camp site. Enough said they had it made. Food, water and shelter. And they rested in ease.

(Back to Ed's camp)

"So, Dad… what are we gonna do now?" Kiroki asked as she held a field mouse in her hand, petting the creature's head softly.

"I don't know. We've kinda got it made, shelter, food water. I just wish we had something to do." Ed replied as he leaned up against the tent.

What could possibly go wrong?

It looked to be around 8:00 by the time Kiroki and Ed had eaten. Ed had just headed over to his sleeping bag and turned in for the night. Kiroki had decided to go down to the river for a soak though. She went to her father's side and told him where she would be. HE nodded and whispered a good night. She did also and then kissed his forehead and grabed her bath items and headed to the river.

After sneaking quietly across the camp, over to the river, she quietly stripped down and eased herself in the cold water. After 10 minutes of washing herself off, she dried off and put on fresh clothes. But as she sneaked back over to the tent, she saw a giant dark figure in the fire light.

"Oh my God it's a bear!" she whispered to herself.

'Damn, my bow is in the tent, along with the emergency rifle, and along with DAD! And that's where it's headed. Dear Lord let us live through this night!' she silently prayed. She snuck from bush to bush until she was a few feet from the camp, she heard a struggle in the tent and new that now was the time to head in.

She rushed in to see her father bleeding in his arm and from his abdomen as he tried to fight off the bear.

"DAD!" She yelled.

"Kiroki! Get the gun and shoot it!" he yelled. The bear had caught site off a arrow that had been carved by Kiroki, grabbing the item he thrust it in Ed abdomen. Pain shooting through Ed he fell and the bear turned to Kiroki.

Her eyes widened as she saw her father fall. She struggled to remember her lessons in Elementation from her Aunt.

'_To grasp an element one must be one with the world and be able to feel the energy around them. That is the key rule you must obey.'_ Her aunt had said. She calmed herself partially and reached her hand out making an upward motion. The ground rose as an earth spike. She made a fist and the earth broke from the ground. She made a shooing motion and the spike thrust itself into the bear. Giving a final roar the bear fell to the ground.

She broke from her calm state and rushed to her father's side. Flipping him onto his back she heard him groan.

"Dad, Dad are you awake?"

"*groan* Kiroki?"

"Yeah Dad it's me."

"Is the bear?"

"Yeah I killed it." She said she could hear her voice shaking and tears were pricking her eyes.

"Dad I'm gonna call for help. Okay?"

"I'm fine though, sweetheart." He groaned.

"Dad your impaled and you need help now." She said. Tears were flowing down her face freely but silently. She went to the emergency bag they had been given and reached for the radio. She pressed the blue button. Nothing happened though. Damn. She pressed it again. Zippo. Shit. Pressing it for a total of three times nothing once again. FUCK IT ALL. Someone was supposed to say what's you emergency. All she got was static and finally a spark and the radio caught on fire. Throwing the damn thing into the pit she reached for the trauma kit and the flare gun. Heading out from under the tent she shot of a flare. The sky lighting up with an H E L P! Nice flare gun. Rushing back to her father with the trauma kit. She opened it and looked through it. She had taken a few medical classes in Central Military Hospital during the winter and summer breaks. Good thing treating impalement was one of the courses.

**(Major Author Extra note! I am doing all of this to the best I can I have no actual knowledge in anything medical. So don't get mad if I do something wrong, please. The only medical stuff I know is from watching ****Grey's Anatomy****. And I haven't even watched all the episodes yet.)**

After taking her switch blade from her pocket, she ripped open the t shirt Ed had been wearing to wear she could see the full extent of the injuries. The upper abdomen had been bruised till it was black and a giant claw mark placed itself on his left side, and his flesh arm, and finally the wooden arrow had stuck itself into his right side. DAMN IT ALL!

Ignoring the pile of bile that threatened to rise, she reached for the bottle of alcohol from the kit. She opened it and poured some on the wounds. Edward groaned loudly when the stinging began.

"Yeah I know it stings but I'm doing my best." She muttered. She grabbed a roll of bandages and wrapped up the arm and place a patch across the side wound. Those had been taken care of basically, but would need stitches. Now for the impalement. IT hadn't gone all the way through but judging by the placing and his symptoms, it hadn't hit anything bad that she couldn't take care of. She knew that it would bleed crazily but if she kept calm she could probably close it up with the water from her canteen and Elementation.

"Daddy, I need you to not pass out, stay awake, I'm gonna take out the arrow now. Tell me if I should stop, okay." She said in a shaky calm voice.

"God, do whatever, but make sure you get the damn thing out it's pissing me off, havin the damn thing in there." He cursed, whitch was accompanied by a few groans. She took a deep breath and pulled. After 10 seconds of pulling it was half way out, but Ed's eyes had became saucer like and he had screamed. She immediately stopped but he told her to continue. And she did, but screams were still heard. After it was out she reached for the canteen. Pouring it on the wound and taking control of the water she cleansed the wound and sealed it off. No more bleeding but infection was still possible. She took the water and guided it onto the ground. After patching the wound and then wrapping the whole abdomen off with bandages she groaned,

"I'm done, Dad. Are you alright?" Her voice screamed exhaustion. Elementation wasn't easy it took a lot more energy than alchemy. And right now she felt like she could sleep for weeks.

"I'm better now that you healed me. How in hell's name did you do that?"

"Elementation that Auntie Raina taught me and Medical courses that I took during breaks. Now get some rest, dad."

"Easy enough. Impalment takes a lot out of you, I should know." He smirked. Even when he was close to death he still had a sense of humor. But 20 seconds later he was snoring away.

"Infection is a high risk now. The number one sign is fever, so I better check for that now." She muttered, while placing her flesh hand across his forehead. Feeling the fever heat she sighed. Damn. She really hated her life right now.

What could possibly go fucking wrong right now?

No later than 20 seconds after she thought that, thunder clapped and rain poured.

Just fucking great.

**IT IS DONE! It's 1 fucking 0 5 and I'm fucking sleepy. But my writer sense was tingling and I had to finish the chapter. YAY! **

**Ed: Do you luv for things to go wrong with me.**

**Leena: Well….. ur easy to things with so…yeah.**

**Ed: I hate u**

**Leena: Luv u to sunshine!**

**Now remember!**

(when Ed )** R**eads

**E**dward's

**V**ery

Inappropriate book it

**E**quals too

**W**inry beating the ever luvin shit out of him!

(Ed) HEY WHAT THE HELL!

(incase u didn't know that means, REVIEW DAMNIT!)

Luv u all,

Leenaluvsanime4eva


	5. Coming home and the End of an Arc

**Hello again my fellow readers! I hope you like the last chapter, cause it took me 4eva to fucking write. And now I'm gonna give you another one and hope that it's good. This one will probably be more centered around Kiroki. Because well… She's my main character and it'll be easier on me. I think this ark might be over now though. Now who shall do my disclaimer because I'm too damn lazy to do it myself? I KNOW! I pick, Elicia! (The 3 year old one cause she's adorable)**

**Elicia: Leenaluvsanime4eva doesn't own FMA! Only th' OCs and the Pwot…Kinda. DID I DO IT WITE?**

**Hughes: OF COUSE U DID MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER! YOU R PERFECT IN EVERYWAY!**

**Leena: *Sweat drop* And on with the story!**

**Kiroki's POV**

Did you ever get the feeling that everybody and everything was out to get you, and there was some kind of conspiracy going on that everyone but you knew about and in that conspiracy they strived for you to go down in complete and utter turmoil? Yeah well that's how I feel right about now. I thought that this camping trip would be a breeze. Pitch a tent, eat some roasted fish, and spend some time with my dad, etcetera. etcetera. But no, alas that didn't happen. Instead I end up having to tend to my dad's wounds that still might kill him. The bear that I successfully killed is stinking up the whole camp now, too. And I threw the damn corpse in the raging river, no thanks to this badass storm, and the stink still isn't gone. And that was a week ago when the damn attack happened. But thankfully do to the psychic Elementation, I've put up a barrier and now stuff like that won't come around. Sure the camp looks better now, and I have food again, but the storm has been here for 7 days and help still hasn't come. And I'm well aware infection is in dad's wounds, which I'm treating to the best of my abilities, due to the fever and just by the way it looks. No matter how much I clean them out and rub the ointment I got from some herbs I've found, it just won't let up. Dads in pain, it's always raining, and my life really sucks right now. Yeah I'm well aware I sound like I whiny little brat but Damnit this just sucks!

After having that huge ass rant in my mind I felt a little better, but Dad started groaning again and that meant he was awake and I needed to get something in him. All week long he hasn't held barely anything down. I had just mashed up some peaches, and the canteens were full. I crouched over to him and shook his shoulder lightly.

"Dad, get up you can't lay around forever. You haven't eaten all day and you need something in your stomach." I heard him groan sleepily and he mumbled a Leave me the fuck alone I'm tiered Damnit.

"I'm tiered too, dad but you're going to get dehydrated and that will make things worse now get the hell up." I said aggravation in my voice. He opened his tiered golden eyes and glared at me. I rolled my eyes and propped him up.

"Do I need to feed you or are you strong enough to do it yourself?" I asked. He attempted to raise his flesh arm but instead he groaned. And the after moving his raggedy auto mail, he grabbed the bowl of fruit, but then I saw the arm give out and I snatched it up before it fell.

"You haven't oiled it since we got here have you?" I asked my head facing the roof of the tent.

"No. I left it back at the house."

"Yeah well that was mighty stupid don't you think?" I growled. He narrowed his eyes. I returned the gesture soon afterward.

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"You tell me."

"Why I outta…"

"Do what Dad? In case you hadn't noticed you can barely hold yourself up. So what on earth could you do to me?" I growled. His face looked downward. We sat in silence for the longest time. But I broke it by saying,

"Look, I'm sorry, alright, I didn't mean to snap at you like that it's just… I'm getting stir crazy and I'm pissed because they still haven't come and got us and you've been difficult all week long and everything's just sucking right now."

"It's alright; you have a right to be snappy. I know I'm not the best patient and really sucking doesn't even begin to describe the way everything is going."

"Tell me about it." I sighed. After 5 minutes of silence I said.

"Look I know you don't feel like it but it took me 45 minutes out in the forest to find these peaches, cause I know there your favorite, and I got soaked and then 10 more minutes to get the water and then I had spend 5 more minutes to mash them up. So if you could just eat it then I'll leave you alone until you need to eat again."

"Fine. Feed me. But not one word to Mustang, he'd hold it over me for the rest of my life. He knows nothing of what has happened this week. Understand? Because you are sworn to secrecy." He said, lifting up his flesh pinky, but not moving the arm. I linked his pinky and nodded.

"Pinky swear dad, cause he'd hold it over me, too. Now here, open up." I said holding out the spoon. (How did she get a bowl and a spoon? IDK thin air? Why are they pinky swearing? For shits and giggles that why!) After feeding him, God that was so awkward, I gave him a drink and let him sleep. But alas, all that hard work I had put into making that food was wasted, why you ask? Because he couldn't hold it down and upchucked it outside of the tent. In the rain. That just helped make his fever grow to more than likely around 103. Just fucking great.

After helping my dad settle back down, and covering him up, and placing a cold, damp strip of my used to be t shirt on his head I slumped down to the ground by him. Now my t shirt was a belly shirt and I was freezing. I grabbed the thin blanket from my bag and wrapped it around me. Still cold but it was better than nothing.

Days pass quickly and soon we had been out here for a month. Yes a month. Nothing really changed, Daddy was still sick, help still hadn't come and it was still storming. Will this misery ever end!

**Normal Pov**

**Winry's Camp.**

They had finally given in after a month. Winry was missing home and her baby boys. She was hoping Ed and Kiroki were already home, but she knew that because they were both so stubborn they would never give in until no one else was there. Rescue came in the form of a bus. Which held all the other families. Due to the storm they were ending the trip and letting everyone go home. But Ed and Kiroki were unfortunately the last stop. Winry would just have to wait. They had emergency services following the bus just in case they came into trouble with anyone. But they hoped they wouldn't need them. After picking up Roy and Riza's camp they headed to the last stop. Thankfully the storm was beginning to slack. Winry looked out the window and saw the nice looking camp. Knowing them they were probably living it up. But when she saw a short blonde female shoving something forcefully in the river here eyes widened. What on earth was she doing?

Kiroki looked up from the river when she heard the sound of a horn. She smiled glee fully when she saw the bus. She brought her arm from the water and made sure that the bleeding had stopped. For she had snagged her arm on a tree branch when looking for some more peaches. She sprinted quickly to the tent and said to Edward,

"Daddy get up! Help is here! We can go home!" He blinked his tiered unfocused eyes and smiled.

"Well go get them over here then. I'm ready to go home." He said happily. She ran out from the tent and quickly spotted Elicia who held an umbrella over her head. After reaching her she said,

"Miss Elicia, you might want to get some help for Daddy."

"What kinda help, sweetheart?"

"The emergency kind."

"Damn, what the fuck did he do now?" She asked as she looked toward the sky. After successfully getting Edward in the ambulance, getting an EMT to stitch and bandage up Kiroki's arm, and packing there things in the bottom storage compartment on the bus, Elicia and Kiroki got on and they started home. Winry's eyes became confused when she didn't see Edward, though.

Seeing her mother's dilemma she went to her and explained the situation. Edward would be taken to the Hospital while everyone one else would get dropped off at home. And from there they could change, bath and head to the hospital and see him. Winry had started crying softly and hugged her daughter. After many tears and greetings from all her friends and family, they reached Central and everyone was happy.

After bathing and changing into clean clothes, the Elric party headed to the hospital. When they got in they reached the front desk and were lead to a private room. They opened the door to a drug induced sleeping Edward and the Doctor Emily Johnson standing by, the woman being the family doctor.

"Ahh, Misses Elric, Elijah, Jacob, Jason, Kiroki, James, Matthew, and Little Ed Jr. How are all of you doing today?" Emily asked, her bright cheery smile always lighting up her face.

"We're fine, Emily but how is Edward?" Winry asked.

"It's creepy how she knows all our names and never once messes up." James muttered to Matthew. Matthew snickering at this remark.

"Edward? He'll be fine; Kiroki actually did a good job of treating him, and as to your remark James, remember I was the doctor that helped birth you. So naturally I know each and every one of you brats by heart."

Laughter filled the room on account of the remark.

"Doctor Emily, I was wondering, how come Dad never seemed to be healing when I was treating him?"

"Well, that's because your still not entirely through all the classes and I haven't taught you too much on infections, so you didn't know what this one was. But what you did kept him alive. Cleaning out the wounds, making sure he was fed, treating the fever, that all helped but what you needed was medication to inject in his blood stream, which is currently healing him now."

"Oh!" she sighed.

"So, how long will he be here?" Winry asked.

"Well if goes right in about 2 days I'll let him leave and then he can, excuse me, he will take 2 weeks off. And Kiroki, same goes for you. Don't think I can't see you attempting to hide that cold. I could hear you sneezing and coughing from a mile away. When yall leave, your gonna rest, understood?"

"Yes mamn."

"Can yall just shut the hell up?" a sleepy voice said.

"*gasp* Mamma, Daddy just said a bad word!" Edward Jr. said, while tugging on Winry's skirt.

"Yes he did Eddy and Daddy's gonna apologize isn't he?" Winry asked in her baby voice.

"Yeah Daddy, 'pologize!" He said in his 5 year old voice. Ed groaned and muttered.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever. I apologize now leave me alone and let me sleep." They laughed at how lazy he was.

"God, Shut up!" he started yelling. The laughter was stifled but still there, along with three tiny sneezes from Kiroki.

"Thanks a lot, now I'm awake. Now what do you want?" Edward asked.

"Nothing babe, I just wanted to talk to you. I haven't seen you in a month." Winry said.

"Well then come over here and talk." He said motioning to the fold up chairs and couch that littered the room. After sitting down and talking for hours, at some point Kiroki had fallen on Elijah in exhaustion. A tiny snore was heard and they knew she had fallen asleep. It was only 6:00 PM, but she had been through so much and she was exhausted. Elijah settled her head across his lap and unconsciously stroked his little sister's hair. It was a very touching seen.

"Well we've been here for about three hours, Elijah take you siblings home, and I'll stay here with your father. Elijah you're in charge until I get there, whenever that may be. Understood?" Winry said sternly to her eldest.

"Yes, mamn." Elijah said solemnly.

"Dang." Jacob and Jason muttered.

"And Elijah, make sure that Kiroki gets plenty of rest, and that Matthew, James, and Eddy are in bed by 8:30, Jacob and Jason you need to be in bed by at least 12, remember, you have school, and Eli, same for you. 12. And I don't care if you have to strap here down kicking and screaming but you make sure that Kiroki stays in bed no matter what. Take her temperature, give her the proper meds, etcetera, you know the drill. Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

"Then go, now." She said shooing them out. Jason picked Kiroki up off of Elijah bridal style and held her loosely until Elijah got up. Eli took the girl from his younger brother's arms and carried her small body bridal style. Unconsciously she wrapped her arms around her brother's neck and snuggled into his warm, muscular chest. Eddy was picked up by Jacob and they then, the 7 siblings made their way out of the hospital.

Thankfully the storms had ended and it was a nice enough day to walk down the streets without worry of rain. After the 20 minute walk to their home, Elijah took Kiroki up to her attic bed room and set her down on the loft bed. After tucking her in and running down to the bathroom to get the thermometer, he heard her stir. He was going to go through hell. Because every time Kiroki was sick, she was a bitch the first day and then asleep for the next week. Usually Edward took care of her, because he was the only that she listened to, But when anyone else did, it was absolute hell the first day. He sighed and climbed up to the attic loft and bent down by her mattress. **(1)**

Tiered golden eyes stared at him and he sighed.

"Here, open up, KiKi." He said putting the thermometer in front of her mouth. Instead she flipped her body over and covered her head with her head.

"Look I know your tiered but if your gonna act like a baby I can always treat you like one. And you know what that means? That means that this thermometer goes up that tiny ass of yours." In a matter of 3 seconds the girl shot up and popped it under her tongue. After a few minutes that seemed like hours, Elijah took it from her and rolled his eyes. 102.2. The girl knew how to run a fever didn't she?

After getting the correct prescription and forcing Kiroki to take the very large pill, she fell asleep and Elijah sighed it was 8:30 and time to wrestle the other children. Damn.

After rounding them up and practically tieing them down in their bed, Elijah had a little time on his hand and decided to make himself a sandwich, having made the other children one earlier. It had been a long day, and hopefully Winry would come home. At 1:00 AM on the dot, the said woman came strolling in, and saw Elijah sleeping on the couch. Evidently he had tried to wait up for her but was too tiered after dealing with his siblings all day. She smiled softly and woke him. He blinked tiredly but understood why. The couch was old a ragged and very uncomfortable. And if you slept on it too long you'd end up having back problems. He stumbled to his room and flopped onto his bed and Winry chuckled at her son's sleepy foot work.

(the next day, 6:30 am)

"Good morning, Elijah, Jacob, Jason, James, Matthew, Eddy. And how are you on this fine morning?" Winry asked from the kitchen as she saw her sons come in sleepily. She placed there breakfast in front of them at where they sat at the bar. Elijah started slowly eating, while Jacob and Jason's faces fell into their oatmeal. James and Matthew stirred around at their oatmeal and Eddy ate his whole heartily.

"So did yall sleep well?" Winry questioned, her tiered looking sons.

"mmph." Was heard around the bar.

" I did, mommy and I had this dream…" her youngest babbled. Soon after breakfast the 6 siblings got ready for school, the three older going to the high school and the three younger heading to the elementary school. At about 9:00 Winry heard stumbles and a few curses coming from above, figuring her daughter had awoke she padded over to the staircase to see her daughter holding her head in her hand and stumbling down the attic steps.

"Kiroki stop rite there." Winry said sternly in fear of her sick, daughter falling. But the cry was on deaf ears for when she had two steps left she fell flat on her ass.

"Damn, that hurt like a bitch." She muttered. Her mother sighed and made her way up to her daughter. Winry grabbed the girl by her armpits and hoisted her up sighing as she heard her back pop in protest. Winry sighed as she wrapped her arm around her daughter, supporting her as she helped her feverish daughter step down the staircase and onto the living room couch. Covering her daughter with a blanket she kneeled down beside her and asked softly,

"Kiroki, how are you feeling?"

"I'm hungry."

"Okay, can you stomach some toast?"

"yeah toast is fine, and mamma?"

"Yes baby?"

"Can I have the strawberry fig preserve jelly on it?" **(2)**

"Of course, baby." Her mother smiled. She went to the kitchen and quickly lightly toasted some bread and spread a tiny amount of butter on it then spooning out the preserves on it. She helped her daughter sit up and placed the food in her daughters lap. After quickly gobbling down the food, she gave her mother her plate and snuck down under her blanket. After depositing the plate in the dish washer, Winry came and sat down beside her daughter on the couch, placing the girls head on her lap. She placed a hand on her daughter's forehead and smiled.

"Well you don't have much of a fever anymore so I think you can manage school tomorrow, don't you think?"

"UGH! DO I have to?"

"I' m not letting you play hooky."

"Damnit. Fine I'll go tomorrow."

"Atta' girl. Wanna watch some TV?"

"Yeah as long as something's on."

"Well its 10:30, so I think SpongeBob is on.

"Oh yes, mom, every 15 year old wants to watch GayBob QuierPants.** (3)**" She smirked.

"Okay, what about…Tom Jerry?"

"YES! IT'S LIKE THE MOST VIOLENT CARTOON EVER!"

"Tom Jerry it is." Winry smiled as she turned on the TV to channel 175.**(4)** And after a long day of lounging around and resting, the next day, Kiroki was completely better and ready for facing the never ending crowd at school.

Oh the joy.

**She sleeps on a single mattress with no frame on the bare floor of the attic loft. Just to have that cleared up**

**Strawberry fig preserve jelly is what my Grammy makes all the time, by preserving Figs and strawberry jello powder together and it is awesome**

**This is what my 17 year old brother calls SpongeBob, since he was at least 15**

**That's the channel it comes on my Dish.**

**Leena: And? How did I do this time? Yeah it's finally a long chapter. And yeah I like to rush through the tough scenes. But that's the way I am.**

**Ed: Why was I barely in it?**

**Leena: Because I wanted to center it more on Kiroki.**

**Ed: Whatever**

**Leena: TO ALL REVIEWERS YOU GET A COOKIE!**

**And remember….**

**R**oy and

**E**d's

**V**ery big

**I**ndescribable adventure to the Women's hot spring

**E**quals

**W**inry and Riza beating the shit out of them

(In other words REVIEW DAMNIT!)


	6. A New School Day and New Love?

**HELLO AGAIN MY FELLOW READERS! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES! But I figured it's about time to give you the character profiles for Kiroki's and her friends. Everyone else's profile will be announced in the following Author's notes. Now, Shorty time for the disclaimer. And I also apologize if I rushed it a bit. But as you know, most of this has been rushed, now for the damn disclaimer.**

**Ed: friggin bitch, Leenaluvsanime4eva does not own FMA only the Ocs and the Plot, kinda…**

**PROFILE TIME**

**Name: Cassidy Janessa Havoc**

**Age: 15 1/2 **

**Birthday: April 5th**

**Appearance: Dirty blonde hair that's short and curly. Cerulean eyes, tall, slender form, B-cup breast. **

**Nickname: Cassy**

**Name: Annabelle Rina Falman**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: October 15**

**Appearance: Long black hair, that's usually up in a ponytail and frizzy. Emerald eyes, unusually tall, pencil form, A- cup breast.**

**Nickname: Annie**

**Name: Taylor Kain Furey**

**Age:16**

**Birthday: July 24th**

**Appearance: Spiky brown hair, hazel eyes, medium height**

**Nickname: Tay**

**Name: Aaron Ray Mustang**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday January 14**

**Appearance: Black shaggy hair, black eyes, tall.**

**Nickname: Gear Head**

**Name: Seth Louis Armstrong VI**

**Age:16**

**Birthday: June 12**

**Appearance: Shaggy blond hair, blue eyes, medium height.**

**Name: Trisha Elizabeth Kiroki Elric**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: February 3rd**

**Appearance: Long golden hair (like Ed) that's usually in a long braid, that reaches to the middle of her back. Gold eyes(like Ed) short, automail, C- cup breast.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

School the next day, was how you say, I don't' know, a little. Well… um let's go with interesting. Upon getting on the bus she was immediately flagged down by her new group of friends that included, Cassidy Havoc, Annie Falman, Taylor Furey, Aaron Mustang, and Seth Armstrong. After sitting down with them she was pounced with a question.

"Where were you yesterday?" Annie asked her the minute she was seated next to Taylor.

"I was sick."

"How's your dad?" Cassidy asked.

"He's fine and gets out of the hospital at the end of the day." She answered.

"Did you really fight off and kill a bear?" Taylor asked.

"Yes. I really did. But who told you that?"

"Miss Elicia told us the story you told her after music class yesterday." Seth answered.

"Oh. Well then I'm guessing it's all over school by now?" She questioned.

"Yeah because someone can't keep their mouth shut." Aaron said, glaring at Annie.

"I only told two people."

"Yeah and that was Catherine and Rena Brosh, aka the Tell it all Twins." Cassidy said.

"Sorry."

"OH I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"Oh trust me, Kiroki, I will be that bad." Aaron said. She sighed as they pulled up into the school parking lot. After getting off the bus, the group all headed in the front door.

"Hey Kiroki! We missed you yesterday!" A group of boys hollered to her. She smiled shyly and continued walking.

"Hey Kiroki!" A group shouted. Everyone was saying hey to her or whistling at her and she hadn't the first idea why. Until a group said,

"Kiroki you music is awesome."

"What does she mean?" Kiroki whispered to Aaron.

"Miss Elicia played the tapes we recorded in Music class a month ago. Yours was last and dare I say, we were the best out of the whole damn class." He whispered back. She smiled and said a soft Oh. Then she and Aaron headed into English class.

"Hello Kiroki, Aaron. Kiroki, how's Ed doing?" AL asked as he saw his niece walk in.

"He gets out of the hospital at the end of the day. I know he's gonna be thrilled to get out too. But then he has to take 2 weeks off and stay at home, which will bug him the whole time."

"Yeah, more than likely. Yall go on and sit down." Al said. They sat in their seats, waiting for the other students to come and fill the rest of the room up.  
(After class)

"Well, that was interesting." Kiroki said, thinking about how many names, notes, and numbers of boys she got in English.

"You could say that." Aaron grumbled.

"Come on, Grouchy Pants, let's go to music already." Kiroki said cheerfully.

"Yeah whatever." She pulled his hand and dragged him down the hall, a slight blush across Aaron's cheeks. Upon enter in the room, Cassidy flagged the two over to the table where the rest of their group was.

"So yall know what we're doing today?" Kiroki asked.

"I don't know. Maybe music." Taylor suggested. Annie then punched him in the shoulder.

"Why thank you Captain Obvious. I had no idea that we would do that in a music room. Gosh Tay, you're so stupid."

"Maybe we're doing another recording." Kiroki guessed.

"I hope so." Cassidy said.

"Hello Children!" Elicia chimed as she walked in.

"Hello Miss Elicia!" The class replied.

"Today is another recording! Lucky You! Now go and do it!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"So Kiroki, got any songs we can do?" Aaron asked. Everyone else looking toward her.

"Why are you all looking at me?"

"Because you're the song writer." Seth answered.

"Son of a bitch. Let me look through my folder." She said.

"Thank you but seriously, son of a bitch? That's a little country, is it not?" Aaron asked.

"Look city boy, I'm not originally from here, nor my family. We've lived off and on in Rizembool and Central for years. So if I sound country then your hearing my roots. And I can't help it. I give up the blasted act."

"Wow." Was chorused around the table. After getting a song and the kids learning it. *Kiroki: Lead guitar, Aaron: Bass, Annie: backup guitar, Taylor: mixer**(1)**, Cassidy: Drums, Seth: keyboard.* they got in a booth to do it.

_I hear what you're not saying, it's driving me crazy  
It's like we stopped breathing in this room  
We're both the last to be leaving  
I know what you're thinking, I wish you'd make your move_

It's much too quiet in here, I wanna disappear  
I'm hearing myself thinking too clear  
It's too quiet in here, make it all go away  
Why can't we break this silence finally?

It's like you know where I'm going  
You follow me home but I never invite you inside  
I see what you're not showing  
I've got you alone but the air is so still, it's weird

It's much too quiet in here, I wanna disappear  
I'm hearing myself thinking too clear  
It's too quiet in here, make it all go away  
Why can't we break this silence finally?

Don't stop, don't stop telling me goodnight  
Just promise you'll kiss me goodbye  
What's taking so long?

Don't tell me you're not gonna try  
The tension's building in my mind  
I wanna scream and I know why

It's much too quiet in here, I wanna disappear  
I'm hearing myself thinking too clear  
It's too quiet in here, make it all go away  
Why can't we break this silence finally?  
Make it all go away, it's so quiet in here

"Wow. Dude that was… Wow." Taylor said.

"You really write all these songs?" Annie asked.

"Yeah. I really do. It's what I do in my spare time." She answered.

"You know, my dad is working part time at the radio station now, and I'm sure if I arranged a few things with him, I could get him to let you play on there." Taylor said.

"Me? Play on the radio? With thousands of people listening? No, Absolutely not. I can't do that." She said shaking her head.

"Oh, come on Songbird. Are you really that scared." Aaron said using her state name.

"Songbird?" Annie asked.

"She's the Songbird Alchemist. Works for the government with me."

"You work for the State? That's so awesome. I'm going to when I'm 18." Annie said excitedly.

"It's not that awesome. I only get to do field work during the school breaks. The rest of the time I'm doing paper work, giving paperwork to higher ups, or giving paperwork to my subordinate. And currently I only have one. Being a Major is kinda boring when you're stuck in an office all day. But hey it pays like really good. So when I'm 16 I'll be able to buy the car I've been saving up for since I was 13."

"Your gonna buy a car? Your parent's are actually gonna let you do that?" Aaron asked.

"In the words of my daddy, As long as I have the money in the bank."

"Damn you're lucky. My dad says I can't have one until I move out." Aaron said.

"Me too." Said Cassidy.

"Same." Taylor.

"I have to use the old Ford pickup." Muttered Seth.

"My Daddy's buying me one for my 17th birthday!" squealed Annie. Which this comment was followed by a lot of glares.

"What?" She asked. Gosh this girl was made to be a blonde.

"Annie-babe," Cassidy started.

"Yes?"

"Shut the Hell up. Not everybody is rich. M'kay?"

"Your not?"

"No. In the words on my daddy, Po' ass folks got Po' ass ways." Kiroki said.

"DAMN. But isn't your daddy a Brigadier General?" Annie asked.

"Well he was until Mustang promoted him up to General."

"So he's like right under Fhurer now?" Taylor asked.

"Basically. But we don't have that much money cause it's constantly being used up."

"How so?"

"Well Daddy has missions, medical bills, we have house notes and car notes and college funds and all that shit and not to mention we have to get like 500 dollars worth of food all the times , and all of that adds up and we are poor. Which is why I'm working like 2 jobs just so I can pay for my own car and not have to bother them to pay for it. I'd rather it be that way anyways."

"Damn. You got it bad." Said Annie.

"Yeah."

"Wait a sec, where's your second job at?" Aaron asked.

"Central Café on Main Street. Why?"

"So it really is you that works there on Tuesday's, Thursday's and Friday's?"

"Yeah, you didn't know."

"Didn't notice."

"Who really does?"

"Nobody."

"Did I mention I hate working there?"

"No, why?" Aaron asked.

"Maybe It's my boss is a bitch, maybe it's that I have to deal with too much shit, or maybe it's that I get paid minimum wage."

"That fucking sucks." Said Seth.

"Damn straight, now let's get that tape turned in." She said and they walked out and over to Elicia. Upon handing her the tape, her face grew excited.

"Miss Elicia, are you gonna do something that would make me want to kill you?" Kiroki asked calmly.

"We shall see, Ms Elric."

"Oh Jesus Lord and Savior help me now." She muttered. Soon the bell rang and they headed to their 3rd period, Algebra 1 for Annie, Cassidy, and Seth. While Kiroki headed to Geometry.

"Oh Gosh when will this lesson end?" Kiroki muttered, halfway through the class.

"I don't know but Miss Veronica is taking her damn sweet time." Soon the Lunch bell rang and Veronica Breda was left with a empty room. School went on and the Friends continued to stick together. And as the teens grew apart to head to their homes or work they said goodbye and parted. As Aaron and Kiroki walked there ways before parting Kiroki asked,

"It's Tuesday isn't?"

"Yeah."

"Damn."

"Oh yeah, your job. When do you get off?"

"8:00. So that means I'll miss dinner."

"That sucks, but if you want I can come and walk you home at 8." He said his eyes sincere.

"Uh, sure you can if you want." She said, a light pink tracing her cheeks.

"Okay then."

"So it's a date?"

"Yeah, WAIT! Not like boyfriend and girlfriend, like a friend that's of the female and male species just being walked home! I didn't-"

He was interrupted by a kiss on his cheek from the said girl.

"You talk too much, Aaron-Kun." She said smiling sweetly.

"Kiroki. Do you."

"Like you as something more? The answer is yes."

"Kiroki I li-"

"Like me? I know. You're a very readable person, Mustang." She smirked. He smiled widely and his eyes light up.

"So does that mean?"

"That I'm your girlfriend? Of course what else could it possibly mean?"

"So we're like together?"

"Duh."

"Could you excuse me for a moment?" He asked, turning his back. Before starting jumping up and down shouting,

"YES! I DID IT! KIKI'S MY GIRLFRIEND! MY GOAL HAS BEEN ACHIEVED, NEXT STOP TINY MINY SKIRTS FOR ALL FEMALE OFFICERS!"

"Oh Aaron, your so crazy. And as for the Miniskirts, forget it."

"Aww." He muttered.

"Well, before I go to work, might as well make this official."

"What do you mean official-" he asked but was cut off by a pair of full lips. She put her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes (LOL SHE"S SHORT) as she kissed him, him soon returning the kiss. But as she broke she slipped into the café, Aaron touching his fingers to his lips.

"She really kissed me." He kept saying over and over again. Before soon leaving the shop and heading to the command center.

TBC.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Oh my gosh, this took me so long to finish. I apologize for the late update again. I would have had it up sooner but I have been on vacation in TN for like a week and then school started and… you get the picture. Now REVIEW DAMNIT! AND I DON"T OWN THE SONGS IN THIS STORY! THANK YOU AND GOOD BYE.**

**But remember!**

**And remember….**

**R**oy and

**E**d's

**V**ery big

**I**ndescribable adventure to the Women's hot spring

**E**quals

**W**inry and Riza beating the shit out of them

(In other words REVIEW DAMNIT!)


	7. BF troubles, practice and a new threat?

**I have returned to you with a new chappie! Yeah for quick update's! Personally I had a lot of fun writing this one. And I hope you enjoy this one. **

**Eli! Do the Disclaimer!**

**Eli: Leenaluvsanime4eva doesn't own FMA, only us OCS and the plot kinda. Can I have my cookie now?**

**Me: Yes you may. *hands out cookie***

**Eli: YAY!**

**Now for a few profiles**

**Name: Elijah Tomas Elric**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday: March 5****th**

**Appearance: short blond hair, baby blue eyes, tall, strong.**

**Second name: Thunder**

**Nickname: Eli, used to be Tommy-boy**

**Name: Jacob Dari Elric**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance: Long bronze hair at his shoulder blades usually in a pony tail, dark blue eyes, tall, lanky.**

**Second name: Wind**

**Nickname: Jack**

**Name: Jason Darcy Elric**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance: long bronze hair in a braid, dark blue eyes, small mole under left eye, tall, skinny.**

**Second name: Earth**

**Nickname: Jase**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

(Central Command)

"Whoa, Aaron you look like you've just had the best experience of a life time." Edward said upon seeing the mechanical alchemist walk in with a dazed expression on his face.

"Huh? Oh, General. *salute* I apologize, I just had an amazed experience." He said, going stiff.

"At ease, Major. Do you care to tell me what the experience was?"

"Well. Uh sir, you might not be all too pleased." He said his voice shrinking.

"Go ahead and tell me."

"Well, you see I walked your daughter over to her second job at the Café and we started talking before she went in and then she said she liked me and I already liked her and well she kissed me and May I have permission to date your daughter?" He asked. He saw Edward's face grow red in rage. He began to shake and Aaron began to back away slowly.

"DATE MY DAUGHTER? YOU WANT TO DATE MY BABY GIRL! YOU LITTLE!"

"Watch it Fullmetal, don't want me to demote you, do you." Mustang asked smirking as he walked in, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. Giving a comforting expression to the fear filled teen.

"You can't be serious, that's my baby he wants to date. She's barely 15 as it is." He started.

"Yes, Ed she is barely 15 and you know what? My eldest started dating when she was 14. Hell my little 5 year old claims she has a boyfriend and I don't have a single problem with any of them dating."

"That's because you have a lot of daughters. I have one and I don't want her to grow up to damn fast."

"And there's your problem, Fullmetal. You don't want her to grow up period. Cause you want your baby forever. Do you think I want mine to grow up? No but I also don't want to be my father who refused to let any of my sisters grow up, and look at all of them now. We barely even see each other anymore. Except Jamie. And look at your sister, Raina. Because of your father she moved to another country."

"Don't talk about her like that."

"You know it's true, the more we hold our daughters back, the more they will want to leave and never come back. If you do that with Songbird, what do you think will happen?"

"Just shut up Mustang, I'll raise my children and you'll raise yours end of story."

"You're just too stupid to realize that you're turning into Hoenheim. Hell you look enough like him with all that stubble there."

"I will never be that bastard." He said with disgust.

"Think about what I said, Fullmetal. Aaron, go on and get to work, and Edward, lay a finger on him and I'll incinerate you." He said as he exited the office. Aaron retreated to his desk and as did Edward but the look on his face was filled with puzzlement. Was he really acting like his father?

(At Central Café)

"Bonnie! What time is it?" Kiroki asked as she skated behind the front bar. An empty tray in her hand. Her long blonde hair in a high ponytail and she wore a short sleeved brown dress that was designed like a button down until the skirt of the dress. She had a single half apron on her skirt that held pockets full of items such as pens straws etc. And she had a tag on her dress that said. HELLO! MY NAME IS KIROKI! And she wore brown roller skates.

"It's 8:30! Why do you ask? Got a hot date?" the 21 year old, named Bonnie answered. Bonnie wherein the same outfit but her tag had Manager on it.

"You could see that." She said with a blush. Bonnie smiled.

"This wouldn't happen to be that Aaron guy you told me about would it?"

"Is it that obvious?" she asked turning red.

"Girl it's written all over you face." She said.

"Oh."

"Hey, hottie at table 13. Go get him."

"Kay." She said as she skated off to the table that actually held her new boyfriend.

"May I take your- Aaron-kun?"

"Yeah. Thought I'd like to see you at work so I can just take you home when I'm done."

"Okay. But what do you want? It's 8:59 so order fast."

"Two medium mocha Frappe's to go."

"Kay, be right back and then we're out of here." She said as she skated back behind the counter.

"I NEED 2 MOCHA FRAPPS ON THE FRICKIN DOUBLE!" she yelled as she skated back to the locker rooms. After changing back into her school uniform she ran quickly out, grabbed the already paid for frappes and left with her new boyfriend.

"Here you are, my lady." He said as he handed her a frappe.

"Thank you very much, Aaron-kun. I am so warped. It was order after order after order all day and I still haven't even done that mound of homework. And daddy expects me to go to bed at 11:30!" she said sipping her frappe in between words.

"Speaking of your father, I don't think he like me and you going out all that much."

"YOU IDIOT! YOU WEREN'T SUSPOSED TO TELL HIM! WHEN A FATHER HAS ONE AND ONLY ONE DAUGHTER, THE DAUGHTER KEEPS HER RELATIONSHIPS IN SECRET AND NEVER TELLS HER FATHER ABOUT THE BOY. AND THE BOY NEVER COMES TO SEE THE DAUGHTER IN PUBLIC WITH THE FATHER IN VIEW! Every only daughter and her boyfriend know that!"

"Well whenever I date a girl, I always ask the girl's father if I have permission to date her."

"YOU FRIGGIN NERD! As sweet as that is, NOW MY DAD IS GOING TO DESTROY YOU!"

"I know."

"You're an idiot. But I still love you. But it's your funereal. Now come on, my house isn't far." She said as she threw her frappe in a nearby trashcan and stole her boyfriends hand and dragged him on. They continued walking until they reached the well lit 3 story home know as the Elric Household. They stopped at the front door, looking at each other. She surprised Aaron by pulling him down to her height and kissing him on her tiptoes. But what surprised them both was the door opening, by Edward. His eyes widened as he saw his baby girl kissing a teenage boy. He forcefully ripped them apart and dragged Kiroki inside and slammed the door in the astonished boys face.

"You are so in trouble, young lady."

"For what?"

"For kissing that boy."

"That boy has a name and it happens to be Aaron and he happens to be my boyfriend."

"Oh no hell he ain't."

"Says who."

"Says me, I'm the dad and you're the child and I say your too young to date."

"I'm 15; hell you and mom got married when you were like what my age?"

"That doesn't concern you; now go to your room!"

"Gladly!" She said as she stomped up the stairs to her attic. She went over to her balcony and looked out and saw Aaron still on the lawn.

"AARON-KUN! I LOVE YOU!" she yelled. Even from three stories high she could see his face turn crimson.

"LOVE YOU TOO!" he yelled back, his voice shaking with embarrassment. She laughed and went back inside and snatched up her laptop. After resting against the wall next to her mattress she opened up her chat box.

**Songbird has entered**

**ReakingHavoc has entered**

**LovingLife has entered**

**Songbird:** Hey wasup

**ReakingHavoc: **the sky.

**Songbird: **Why thank your Capitan Obvious

**ReakingHavoc:** You're welcome Lt. Sarcasm

**LovingLife: **You're forgetting she's a major

**Songbird: **that's write

**ReakingHavoc:** Shut up. So how was ur day?

**Songbird:** Me and Aaron are going out and Daddy's mad.

**LovingLife: OMG!**

**Songbird: IKNOW!**

…

**Songbird: gotta go daddy's calling me down.**

**BYE!**

**Songbird is offline**

….

She ran down the stairs two bye two and found herself sitting on the couch in the family room with Edward and Winry sitting there.

"So Kiroki, your father told me you have Aaron as your boyfriend. Is this true?" Winry asked.

"yes ma'am."

"OH I knew it! So tell me is he a good kisser?"

"OH Yes ma'am."

"Winry!"

"What she's a 15 year old girl Edward, she's gonna have a boyfriend. Hell didn't we get married at 15?"

"well... uh."

"We did. So I see no harm in her dating. She's not a baby anymore Edward. And you need to let her grow up."

"But uh."

"Edward." She said holding a wrench limply.

"Fine, she can date him. But only if I get to make the rules."

"We'll see."

"Okay, first, in by 10. He doesn't come over, he doesn't sneak into your room and you keep it locked, no sexual who ha, no visual in my presence, and if he breaks you, I break his face."

"I like everything but him coming over. He can come over as long as they're supervised. And Edward if you don't want visual then don't look." Winry said.

"Fine." He said eyeing the wrench.

"You're not in trouble Kiroki now run along I need to speak with your father about threatening certain boys." She said, glaring and shaking the wrench. At this Ed quickly got up and headed for his bedroom. Winry following and swatting at him with th wrench. Kiroki giggled and then grabbed her cell phone from her bag. She flipped open the keyboard and started texting to Aaron.

Guess wut.

Wut?

Daddy's ok with us datin

Rlly?

Yeah

Rlly, rlly?

Well more like momma is forcing daddy

Aah

Yeah gotta find food

Luv u

Luv u 2

And with that she went into the kitchen. Only to find the food all gone.

"Damn there's nothing to eat. Guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow." She said, sighing as she went up to her room.

(the next day)

"Sorry hunny, you took too long in the bathroom and the boy's scarffed all the food down. You'll have to go hungry." Winry said upon seeing her hungry daughter.

"Damn it," she sighed as she made her way to school. She had missed the bus and was currently walking the 1 mile to school; she didn't even care about being on time anymore.

HONK HONK! Went a horn, she turned around and saw Cassidy with her dad in their truck. The old Chevy pulled over and a door opened.

"you look like you need a ride." Havoc said.

"I do."

"Get in."

"Thanks Uncle Havoc." She said, jumping in. They started driving, and Havoc asked,

"So do you guys have practice today?"

"Yeah." Answered Cassidy.

"Which one?"

"both." Replied Kiroki.

"They're making you do volleyball and baseball in one day?"

"Yeah. They have to cause the volleyball game is tomorrow and then baseball is like the day after that." Said Cassidy.

"Damn. They really wanna work yall."

"Your tellin me. Oh and Uncle Havoc, could you tell Daddy I have practice today and I'm gonna be really late today?" Kiroki asked.

"Can do kiddo. Want me to tell him to wait there for you?"

"He doesn't have to. I just have to go in tonight and do a bit of paperwork. Then I'll just walk on home."

"I'll tell him, but can you tell me a time you might be there in case he asks?"\

"Yeah, we'll probably be done by 7:45 so I'll be there at 8:00."

"They're dragging it out."

"Damn straight."

"Get out, you're here." He said, opening the door for them. They complied and ran inside the building, hurrying to 1st.

(Later, at Volleyball practice.)

"Did you notice how Coach Gray just piled on the work today?" Kiroki asked Cassidy, talking about their volleyball coach. She continued bumping the ball back in the air as well.

"Yeah, like she's so stressed now."

"Maybe it's because this in the regional's tomorrow and we need to win." Annie chimed.

"Yeah but we've gone to regional's at the middle school before and Coach Brannon was never this crazy."

"Maybe it's because he was a man?" Cassidy answered.

"True, but when I was in 7th grade at Rizembool, we were never this crazy."

"Maybe it's a city thing."

"Maybe so." They said, resuming practice. When suddenly a flying volleyball hit Kiroki straight in the head, knocking her over.

"KIKI!" Annie and Cassidy shouted, kneeling by their dazed friend.

"Look at the pretty stars!" she said crazily.

"Wait for it"

…

(faint)

"I knew it was coming. COACH WHAT I DO!" Cassidy screamed.

"Wake her up and give her some food."

"KAY! HEY SHRIMP!"

"THAT'S JUMBO SHRIMP TO YOU!" She yelled sitting straight up.

"Oh my God, where did that come from?" Annie asked.

"She get's like this whenever someone calls her the s word." Cassidy answered.

"Oh." She said. When all of a sudden a roar erupted that shook the gym.

"Kiroki." Cassidy asked.

"Yes (roar)"

"You haven't eaten all day have you?"

"No. Can you get me something?"

"Yeah, granola and a water good?"

"Yep."

"Be right back." Cassidy said, walking to the snack machine.

"That ball got you good, you need any ice?" Annie asked.

"Naw I've had worse."

"Like?"

"My arm and my leg have been severed."

"Oh yeah. So how did that happen?"

"I haven't told yall have i?"

"No."

"Well I'll have to tell you later, I guess." At this time, Cassidy returned.

"Your granola and water."

"Thank you very much." She said taking the food. After scarfing it down, they went back to practice until 5 when they went out into the field for baseball practice. And after hours of practice, the teens were released. Havoc being the one to pick up the three girls today.

"How was practice?" He asked as he watched the three girls get in the bed of the truck.

"Tiresome." They answered.

"I see. Well Cassy I figured since I'm taking Kiroki back to the office and I still have work. I'd take you with me and Annie, your father told me to bring you to him tonight so yall can do your homework and whatever there until we all go home. And Kiroki your father is still there so he'll take you home tonight."

"Okay. But usually he just let's me walk. Why the all of a sudden deciding to drive me home?"

"Classified information not to be discussed with citizens. He'll fill you in when you get there. Girls, this isn't something you need to be in on." He said monoisly.

"Dad?"

"It's nothing you need to be in on if he says it isn't, Cassidy." Kiroki said.

"Oh and Major. Your Father will also be telling you about a special occasion that will happen in a matter of months."

"Oh God, Lieutenant, don't tell me they're pregnant again?"

"Well…"

"Oh LORD! Mr. and Mrs. Freaky are at it again." She said. Laughter erupted from the three other occupants on the truck.

"where did you get that from?"

"I hear the floor creak beneath me whenever I'm not even walking around."

"Oh my gosh that's horrible." They said.

"I know. IT's like do they ever stop doing it?" she asked, her head held down.

"Look we're here, go talk with the boss, Major." He said giving a salute. She nodded and hopped out of the truck and ran into the building.

"Come on girls, I don't need you two getting into this." He said as he made them follow him into the building.

(with Kiroki)

"A few more… here it is. General Edward Elric." She muttered as she stepped up to the door. She knocked three times and heard an Enter.

She peered into he office and her father motioned her in.

"*salute* I apologize for having to come in at this late time, sir." She said her arm held high.

"At ease, it's fine you did have practice after all, Songbird. I imagine Havoc told you to come to me."

"Yes sir, he said you might need to tell me something."

"Aa, I do. As you may know people have been steadily disappearing. Most of them at a title of State Alchemist. And all of which have been in the younger division ranging from 13 to 18. I assume you have heard the story of Scar the Ishbalan?"

"Yes sir, but he died a few years back due to injury, I saw it myself."

"Yes, an accidental fire killed him. But we believe he had a child and that this child is following in her father's footsteps. Now do to this we're giving you a few body guards. They shall be two people that work in the Fhrur's special agent division. Their names are Jamie Mustang and Peter Williams."

"Dad, I can take care of myself I don't need a bodyguard. I'm fine on my own."

"Hey that's what I said whenever Scar was still around and guess what, I almost died. Now you'll have bodyguards, understand?"  
"Huh, yes sir."

"Good, now go do your work, there's not much but I still have a lot so you'll have to wait for me to finish."

"Fine, but I really think I should let Miss Riza come and see you."

"Get her and I'll destroy you. The woman is crazy."

"I know that's the point. And Mom's gonna be just as crazy for you getting her pregnant again. Seriously?"

"Look your Mother isn't 40 yet so as far as we're concerned we can have as many kids as her ovaries can give out eggs."

"Ew, Dad gross!" She exclaimed running out of his office.

"Heh Heh, works every time." He said with a laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~`\

**Ed is so dirty sometimes. But we love him even so. Okay, so you know how in the manga, *SPOILER TO PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN THE ENDING!* you know how Scar ended up. Well I though why not, he died due to an accident when he was accidently killed and he meanwhile had a daughter and she saw and was filled with anger and now wants to kill all these alchemist because that's who killed her father. Real cliché but hey it's what I thought of for the time being. It'll get better eventually.**

**You know how I called Ed and Winry, Mr. And Mrs. Freaky? Well that's because that's what I call my parents a lot because when we were camping in out camper, it rocks back and forth really bad. Well we knew it wasn't me and my bro said it wasn't him, and my mom and dad were locked in the bedroom. And then I heard OH BABY! And then a YOUR MOMMA"S A FREAK! And I was disturbed and we started calling them .**

**So anyways, uh I'll have the next chappie up soon M'kay? REVIEW DAMNIT AND YOU GET FREE COOKIES!**

**And remember…**

**R**oy and

**E**d's

**V**ery big

**I**ndescribable adventure to the Women's hot spring

**E**quals

**W**inry and Riza beating the shit out of them

(In other words REVIEW DAMNIT!)


	8. Kiroki POV, parts of my life, OMP!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! I AM TRULY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Don't hurt me, PLEASE! It took me forever to figure out how to write this. And I hope I did well. But really I think its crap, but that's for you to decide. Now, Edward Junior, do my disclaimer!**

**ED JR: Weenawuvsanime4eva, don't own FMA. Jus the OCS and the pwot, kinda.**

**Leena: Thank you, lil cutie. You people get what he's trying to say I hope. But I don't own anything except Ocs**

**HERE WE GO!**

**~.~**

**Kiroki POV**

I ran quickly and quietly out to my desk. Trying to rid my thoughts of what my dad just said. Gosh, sometimes he's so perverted.

But on another note, now I had to think about this new approaching enemy, and the two big games we had coming up. And the horrible thing is, we're playing Rizembool tomorrow.

You see, I've been switching towns and cities for awhile now. I was born in Rizembool, and lived there for like 5 years, till momma got pregnant with the twins and we had to go to Central to make sure the twins would have a successful birth. And after that we stayed in the Central city house, until the Drachman war, when I got kidnapped. And we went back to Rizembool during the time before I had my auto mail. Also after Drachma, my father saw many things and sustained many wounds. The automail leg port had been severed off, and the ankle of this flesh leg had been so broken and out of place, that he'll probably never lose the limp he has from improper healing.

After 3 years of living in Rizembool. When I was 10, we moved back to Central. Daddy was promoted to Colonel, and I was fixing to start training for the exam. After the summer I spent in Dublith with Izumi-sensei, I came back to Central and took the exam. Fortunately, I passed and became the Songbird Alchemist.

Most people ask, "Why are you called Songbird?" The reason? When I did the last part of the exam, I transmuted the vocal chords in my neck and I had created huge stone pillars all around the field. I screamed and turned those pillars into beautiful statues of all the great alchemist before me. Yeah, after that my name was obvious.

Then, when I turned 11, we went back to Rizembool. Mostly cause Aunt Raina was there, and she was really sick. We stayed there till I was 13 and fixing to be a freshman. Yeah I skipped 6th grade, because it was useless. But during the time I went to Rizembool Intermediate and High school, I was on the volleyball and baseball teams.

And the Rizembool Rangers… (LOL Vic Mignogna) are a very very very competitive squad. They've won match after match after match when I was there. With Illiana Tucker leading them. But when I played, I and Illiana became very competitive rivals. And now she's leading their squad. And I'm, leading my squad, and there is gonna be hell tomorrow night. So…Rangers vs. Wildcats. Who will win? (And the Wildcats are actually my home team…;))

~.~

At 8:30 sharp, daddy was finally ready to leave. I had finished way earlier, and everyone else had already left. My body guards were waiting, and I already knew that my life would soon start getting boring. I and daddy drove home in silence, the guards tailing us. But about 15 minutes before we go there, he said,

"So, Havoc said you have a game tomorrow."

"Yep."

"Who are you playing?"

"Rizembool."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead."

"Mind if I come?"

"I'd really like it if you would."

"Then I'll be there."

"Good."

"Alright…..Hey what's today?"

"Um… Tuesday?"

"Dang."

"Why dang?"

"Because the week isn't over yet."

"Oh Daddy…" I trailed off as we rolled in on the driveway. I climbed out of the truck and grabbed my things before scurrying inside, the guards in pursuit. I climbed up the 2 stories of stairs before slamming open my door and locking it behind me as I entered. I heard the guards protest about me locking the door and staying by myself, but I don't really give a rat's ass.

I flopped onto my mattress and pulled my phone from my pocket and started texting Aaron again.

_**Hey **_ I started.

**Hi**

_**So…Did ur dad assign you body guards?**_

**Yeah and they're rlly annoying**

_**Same here they keep telling me to unlock my door **_

**Fur realz don't they no that we need our privacy?**

_**I KNOW!**_

**Sorry gotta go, Mom's calling us for supper.**

_**K by **_I ended.

I heard mom yell my name to come eat and I rushed out of my room and past my protesting guards all the way to the dining room where a heaping plate of Spaghetti lay at my spot. I sat down and said a silent prayer over my food. Thanking God that he was providing things for me still. Yeah, right now your thinking, "I thought all alchemist were atheist."

Lie. Because this chika so believes in God our Father and Jesus Christ. SO yeah I'm an alchemist/Elementalist, and a Christian. It is possible.

But anyways, I ate quickly but right before I got up to go back to my room, my dad spoke.

"Kiroki wait, I need to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Is these next two games the last of the season?"

"yep, why?"

"Cause I have some field work I need you to do and I know you don't have exams till later."

"YES"

"But I haven't even-"

"yes"

"All your doing is repairing some damage in Rizembool/"

"that's fine."

"Alright, you leave Friday."

"SWEET!" I yelled in victory. I saw everyone else roll their eyes at my enthusiasm.

"What if it gets me out of class and out of the city, I'm all for it."

"you are so much like your father it's not even funny." Winry said.

(Next day)

I woke early Wednesday morning. The sun hadn't risen yet. Mostly cause it was 4: 30 in the morning. Enough time to get up and go for a quick run around the block, come back and shower, get ready for school, and eat and leave.

I pulled my hair out its long braid and watched the curls fly everywhere. I then pulled the giant frizz ball back into a ponytail and then slipped out of my nightgown and into my dark red sweat pants, a black tank and my dark read hoodie. I slipped in my contacts, that nobody except my family knows I where, and headed down stairs.

But when I heard footsteps behind me I turned. Only to see those damn body guards. Jesus, not again.

"Why are you guys following me?"

"It is our job too, Songbird Alchemist, Ma'am" the woman, I think was named Erica or something, told me, her and the other guard saluting.

"First of all, call me Kiroki or Songbird, I don't like formalities. And second, if you have to follow me, I hope you have plenty of energy, because I'm fixing to go run around the block."

"Miss Songbird, believe it or not, we are in shape." The male said.

"Did I mention the block I run is a 10k?" I asked, smirking slightly. I saw them both pale and my smirk grew, "And I also run really fast."

They're eyes grew.

"Well at least yall will get a good workout, eh?" I smirked once again. I headed down the rest of the staircase and headed out the front door. The cold morning air slapping me in the face. I heard the guards behind me and I began running. Running fast, faster than I usually did. I felt like if I went any faster I would die or I would start flying. I saw My uncle's house in the distance, him standing on the doorstep waiting. It was a ritual that I run on Wednesday and Uncle would wait for me to time me on my run on how fast I got there, and Eli would wait at the house for me to run it back.

"Time… a minute and 30.7 seconds." Uncle Al said as I got to him.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, now you mind if I run back with you? I have some information I need to give to Ed."

"That's fine Uncle, but I hope you can keep up." I said before speeding off. I heard him attempt to catch me, but was at least 5 meters behind me. I saw the House in the Distance and met the guards at the halfway point and then kept on and reached my house, Eli tapping the stop as I went past him.

"Time…29.9 seconds,"

"HOLY PICKLES! NEW RECORD!" I screamed out like a fool.

"Holy Pickles?" Eli asked.

"Blame Your girlfriend."

"What did Kennedy do this time?" he asked, referring to his crazy, cheerleader girlfriend. I really thought the girl was wicked, but she said and did some really weird shit.

"Well the other day during 2nd block, I was texting her-"

"You text my girlfriend?"

"Uh, shyah. Your girlfriend is cool, that a problem, Tommy-Boy?"

"NO not at all, now what was she texting you?" he sighed.

"Well I was texting Kennedy and I was telling her about me and Aaron, and she was like OMP, and I was like omp? And then she texted me back saying Oh My Pickles, and yeah then we started texting about pickles and..."  
"I get it Kiki." He said exsasperally, and I swore I heard him muttering something about how all us females are insane.

"But that's where it came from." I trailed off, before racing inside. I stopped briefly in the kitchen to see if anyone else was up.

My question was answered when I smelled breakfast cooking by my mother. Judging by the smell, it was fresh muffins and juice with a slab of bacon. AKA one of my favorites.

"Morning, Mamma."

"Morning Sweetie." She said leaning over the bar and giving me a half hug, which I returned. I heard her sniff me.

"Go take a shower, you're all sweaty."

"Well she should be. She ran the 10k to my house in 30 seconds." I heard Uncle say.

"Seriously?" she asked, cocking and eyebrow.

"Seriously mom, and she ran it back in 29 seconds." Eli said.

"Wow. That's amazing." She said her eyes wide, "Did you hear what they just said, Ed?"

And it was at that moment I saw dad coming down the stairs.

"Yes, Win, I heard." He said tiredly. Gosh is everyone getting up early today?

"Brother I need to speak with you, but first, kids I have news." Said uncle.

"What?" I asked.

"They lifted the rule about yall having to wear uniforms to school."

"Seriously?" asked Eli.

"Seriously." He said.

"THANK GOD! NO MORE SKIRTS!" I yelled. And then ran upstairs. I took a quick shower in my bathroom, and dried off and pulled up my sopping hair into a ponytail, and pulled on a bra and some panties. Then I ran to my closet and pulled out my black, baggy, cargo pants with the chains on them and pulled them on. I pulled out my read tank that said in black letters, _LUCKY 13_, and then I went to my drawer and pulled out my fake "skin" that I had started wearing over the automail. You could barely even tell I had automail when I wore it, unless you noticed the white band that was where it and my real flesh was at.

Mom knew I was being teased at school, so she came up with this cool skin prototype that helped reduce the automail absorbing heat or freezing up during extreme climates. She gave it to me, and I haven't stopped wearing them.

After that, I took my hair down and alchemically dried it, before braiding it down again. Then I pulled on my black sleeveless zip up hoodie, grabbed my red messenger bag and headed downstairs.

I scarfed down my breakfast before rushing behind my brothers to catch the bus, muttering goodbye as I slammed the door behind me, just barely getting on the bus in time. Damn didn't know it took me so long to get ready. It had gone from 4:30 to 6:15 so quickly.

~.~

The school day had come and went so fast, and before I knew it, I was warming up for the game today. We were all dressed out in our uniforms. Black and Red volleyball jerseys with black shorts. My number was 13, my lucky number, and I was ready.

We were having the game on the outside court, and the band was playing for us for this game. Which meant that Jason was playing for me tonight. Well, Me and his girlfriend Peyton. Jason played clarinet in the band, and was a true blue band geek.

Soon enough the Rizembool Rangers came out in their Green and white outfits. I saw Illiana come to the middle of the net and I came as well.

"Well well well, it's the Elric Freak."

"Nice to see you to, Tucker. I see you still hold position as Head Bitch of your team." I countered.

"You're going down Blondie."

"Save it for the court, Tucker." I said back. We shook hands as we were required to do before resuming our places back on the court. I had first serve, and the Rangers didn't even see it coming.

*and because I'm not a sporty person I'm gonna skip through the game, because I know nothing about it*

It was the last set of the game and we were tied. The last point would decide who would win Nationals. On the Wildcat Bleachers, the band was playing out on our fight song, and the cheerleaders were cheering us on.

"Let's go KiKi Let's go, *clap clap*I" was shouted among the crowd. I smirked. They were cheering me on.

Coach called break and I looked around, as I chugged on a bottle of water. In the stands was my whole family, save Aunt Raina and her girls. They lived and Creta and couldn't make it, But They called and told me they would be watching it on television.

My family was cheering for me, and as the fight song died, I heard Jason scream out,

"COME ON KIROKI, GET OUT THERE AND BEAT THAT BITCH! WHOO! GO WILDCATS!"

I smiled and threw my bottle back to the side of the court and I was thrown the ball. It was my serve, and I intended to make it count. I slammed myself into the serve and watched it fly over the net, where Illiana spiked it back, which I returned back to her. We kept hitting it back to each other, before I changed the balls course. Right where the in and out line was.

And just like in every game, when the ball goes to that spot, some bimbo always hits it, because you can never tell if it's truly in or out. Bu the thing is, usually it's hit over the line and your trying to get it to go over the net, but you just can't get it over, and before you know it, it's been hit 3 times on the same side, or the same person hit it twice. And that's when the opposing team get's the point.

And that's why my team is screaming, because we just one Nationals, and the team is lifting me up in the air, cause this is the first time in forever the team has made and achievement like this.

Gosh this has been a great day

**~.~**

**And? How'd I do? You must decide by Reviewing, Damnit! **

**A few questions are held in this chapter. What did Al want to tell Ed? What is the new enemy holding in store for Kiroki? Tune in next time to find out!**

**And please remember to vote for the next story you want to see. The poll is on my profile page. So far the results are**

_**Story of Kiroki Mustang (Your basic What if Mustang had a sister and She and Ed were friends?) : 2**_

_**Sister of Ed (Prequel to Daughter of Ed) : 1**_

_**Holy S*it this ain't Alabama (Two girls are sucked into Amestris. Based on Brotherhood): 1**_

_**Total voters: 2**_

**Remember you can vote for ****2 ****stories.**

**Review, and I'll try to have the next chappie out soon. Till then**

**remember…**

**R**oy and

**E**d's

**V**ery big

**I**ndescribable adventure to the Women's hot spring

**E**quals

**W**inry and Riza beating the shit out of them

(In other words REVIEW DAMNIT!)


	9. Equivilant Exchange, sometimes good

**I would like to thank RenofAmestris for giving me ideas on what to write. Ren, you broke me of my block and I give you a big thanks. GIVE HER A HAND EVERYBODY!**

***Realizes I'm the only one in the room***

**Awkward…**

**Well I'll do the disclaimer today cause everyone is ignoring me today… **

**:'(**

**I DON"T OWN FMA!, Otherwise the ending wouldn't have left you hanging, and it might have never ended at all. I own the OCS and the plot kinda though!**

**And ON WITH THE STORY !**

**Kiroki POV**

The day after the volleyball game went rather well. I didn't have any homework, or any work at all to do really. Well save the baseball game. We played against the North City Thugs, and beat them it was like 0 to 23. BOOYAH!

And now it's early Friday morning and I'm fixing to leave for Rizembool, so I can fulfill my mission.

Oh boy.

**~.~**

I sat quietly on the bench in the train station, my right knee bouncing slightly. I had my hair down in its usual braid and I was wherein my usual travel clothes, a black tank with my sleeveless red zip up hoodie, my black capris and my black combat boots. And I had on my black fingerless alchemy gloves, the transmutation circle stitched in red.

My dad was seeing me off, and since I wouldn't be in Central, my guards wouldn't be necessary. It would be a 2 day ride to Rizembool on the rush train, so I would get to Rizembool, Saturday night, meet up with my Aunt Allison, ***Ed's younger sister. HINT HINT vote for me to writer Sister of Ed and you'll find out about Allison and Raina*** then we'd go to her home; which happened to be the old Rockbell Automail place; and Sunday morning we'd go to church and then I would start the repairing the damage from the twister that came by a week ago.

I checked my watch, 4:45. And the train was pulling up write on time. I jumped at the sound of the doors opening. People rushing off and to their own lives.

"Well, call when you get to Allison's. Kay, kid?" Dad said to me.

"Sure dad. I'll call."

"And don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Okay."

"Wait, rephrase that, don't do anything that your mother wouldn't scream about."

"Aww, ruin my fun why don't you." I scowled. But dad just laughed. I ran up the steps of the train and got in one of the window seats. My dad soon came to the window.

"Don't get yourself in trouble, m'kay?"

"Kay. I think I can handle not getting in trouble, dad. All I'm doing is repairing some damage."

"Yeah I know. But you're just like me many ways. You see something odd and you head in head first and completely reckless."

"And?"

"Don't do that anymore. THINK first. Kay?"

"Kay dad. See you soon."

"Love you too sweetheart."

"Yeah love you too." I said finally before the train began running down the tracks.

The ride was relatively boring, and it seemed like it took years to get to Rizembool. But I finally got there and met up with Aunt Allison at the station.

"Hey Kiroki." She said to me as I got off the train.

"*yawn* Hey Aunt Alli." I yawned.

"Tiered, kid?"

"Naw, just woke up." I smiled.

"Well come on. If we want to get to church on time in the morning, we need to leave now. Come on the wagon's already set." She said. Grabbing up her niece's stuff, and throwing it in the back of the wagon. Allison jumped onto the driver's perch and took the reins. She looked at Kiroki.

"Hop up Kiki." She said.

"Kay." She said doing so, scooting by her aunt.

"Hyah!" Allison said enthusiastically to the horses, slapping the reins. The horses started trotting immediately.

And 1 very bumpy ride later, we had reached the old Rockbell home, which now served as one of Allison's homes.

"Come on Kid." Allison said lightly as she picked up her niece's bag.

"Hey! I'm not a Kid!" I yelled in protest.

*next day, after Sunday morning service, Normal POV*

"That was a really good sermon Brother Daniel preached don't you think? Eh, Kiki?" Allison asked turning toward her niece, her deep brown curls tussling as she moved.

"Oh Yes Ma'am. Of course I like listening to things on Revelations anyways." She answered, fidgeting with the hem of her knee length, deep blue sundress. The good thing about being in a more southern town was that your could wear a nice sundress at any time of the year. But of course, whenever Kiroki wears her dresses, she always has a pair of leggings on under her dress; todays were a deep green that highlighted the color of her dress. Her waist length hair was down from its usual braid and instead curled slightly and flowed around her like a golden curtain.

Allison on the other hand had her deep brown hair in curls and half was pinned up to keep her long bangs out of her face. She wore a simple bright green sundress with a pair of camo booty shorts on underneath, just in case some peeping toms came looking around. Which happened a lot to the, believe it or not, 34 year old. Due to the Philosopher's Stone running through her as it had with her father, she seemed to never age on the outside and stilled appeared as if she was barely 19. ***HINT HINT! MORE INFO IN SISTER OF ED!***

"So after you get home and changed, your gonna start fixing the damage?" Allison asked.

"Oh… Yes ma'am. They said there wasn't much so I should be done within the day." She said before looking down and fidgeting with the hem of her dress again. The duo continued to walk down the old dusty dirt road.

"Something's bothering you, isn't it?" Allison asked out of the blue.

"Uh…well… it's just I've got a bad feeling… like something's not right at home…"

"Well you do have the power of psychic, it could be something happening."

"Maybe I should call…"

"Whatever your heart tells you to do sweetie." Allison replied before looking ahead.

*Back in Central, at Central Command with Aaron.*

"And finally… YES that's it! No more paperwork!" Aaron yelled with glee.

"You're done, Son?" Asked Roy from his desk.

"Oh, Yes Dad, can I go now?"

"Yes, you can leave." Roy sighed before looking back to his unfinished pile.

Aaron soon left the office and began his usual walk back to his home. But about halfway there, he heard someone calling to him.

"AARON! AARON MUSTANG! YOOO-HOOO! OVER HEAR!" Called a familiar red head from a café table that resided outside under a pavilion.

He turned to the voice to find none other than Marissa Breda.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"I just wanna talk, Aaron-kun." She said seductively. He complied to her demand none the less and soon found himself sitting by the she-devil.

"What do you want, Breda?" he asked.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier; I shouldn't have been so mean to Kiroki."

"Well if you wanted to apologize to Kiroki, why don't you speak with her?"

"Because, I can't do this to Kiroki. She said before kissing him fully on the lips.

'_This'll get him for sure; no one can resist a love potion made straight out of alchemy.' _ She thought, referring to the lip salve that had a special chemical in it that made anyone fall madly in love with the person that kissed the person with it on.

She felt Aaron kiss her back and smiled into the kiss.

She broke it off before looking into his smitten eyes.

"So what are you gonna do now Aaron, I'd hate for Kiroki to think you were cheating on her, so why don't you just dump her?"

"O…Kay." He said in a monotone, before reaching for his cell phone.

*back in Rizembool at the same time with Kiroki at the old Rockbell Automail shop*

'_Cause your were Romeo I was a Scarlet letter and my daddy said stay away from Juliet, but you were everything to me I was beggin you please don't GO! And I said-'played_ out from Kiroki's phone.

"Hello, this is Kiroki!" She said cheerfully.

"Kiroki, its Aaron."

"Oh Aaron-kun, what do you need?" she said, her voice brightening.

"We're threw." He said in a monotone voice.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm breaking up with you."

"But Aaron? Why?" she asked, her voice quavering.

"I'm in love with someone else."

"A-Aaron, this isn't funny anymore, stop playing around."

"I'm not playing its over."

"But Aaron!"

"Goodbye Trisha Elizabeth Kiroki Elric." He said before hanging up.

"A-Aaron?" she asked quietly.

Was it really over?

That quick?

Only a month?

She couldn't believe it.

IT was if her whole world had just come crashing down.

She dropped the phone out of her hand and onto the floor. And then she sat down on her bed, put her head into her pillow and screamed her head off.

"Kiroki! What's wrong?" Called Allison from the bottom of the staircase. More screaming followed by sobbing. Allison ran up to the extra room and entered hastily, to find her niece sobbing her heart out.

"Oh Baby, what's wrong?" she asked softly before going and sitting by her niece, stroking her long blonde curls.

The blonde sat up, her face red and tears streaming down them. Her Aunt pulled her into a tight embrace, stroking small circles in her back. Never had she seen such sadness in her niece. Kiroki continued to sob into her aunt's chest before finally calming down enough to speak clearly.

"A-A-Aaron b-b-b-broke up with me!" she choked out before sobbing once again.

"Oh, sweetheart, it'll be okay. You can do better than him anyway." She said softly, still rubbing the girls back.

"But I still love him and he said he loves someone else and then he said goodbye like I was nothing but trash!"

"Sweetheart, if he quit just like that because he let his eyes wander while you were away then he isn't worth it."

"Really?" she asked, sitting up and looking her in the eyes.

"Yes, I know I've been through the same thing many times. Now go clean yourself up, and we should go out, fix up the damage and then we'll go have some ice cream. Kay?"

"K-Kay." She said before rushing off to the bathroom, her alchemy clothes. *the travel clothes she was wearing at the beginning of the story*

A few minutes she came back out, eyes dried and looking extremely more confident, determination and stubbornness set in her eyes, and everything about her screamed "I'm in a boy bashing mood."

"I'm ready Aunt Allison." She said confidently.

"Then away we go." Allison said, while whooshing around and pointing to the door.

*Back in Central*

"What the hell do you mean Aaron? First you break up with Kiroki and now you can't be friends with us anymore?" Yelled Cassy, her hands firmly gripped on his shirt collar, affectively bringing him to her level.

"It's this simple, Cassidy Havoc, I have more important things to do then hang around with you people, for I am in love with someone else." He said in his monotone voice.

"And who the HELL is that?" she said angrily.

"That would be me, Cassidy." Said a venomous little red head.

"Marissa, what the HELL did you do?"

"I did nothing. Aaron-kun here just realized he loves me a heck of a lot more than Kiroki." The she-devil spat.

"Marissa, I swear the minute I found out what you really did, there won't be any mercy for you." Cassy said, with fury.

"We shall see. Now come on Aaron." She said, motioning to him as if he were a dog.

"There's something going on, I know it, and I know that whore is totally behind it." Growled Cassy before turning back to her friends, "And it's up to us to find out what it was. And we need to keep Kiroki out of it."

"Why does she have to be out of it?" Anne asked.

"Because Anne, Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. And if Kiroki finds out that this might be Marissa's doing, then a thing worse than Hell itself will break loose." She said a slight smirk on her face.

*Back in Rizembool, after Kiroki is done doing her job. Her and Allison are at the ice cream parlor*

"Okay I want a medium cup filled with chocolate chip n' cookie dough ice cream, please." Allison said with a smile to the 17 year old that would put there ice cream together.

"And you miss? Kiroki?" he said slowly.

"Oh my gosh, Adam?"

"Uh yeah. But uh order first, and then after I go on break we can talk."

"Kay. Um a big ol' waffle cone dipped in chocolate with three scoops of strawberry ice cream, smothered in chocolate chips. ***MMM! That's what I always get at the ice cream place over at the Gulf. Just thinkin about it makes me hungery.***

"Alright, 7.25 is your total and I'll get writer on your ice cream, just find a place to sit at and I'll bring it to you two ladies." Adam said with a smile. They nodded and after they paid they sat down at a 2 seated barstool by the window.

"Kiroki do you know that boy?"

"Well he was my best friend before I moved back to Central." She said softly, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Well you should speak with him, ketch up. Now here he comes."

"Here you two go. And I'm on break now." He smiled.

"And I'm going to be over there speaking with My friend Cameron, so if you need me…" trailed Allison before taking her ice cream over to another table to sit by her friend since her school days.

"Do you mind?" Adam asked, gesturing toward the seat.

"Oh no! Not at all go ahead, Adam." She smiled.

Well what do you know; equivalent exchange applies to the world, too. For every good thing there is a bad. And for every bad, good is just around the corner.

**~.~**

**And I'm gonna leave you hanging write there. I am evil to you guys though. You all thought it would be a happy story didn't you? WRONG!**

**Just remember to VOTE! AND REVIEW DAMNIT! Only three people have voted and not many people review, which makes me sad. :'( **

**So please for all that is chocolate and good in this world REVIEW and VOTE and give me ideas, and critiques. Whatever I don't care, but I'm not a big fan of flames so if you have something to say that you don't care for can you say it in a nice way?**

**And also to those of you that noticed I made her a Christian, just to let you know, I do that in stories because I want to spread the word. I'm not tryin to shove anything down anyone's throat or anything like that. But if you don't like that I made her a Christian, then don't read it. Because more than likely I'll make my OCS Christian just cause that's my view.**

**And also I got a comment **not naming names** that I shouldn't have made her a Christian just cause "she cusses too much" FYI just cause a Christian cusses doesn't make them not a Christian. Because that would be callin basically my whole family Unchristian. So yeah you don't like I made her a Christian get over it, cussing doesn't make you're a horrible person.**

**Now Please Review and Vote, and thank you for reading my important note. **

**REVIEW DAMNIT!**


	10. Letting go is Hard but then Surprise!

"So Kiki," Allison started as they left the ice cream parlor, "what did you and _Adam_ talk about?"

"Oh just catching up. He told me that when he saw Brianna after the game that you could literally see steam pouring out of her ears." Kiroki laughed.

"Anything else?"

"Well he asked me out, but I turned him down."

"Why?" her aunt questioned.

"Well, I am going home in like a few days, and plus, it's just too soon…"

"It's been 3 hours, and you're not over him yet?" Allison questioned.

"What I and Aaron had was special."

"Well apparently not to him, because he dropped you like a rock. MOVE ON! Boy bash a bit and get yourself a new man!" She exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air.

"But!"

"NO BUTS! I know your already thinkin' of a great song to do, so once your done, tonight we're going down to the open mike, and Gosh Darnit you are havin' a spankin' time!"

"*sigh* Do I have to?"

"Bye golly you do!"

"*sigh* alright."

"YAYS!" exclaimed a hyper Allison.

'_I wonder about her sometimes…'_ thought Kiroki.

*Later, 8:00 PM*

"Is this really necessary?" complained Kiki.

"Yes it is, Darnit, I ain't letting you go out there lookin' like a depressed diva." Allison said while pulling Kiroki's curly-q curls halfway back.

"There, you look hot, now let's go."

"These sleeves are annoying though!"

"You won't notice it soon, though." She said looking toward her dolled up niece. She had on tight skinny jeans that hugged her hips, a sky blue half- belly tank with gypsy style sleeves, her automail skin, and her moccasin boots, with her jeans tucked in them. In a nut shell, **hot.**

They left soon enough and began walking over to the town square. About 15 minutes later, they could see the stage before them.

"Well I signed you up earlier so all we have to do is wait till they call you." Allison said before sitting by the open bar. *No literally they're outside, at like a mini festival, and a bar is just randomly placed out there, but not the kind of bar that is alcoholic. It sells like regular sodas and stuff.*

"And next up is the beautiful Brianna!" said the MC. And soon the bitch was on the stage in a complete slut outfit, singing "Girlfriend" *Avril Lavigne* off key and at the top of her lungs.

"What a whore." Allison muttered to her niece.

"For real." She whispered back. Soon her act ended and the Mc called for a different person. And about 3 songs later this was yelled from the MC.

"And now, last but not least, the moment you've all been waiting for, KIKI ELRIC!"

Cheers were heard, and a shy 15 year old walked up to the stage before handing a CD to the MC.

_State the obvious__  
__I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realized you love yourself  
More that you could ever love me_

So go and tell your friends  
That I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine, I'll tell mine  
You're gay and by the way

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned  
You're just another picture to burn

There's no time for tears  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends

And if you come around  
Saying sorry to me  
My daddy's going to show you  
How sorry you'll be

?Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
[ From: .]

And so watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned  
You're just another picture to burn

And if you're missing me  
You better keep it to yourself  
?Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health

?Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard  
I really, really hate that

Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned  
You're just another picture to burn

Burn, burn, burn, baby burn  
Just another picture to burn  
Baby burn

"Baby burn!" she ended. Cheers were wild and her smile couldn't get any wider.

She exited the stage quickly and was tackled into a fug the moment she got near her aunt.

"YOU WERE GREAT!" she cried.

"Thanks! Now LET ME GO!: she yelled at her aunt whom was still hugging the life out of her.

"Sorry!" she apologized

"S'llright." She muttered back.

*Next day, train station before the train leaves."

"Remember to come back soon, …with your family! IT gets lonely around here Allison said with a sigh. Looking up to her niece.

"Alright, I will. But Aunt Allison, why haven't you gotten married yet? That would help with your loneliness." Kiroki asked from the train seat window.

"No one's really caught my eye since I was your age, Kiks. And no one ever will again probably." She said sadly.

"Why-*Train whistles*" she tried to ask something.

"Bye Kiroki!" Allison called waving her off as the train began quickly moving.

"Yeah… Bye!" She yelled in return.

'_I wonder if she heard me. I wonder what the big secret is with Aunt Alli, too. Maybe Dad'll tell me if I ask him…' _ she thought to herself, looking out the train window as the countryside passed her bye.

*2 days later, 10:00 pm, Central Train Station*

"Now where is he?" Kiroki asked herself as she stepped off the train. She looked around for a few minutes before quickly reaching for her cell phone. Since Eli was supposed to be picking her up, she flipped threw her contacts until she reached his name. She pressed the call button the quickly put the phone up to her ear.

*RING RING RING*

"_Hello?"_ a gruff voice grumbled into the phone.

"Eli? Where are you."

"_Sleeping…with….KENNEDY! OH SNITZEL!"_

"Eli? Who are you sleeping with?"

"_Kennedy! Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh!" _he started panicking.

"Eli? Did you have sex with Kennedy?" Kiroki asked calmly into the phone.

"_YES! At least I think I did?"_

"Are you drunk?"

"_I'm kinda buzzed."_

"Then may GOD be with you when you tell mom and dad."

"_WHY on EARTH would I tell them?"_ he asked exsasperly.

"Because I see something big in your future, and you better be glad you and Kennedy are graduating early."

"_Do you mean that-"_

"Yes, with my psychic ability, there is a baby in your future."

"_And it's MINE!"_

"Yes, now I suggest moving up your proposal and having the wedding before the baby."

"_HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS?" _He exclaimed.

"Because I'm not the one that's going to be a parent."

"_Kiki what am I gonna do?"_

"I don't know about that."

"_Well what do you know?"_

"That I'm waiting out in the cold, and that somebody should be picking me up." She smirked into the phone.

"_I can't make it now, so call somebody else."_

"Huh- Fine!" she sighed/exclaimed.

"_Love you sis, thanks for an early notification."_

"Love you too, bro, bye."

"_Bye."_ He ended, hanging up

"Well guess I'll cal…MOM." She said to herself while flipping back through her contacts.

*Ring ring ring*

"Hello? Said a feminine voice.

"Mamma?"

"Yes baby?"

"Can you pick me up? Eli's out with Kennedy?"

"Sure babe, in front of the train station?" she asked

"Yes, Mamma"

"Alright, love you."

"Love you too, mamma, bye."

"Bye." She said hanging up.

About 15 minutes of freezing her but off, Winry finally showed up in the old red Dodge.

"Get in sweetheart, you must be freezing!" Winry exclaimed as she opened the passenger door from the inside of the warmed truck. Kiroki nodded her head as she jumped into the truck, placing her bag in-between her legs on the floor of the truck. "Shark in the Water" blasted from the radio, Winry's hand tapping rhythmically to the beat of the song.

"How have you been? Mamma?" Asked Kiroki.

"Fine, just had some bad morning sickness." Winry said grimacing, thinking about all the times she had puked in the past few days.

"Well that's bad." She sighed to her mother.

"Why so glum?"

"Aaron broke up with me." She said quietly.

*SCREECHING OF BREAKS!*

Winry pulled into a pit stop on the side of the road and looked her daughter straight in the eyes, holding onto her shoulders.

"Did he really?"

Kiroki quickly nodded.

"I"LL KILL HIM"

"It's fine momma, really. I'm over it."

"No, he broke your heart, I will KILL HIM, for hurting MY daughter." She snarled, looking forward and gripping the steering wheel.

"No mom, you don't have to do that." She said quietly.

"Right, because if I don't your father will." She growled out.

"Just don't. Leave him alone."

"Bu- fine."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome." She mumbled quietly.

The rest of the drive was pretty quiet, as "Shark in the Water" ended and was followed by "Hey Soul Sister".

When they arrived at their home, Kiroki swiftly retreated to her room and plummeted herself to her desk, to quickly right up a report to turn into her father in the morning. And soon after a few minutes she had a brief summary of what she did and was finished. She leapt up from her desk chair and walked glumly to her mattress that waited at the top of her loft *No really, in her attic, when you go in there's a big window with a balcony opening that she likes to sit at. And her desk is against the wall closest to the floor door that leads down stairs. Then there's another staircase that leads up to a life where her single mattress is and also under the loft, or the loft ceiling, she has like a few swings. And up on the loft she's got her big flat screen TV that she can adjust to come down when she wants to watch TV. And she's got like all her electronics and books on the loft, and even more books covering the walls of the room part below her loft. And then on the bottom floor below the loft she has all her musical instruments ranging from a baby grand piano; a classical, acoustics, and electric guitars; a full scale keyboard; drums; and her trumpet that she played in concert band.*

She plopped down with a sigh, turning onto her back and looking up to the high ceiling.

"I can't believe it's really over." She thought before passing into a hard sleep.

*Next day, 12:00PM*

When Kiroki awoke the next day, she felt physically refreshed, yet emotionally exhausted. She thanked God that she always got a day off after getting home from a mission, before she got up, still in her clothes from the day before, and walked over to her closet. After redressing in black baggy sweat pants and a black long sleeve shirt, she quickly hopped down the stairs to the kitchen in search of lunch. She went over to the fridge, and saw a note on the door.

_Kiroki, _

_Hopefully you'll be awake by twelve, I had to go out on a rush job in East City, and I need you to take care of everything. There's plenty of meat to use and everything else is stocked so do what you can with what you have to make dinner. Your father has a meeting at 2:00 so make sure he's awake by then. I left you the keys to the truck so you can pick up James, Matthew, and Edward Jr. up from school. You know what else needs to be done to keep everything running. _

_Be back in a week,_

_ Momma_

"And now I have to do everything. Again. Leave it to Kiki, she can do anything!" She said sarcastically. She muttered a few words under her breath before reaching into the fridge to get something for lunch. She settled on a simple tomatoes and ham sandwich then after finishing it, she ran back upstairs to her parent's room. She knocked briefly before walking in, to a snoring Edward.

"Daddy? Wake up." She said softly *SNORE*.

"Dad? Wake up." she said shaking his shoulder.

"Dad!"

"DADDY! WAKE UP!" She exclaimed.

"MMFF!"

"WAKE THE CRAP UP!"

"WHY?" he whined into his pillow.

"You have a meeting at two!"

"What time is it now?" he groaned.

"12:30."

"DAMNIT!" he exclaimed sitting straight up.\

"Yeah it takes you half an hour for you to get ready and half an hour to get there and read, so you better get movin…" She smirked. She then saw clear panic on his face as he rushed to eh bathroom. She smiled and ran back down stairs to the kitchen and started making him a ham and tomatoes sandwich. At exactly 1:30 she saw her father one down stairs, in uniform, ready to go.

"Here's your lunch, daddy!" she smiled, handing him the wrapped up sandwich with a bottle of coke.

"Thank you sweet heart. But where's your mother?"

"Rush order in East City, won't be back for a week."

"Oh…Are you coming in today?"

"Yeah, probably at about 4, after I pick up the boys."

"When'd you get your license?"

"Few weeks ago."

"They let you get it early?"

"Well they said sine I've already had my motorcycle license since I was 14, they already let me have my driver's license at 15."

"Well that was nice of them."

"Yeah! I know right?"

"Well, I have to go babe." He said kissing her forehead.

"By dad!" she said. Soon he left her alone and she retreated up to her room

*2:30*

"Guess I'll go get ready and leave." She said to herself while shutting down Halo Reach on her Xbox 360. She made the flat screen go back into its folded up spot. Then she swiftly dressed in dark distressed jeans and a long sleeve balk t-shirt that said in red words, _' When life gives you lemons make grape juice, the sit back and let the world wonder how the crap you did it'_, then over that she put on her red hoodie with the flamel on the back of it. She jumped into her combat boots and headed out.

After locking up the house, she hopped into the old Dodge and started on her way to the elementary school.

Soon they were picked up and they were all back at home, along with her older siblings aswell.

And at 3:30 exactly someone decided to ring her doorbell, and being the only teen in the living room at the time she hurridly rushed to the door, opening it to find a familiar blonde realative.

"Aunt Raina?" she questioned.

"Hey there Kiki."

**CLIFHANGER!  
And that's where I'm cutting you guys off. Because I want to add to the suspense. Now look ur about to find out in the next chapter some of Raina, and remember the only way u can learn her full history by voting for her story as the next one I post. Also today I might possibly grace you guys with a New Year's special, So you might get a double story today. Then again I might post it tomorrow. But anyways… **

**Disclaimer!: I don't own FMA or Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift. All I own is My Ocs and the plot…kinda.**

**REVIEW AND VOTE DAMNIT!**

**If you do HAVE A PACK OF COOKIES!**

**Until next time!**


	11. Flashback to the Past of Cassidy!

_Previously on Daughter of Ed_

_And at 3:30 exactly someone decided to ring her doorbell, and being the only teen in the living room at the time Kiroki hurriedly rushed to the door, opening it to find a familiar blonde relative._

"_Aunt Raina?" she questioned._

"_Hey there Kiki."_

_*Dramatic music*_

"Wha- When did you get here?" She asked.

"Just now, thought I'd pay a surprise visit to yall, is that okay?" Raina asked.

"Yeah its fine, I'm just shocked, you've barely visited Amestris since your divorce."

"Yes well I have an offer for you and I need to find some time to speak with someone, but for now, may I come in?"

"Uh. Sure, yeah come on in, Dad's not home from work yet and Mom's on a rush order right now, but they won't mind." She said ushering her Aunt inside.

"Oh, I really need to speak with you and them but just you and Ed will do for now. But right now, do you think you could drive me up to HQ?"

"Sure I was just headed there, let me tell Eli what I'm gonna do and then we can go. Just put your bags anywhere for now." She said before rushing up to the second floor and into Eli's room.

"Eli." She said with her head stuck in the doorway.

"Yeah?" He said looking up from a History book.

"Aunt Raina is here and I'm fixing to drive her and myself up to HQ, okay? Dinner's in the oven, alright, when the timer goes off, just turn off the power and let it set there until we get back, the heat should preserve it. But if we're not back by 7 then go ahead and eat up. It's lasagna, there's salad in the fridge, and rolls in the oven as well. We'll be back later, Kay?"

"Gotcha."

"Bye and what did Kennedy do when you told her she's pregnant?"

"She kinda fainted then when she came too she said she was glad it was ours and that she didn't care what her parents thought as long as we were together."

"Aww, how sweet! Bye" she called as she left back downstairs. She grabbed the dodge keys off the counter and lead Raina on outside.

As they got in she asked,

"Auntie, why did you even get that divorce?"

"It's…complicated but I'll tell you later."

"Okay." She said as she started up the truck.

15 minutes later they reached HQ and headed up to Edward's office. Inside there was an inner office and on the outside was Edward, Alphonse and the other people that took part of the Mustang crew, while Roy and Riza occupied the inner office.

Kiroki opened the doors and as she entered and began walking to her father, report in hand, she saluted.

"Major Kiroki Elric here to report in on her latest mission." She said formally to him.

"At ease, Songbird, I take it the mission was a success?" Ed asked her.

"Yes sir. Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted."

She came around behind his desk and whispered into his ear,

"Aunt Raina's here, can I bring her in?"

"Uh… Sure." He said confusion as to why his sister was there on his face.

"Kay, I'll be right back she said as she tracked back to the door. She grabbed her Aunt's wrist and dragged her inside.

"Raina? What are you doing here?" Questioned Havoc.

"Hey Babe, been a long time hasn't it?"

*Que more Dramatic Music*

**Kiroki's POV**

An awkward tension filled the room as Uncle Havoc and Aunt Raina finally stood face to face after 5 long years.

"So what are you gonna do now, Raina? Try and take my last child from me?" he sneered.

"No, Jean, I'm not. I just want to see my eldest daughter for once in the 5 years I haven't." she retorted back quickly.

"Maybe she doesn't want to see the mother that abandoned her."

"Oh so now I abandoned her? Is that what you've been feeding her?"

"No I just tell her the truth."

"I wouldn't abandon Cassidy even if I was to die. You however took her."

"No I got her fair and square. It's in the divorce papers if you wanna see."

"You mean that cheat court? How you pleaded you were to go mad if you couldn't have her."

"I seem to recall you beggin the judge not to let "your babies" be left with me alone, in fear I might harm them in a rage."

"Jean-"

"ENOUGH"

We turned to see the Fhurer Mustang with an angry look on his face. It was quite a freaky looking face he was making.

"Major Havoc, Colonel Elric: ShootFire Alchemist. Please if you are going to have a spat take it outside of my office."

They were silenced to glaring until the door suddenly opened.

"Hey Dad, you told me to meet you here after practice- what's she doing here?" Cassidy said as she walked in.

"Hello there Cassidy."

"Hello there Bitch."

"Now is that anyway to speak to your mother?" Aunt Raina asked.

"Cassidy I don't like her that much but she is your mother and like it or not she deserves respect as well." Havoc sighed.

"I'll give her respect the day pigs fly." She growled.

"Cassidy-"

"Are you actually taking HER side after all she's done to us?"

"You mother had her reasons and I had mine. We split and went our separate ways. But look that doesn't make her any less your mother."

"I don't care, she hurt you and me, dad!" Cassidy exclaimed, tears coming to her eyes.

"Cassidy if I could do it all over, I swear on my life I would but-"

"But nothing! You still left and took my siblings from me."

"Cassidy-"Aunt Raina started reaching out to grasp her daughter's arm to keep her from leaving. But just as she was in her grasp Cassidy backed away, grabbing her arm as if it was poisoned.

"Don't touch me." She growled, before running out tears flying behind her.

"Cassidy!" she exclaimed.

"I'll get her." I said before retreating out of the tense room. I followed the sound of her boots clomping down the halls until we were outside, and then she started running down the streets. As I caught up to her, I could see her eyes were closed, from the tears flowing from them. Suddenly she made a quick turn into the bustling street where an oncoming 18 wheeler was in her path. I felt myself gasp before I thrust out after her, affectively pushing her out of the way onto the sidewalk. I was in the way now. As the truck came into my sight I threw up my arms, making an X shape with my forearms. A lavender barrier appeared before me and brought the truck to a complete halt, and I let my arms fall to my sides.

I got off the road and traffic continued on as if nothing happened. I then ran to Cassidy where she sat, her knees and elbows bleeding a lot form the scrapes she had gotten from the concrete.

"Cassy, hey Cassy." I called to her, snapping my fingers in front of her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Am I okay? You're the one that just brought a huge 18 wheeler to a stop. Aren't you tiered?"

"Yeah I'm tiered but I'm not bleeding."

"Oh, this isn't much."

"Maybe so, but a scrape is a scrape and germs still affect them, so come on, Uncle AL's house is just around the corner. I'm sure Aunt Mei has something hidden somewhere to treat those scrapes." I said, reaching my hand out to her. She smiled sadly, still crying but reached up and grabbed my hand anyway. I helped her to her feet and she limped slightly.

"Something else bothering you?" I asked.

"My ankle's a little weak." She said. I took her arm and draped it across my shoulders and helped her take some weight off it.

"I'll look at it when we get there." I said grunting slightly at her weight.

It took around 20 minutes to reach Uncle Al's house and together we hobbled up the steps. I released her arm and reached up to knock.

*Knock Knock*

The door opened to my Aunt Mei.

"Kiroki-Chan, Cassidy-Chan, why are you all scrapped up?" She asked as she let us in.

"A minor accident is all. You mind supplying a little bandages?" I asked.

"No problem, I'll be right back." My Xingise Aunt smiled before retreating to the bathroom. I lead Cassidy into the living room and seated both of us on the couch. She sighed sorely for it had been one of the most tiring days in awhile for her.

Aunt Mei returned soon after and wrapped up the minor scrapes and then I took a look at her ankle. I ran some healing energy into and found it was only slightly sprained, so I healed it quickly.

"So… What are you gonna do about your mom?" u asked Cassidy, breaking the silence.

"Ignore her. Hopefully she'll leave soon."

"Cassy why won't you just hear her out?"

"Because she dropped me and Dad like a flippin' rock."

"How?"

"It all started after little Jamie was born."

_Flashback, 5 years ago Cassy POV_

_Mom was always spending time and doting over Jamie. She always got MOTHER CRAZY after giving birth because her hormone were so jacked up. And when there's 5 other kids bugging you all day all the time, and you husbands working full time, it wears out almost everyone._

_I on the other hand kept my 11 year old person to myself. Mom was really snappy and I tried to keep as much off of her as possible, so I ended up taking care of my siblings in most of my free time. And when my twin sister Lori wasn't off somewhere being miss popular, she helped me out too. _

_But during some time, Daddy kept coming in later and Momma kept getting angry all the time. And soon her crazy hormone self started accusing Daddy of cheating on her. _

"_I KNOW YOUR SEEING SOMEONE ELSE JEAN!" Momma yelled from her room. I was in the room below attempting to sleep._

"_For the last time, Raina. I'm not!" he yelled back._

"_Oh please you know I can see you when you're with those women. I'm not a blind psychic!"_

"_Okay, you know what I am seeing someone else But not for the reasons you think!"_

"_Oh then what are you seeing her for?" Raina asked, tears in her eyes._

"_It's a secret."_

"_That's what I thought. And you know what, I'm done. It's over Jean."_

"_Wha- Raina! You're being irrational."_

"_No Jean I'm being smart and I want a divorce."_

"_Raina! You can't do this!"_

"_Then tell me why in Hells name you are seeing another woman."_

"_It's supposed to be a surprise." He muttered._

"_Yeah a stupid ass fucking surprise that you're cheating on me. It's over Jean."_

"_So this is it? You'll drop me without a second thought?" He asked voice unsteady._

"_When I know for sure you unfaithful, yes. So I'm done and taking the children with me."_

"_Raina! You can't take them! They're my girls!"_

"_Yeah well the girls don't need to be with an unfaithful father. They're coming with me and it's final!" she said, I heard her foot stomp giving emphasis._

_My eyes widened when I realized what had just happened. There was NO way I was leaving my Daddy._

_She stomped down the stairs after a little while and soon came to my room. She had my small green suitcase in her hand, and threw it open on my bed._

"_Pack your things, sweetheart, we're leaving." _

"_Why is Dad coming?" I asked playing as if I hadn't heard the argument._

"_NO sweetie he's not." She said._

"_Why?"_

"_Look sometimes when Momma's and Daddies get in fights, and they sometimes have to break up because of something the other did."_

"_So you're dumping Dad?"_

"_When you put it that way, yes."_

"_Then I'm not leaving."_

"_Yes you are."_

"_No, I'm not."_

"_Cassidy Janessa Havoc, You are coming with me, Damnit!"_

"_No, hell, I ain't!"_

"_Cassidy Janessa, you raise your voice at me again and your backside is going to regret it" she said sternly._

"_I. Don't. Care. I'm NOT coming with you!" I hollered, running out of my room. I ran out of the house and onto the side walk and started my way to Kiroki's house._

_Halfway threw my run, I stumbled and ripped a hole in my jeans and scrapped my knee, but I got back up and kept on. _

_When I got to Kiroki's house I knocked swiftly and loudly on the door. It opened to my Aunt Winry._

"_Cassidy-wha-what's wrong?" she asked letting me in and looking me over._

"_Momma's leaving Daddy." I said hurriedly._

"_Oh no, Raina's being irrational. She's trying to take you with her isn't she?" She asked embracing me. I nodded into her shirt, feeling tears in my eyes. _

_Suddenly there was a loud thumping at the door. Aunt Winry let me go and looked through the peephole on her door. She opened it and in rushed my dad._

"_Come here, Cassy." He smiled._

_I ran into his arms and he lifted me up into his arms._

"_Does this mean I'm staying with you?" I asked._

"_As soon as I and your mother finalize everything yes." He said._

_End of Flashback_

**NO POV**

"And that's how it happened. Momma and daddy got everything finalized and I never heard from them again. The Bitch took my siblings from me, and I stayed with Daddy."

"And you can't find it in your heart to forgive her?" Kiroki asked, looking solemn.

"She doesn't deserve forgiveness after all she's done." Cassidy spat with disgust.

"Think about if from her point of view thought. What would you have done in her situation?" Kiroki questioned.

"I sure as hell wouldn't have dropped my other family like she did."

"Cass- ya know what? I'm not arguing about this with you. Let's just go home. I'm sure Aunt Mei can give us a ride." Kiroki said dropping the subject.

"Alright. Let's go then."

**And now I'm ending it here. Because I've been working on it forever now. So tell me what you like, but I must warn you that all ye flamers out there will be replied back too. Incase yall haven't noticed yet, this is a partial AU story, and I don't go strictly by the manga of any of the animes. I just use them as some guidelines. *Personally I like the manga/brotherhood better than the 2003 anime* and this is to that flamer * u know who you are* that wrote,**

_**I guess not really my kind of story, I mean you just made one of those "I'm the main character and I'm awesome at everything I attempt to do! Problem? No worries, I'm better than everyone else at life and I always win. All of my enemies and rivals are all stuck up bitches who do everything wrong but think they're good at everything even though I always beat them and everyone loves me 'cause I'm awesome!" kinds of stories. It doesn't really have much plot. Plus, Ed quit the military in the end of the manga, and got his arm back. On a side note alchemy isn't magic, it can't make love potions, maybe aphrodisiacs, but those are just about sexual attraction and can't be nearly that strong.**_

**Well here's my reply to you Anonymous person**

_**Look here, if my story is just so horrible for you to read then why the HELL r u reading it. FWI It's not your story it's mine and there isn't a LAW that says i have to go strictly by the manga. And u obviously r just some wannabe random *#%^ that does nothing but flame other people because u hate the world and everybody in it and just want to &*^% people off. Well newsflash, u reviewing this story, just makes me go up on the search for stories and your making this story more popular. So if u wanna flame me just know your making me go up in the world while u sit back and hate everyone. And if u knew anything about an fic with OC in it, u wouldn't be flaming. SO go back to the hole you're in and rot.**_

And just to let u know. I'm sorry if u pissed me off but there's a saying called "Do unto others as you would do unto you." And this is all that going to come back to you.

And I'm sorry if i made u mad, but I'm stating my opinion. And even though I'm coming off as a *&^%$ it's cause now I'm pissed.

So sorry i can't seem to please Ur high maintenance ways.

And I'm sorry that u don't understand the concept of

IF U DON"T LIKE THEN DON"T READ

and I'm rlly sorry that's u probably will never read this because you're so stupid as to not read an Authors Note

_**Sincerely,**_

Songbird Alchemist

***Note this is in the Reviews just go and check***

**But you know what Anonomoys? I don't care and I forgive you for being so cruel. Because I'm the kind of person that CAN find it in my heart to forgive. **

**On another note. I REALLY WANT MORE REVIEWS AND I REALLY WANT YOU PEOPLE TO VOTE ON MY HOMEPAGE! To those people that have have a cookie and a hug. *Hugs ** **RenofAmestris****,****Purple Dragon Ranger****, and ****HitsuKarin-sama****, the people who have read, review and I think have voted***

**Well that's about it so now for my disclaimer, take it away Ed!**

**Ed: ,!ILUVCHOCOLATE!**

**Songbird: Ed, what did I say about the chocolate before taking you Ritalin?**

**Ed: EATALLIWANT! *laughs maniacly***

**Songbird: EXACTLY! *munches on chocolate and goes crazy!***

**LATER HATERS!**


	12. Suprises, Wanted Revenge and Reunison

As soon as Mei pulled into Cassidy's drive way, Cassidy muttered a quick goodbye and rushed out to her house. She opened the door quietly and then heard voices from the living room.

"Jean you have no idea how much I've missed you." Raina said.

"Only God knows how much I've prayed you'd come back to me." Said Jean, caressing her face.

"_I think I'm gonna be sick." _Cassidy thought running up to her room.

"Do you think she heard us?" Raina asked. Looking up toward the opening to the hallway.

"More than likely." Havoc said sadly.

"I-I should go, Edward will be wondering where I went off to." She said, getting up. She felt Jeans' hand grab hers.

"Don't go yet." He said, "I just go you back. I don't want to lose you again."

"Jean…" She said, sitting back down by him. She ran a hand across his face.

"Raina…" He said, getting closer to her.

"We shouldn't do this, she's right up stairs." She said, but he cut her off, by taking her lips onto hers. She hesitated at returning it at first, but gave into his nicotine smell that coated every inch of him. She heard footsteps but ignored them. She kissed him deeply and he returned it gratefully.

"Dad!" She heard. She broke off the kiss and looked toward her tearing daughter.

"Cassy, I-"

"You said you would never go back to her. You Promised!" She shouted before retreating back upstairs.

"Cassy!" He called back to her.

"I should go." Raina said sadly, "It's my fault anyway. I'll call you later." She said grabbing up her purse.

"One question, Raina, Do you think we could ever get back together?" He asked looking into her golden eyes.

"Anything is possible, Jean." She said smiling, before heading out. Leaving Jean with a small smile on his face. She closed the door and from behind her she heard,

"!"

"Oh Jean, You are such a Hic sometimes." She chuckled before pulling out a cell phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Little Brother. DO you think you could give me a ride back to your place?" She asked Edward over the phone.

"_You know I can. Where are you at?" _

"Uh Havoc's house."

"_I'll be there soon."_

Raina arrived at the house around half an hour later, Ed in tow.

"We're back!" Ed yelled through the house.

"Dinner will be on the table in a few minutes!" A feminine voice called from the Kitchen.

"What is it?" He asked headed to the kitchen door.

"My special Lasagna, salad and garlic bread." She said, while pushing him out of the kitchen, "Now, go get your sons, I'm fixing to take it out."

"You just don't want me to know what you put in that lasagna." He smirked, while headed to the staircase. He knocked on his son's doors as he passed each of them and then headed back down. 6 heads popped out from the two doors and looked questioningly to their father at the end of the hall.

"Dinner's ready." He said while quickly heading downstairs. His 6 sons following behind him.

A wonderful aroma filled their noses as they came into the dining room. Kiroki brought in the huge tray of lasagna and sat down by her father and her aunt. Everyone seated themselves and together, Kiroki and Raina said a prayer over the meal and began eating with everyone else.

"Sister, why do you do that?" Ed Jr. asked.

"Because, Eddy, I'm not an atheist like most of the family is. I believe in God and thank HIM for the provisions he gives us." She said before resuming eating.

"What's an atheist?" he questioned.

"A person who doesn't believe in God." Raina said, eyeing her brother.

"Hey I acknowledge the fact that there is a God!" Ed said.

"Yes you acknowledge it but even after all you've seen, you still don't truly believe that there is a God and we were saved by Jesus, his son." Raina said.

"There you go with all that who-ha again."

"The only reason you think it's who-ha is because you're a heathen." She said before resuming her meal. The rest of the meal was silent, until everyone was done.

"I'll clean up." Kiroki volunteered.

"No, Kiki its fine, I've got it, you cooked it." Ed countered.

"But-" she started before the door bell rang.

"You better get that." He smirked before ushering her off.

"Fine." She grumbled headed to the front room.

"Ed, You and I need to talk." Said Raina when everyone had left the room.

"About what?" he asked, stacking up the dirty plates.

"Your daughter." She said while taking up the glasses and heading to the kitchen.

"If this is about what I think it is, there is No way in Hell I would let her do that. She does enough as it is, the LAST thing she needs is to go off and tack that to her list of activities." He said while following his older sister and setting down the plates in the sink.

"Ed, you didn't even know what I was gonna ask." She said with a sigh.

"You want her to take the Oath of Elementation." He grumbled.

"How'd you know? You psychic to?"

"Call it a Lucky guess. Grandma's getting ready to step down from Creta and you'll be there fully. So someone has to be assigned to Amestris soon after. And she doesn't need that kind of weight on her shoulders. She's already military, and she has school, and work what more can you do with her?" He sighed as he washed a few of the dishes, then handing them to his sister to dry.

"Okay so you know me more than I thought you did… But it's not your decision! It's hers and I just want to offer it to her. She can't even apply until she's over 18 though. I and Grandma can keep both of the countries going until we get a new elementalist for Amestris though. But Creta doesn't like supporting Amestris forever. The ambassadors are starting to think that Amestris is lagging and depending on Creta for an elementalist."

"And you think my daughter is just gonna fill that spot. She doesn't even know the full scheme of it all!" he exclaimed, looking into his sister's golden eyes.

"That's what I'm for, I didn't have anyone to tell me what I was getting into, and so that's why I'm going to tell her what she needs to know. Trust me Edward, I know Kiroki knows what she can and can't do."

"Look I know she has every capability to do that, but if you tell her now, she'll think she's obligated to do that! She's just like me and every time I've been offered something of high position I take it! Why I don't know! But she does the same exact thing I do!"

"Look if I think she's jumping into too quick I'll talk her into waiting. Okay. She needs a bit more training before she's completely ready, anyway. I can give her that and supply her with all the information I need."

"I still don't think she should do it at all." He said looking straight into his sister's eyes.

"I told you, before you even knew you'd have her, that she'd be special in this process. And I told you, long ago, that with or without your permission, that I would make sure her duty is fulfilled."

"I know, but I still don't want her doing this." He sighed.

"But I can still tell her, right?" she asked with a sudden glee.

"Yes…" he said trailing off as his sister fled for her niece's room.

When Kiroki opened the door she was bombarded by her pack of friends, minus Cassidy.

"Guys what are you doing?" she asked.

"We've come to see how you are! I mean you weren't at school today so I figured you were heartbroken, so now we're here for you!" Anne exclaimed.

"Heartbroken?" she asked.

"You know, *whispers* Aaron." Anne whispered.

"Y-ya really gotta remind me?" she said quietly before running up the stairs. Anne, followed by Taylor and Seth ran up after her.

"Kiki!" she called coming in behind her.

"What's wrong?" Raina asked, coming in there seeing Taylor at the bottom.

"Anne was talking about what Aaron did to Kiroki and it upset her." He said clarifying.

"What happened?" Edward asked, coming in.

"Anne was talking about Aaron to Kiroki and now she's upset."

"What did Aaron do?" Edward asked. Seething in rage.

"He dumped her." He said before running upstairs.

"The little-"

"Ed, later." Raina said, "For now let her contain herself, and leave her alone."

"She didn't even tell me!"

"You wonder why? It's because you'll blow up and cause a big scene and try to kill him. Now go and cool off." She commanded.

"But-"

"Edward Adrian Elric, go, NOW." She growled to her younger sibling.

He glared for a second before retreating to the living room.

"Kiroki! Open the door!" Anne called through Kiroki's locked door.

"NO! Leave me alone!" she yelled back.

"Look, Kiks, we know you're upset bu-" taylor started.

"I'm NOT UPSET!" she yelled. The door slammed open to her tearstained face.

"There is absolutely no reason for me to be upset over that two timing, womanizing song of a bitch! All he is, is another piece of dog shit on the highway of my life! SO PISS ON HIM!" she exclaimed slamming the door again, only to get caught by Anne's foot. Anne heard Kiroki stomp up to her matteress and plop down. When she heard sobs erupt she stepped in and closed the door quietly behind her, leaving Seth and Taylor in the hallway.

She fumbled through the cluttered room up to the matteress and sat down by her friends head. She cautiously reached and began stroking the long gold hair that had fallen from her ponytail when she was running.

"Kiroki-baby sit up." She said.

"No, go away." Her voice muffled by the covers.

"Sit up." She said, pulling her hair.

"OWW!" she yelled sitting on her knees.

"Shoulda just sat up." Anne muttered, "Now tell me what he did."

She pulled an arm across her face and wiped most of the tears.

"So I'm just home from church in Rizembool, right? I get a call from him and he says he loves this other person, drops me like a rock and hangs up!" she said, her throat erupting in sobs. Anne brought her into a sisterly hug and stoked her hair as she sobbed out all her tears.

"There there, everythings gonna be okay."

"But Anne!" she said sitting up now, "I still love him!"

"Well apparently he can return you feelings no longer, so move on."

"That's what people keep saying! But I can't! I love him!"

"It takes time to move on, but it's best if you get over him now."

"I know, it's just-"

"Your still in love with him?"

She nodded, tears brimming in her gold eyes.

"Well when you go back to school, trust me you'll be over him."

"How do you know?"

"Because you'll be super pissed when you see who he's with."

"Who? Who's he with."

"I- I can't even say her name, she makes me so mad." Anne growled out.

"Then I guess I'll have to find out tomorrow." She said wiping her tears.

*next day*

Kiroki awoke early the next morning, she showered quickly and dressed in her bleach stained and ripped up jeans with a graphic tee shirt with the Pepsi sign on it *cause Pepsi rocks!* she put on her dark blue converse and tied her cookie monster hoodie around her waist. Then she brushed out her butt length hair and tied it in a high ponytail.

She raced down the stairs and started on making breakfast.  
And after 20 minutes of cooking, she had 8 plates filled with scrambled eggs, conecha sausage, bacon and toast. She checked the time, 6:30, a half hour till the bus came.

She ran to the staircase,

"DADDY! BOYS! BREAKFAST!" she called from the end of the hall, before running down back to the bar and stealing her plate, dousing her scrambled eggs in hot sauce at the same town.

Her 6 brothers came down shortly all dressed for school and each grabbed their food and scarfed it down quickly. Then a few seconds later, Ed came down and swiftly gobbled it all down. She checked the time, 10 minutes till the bus arrived.

"Guys bus'll be here in 10 minutes!" she called as she saw her brother's retreat. She heard a few gasp and quick feet running toward the bathroom. She gave a small smirk before going up and grabbing her backpack. She took the stairs back down two by two, and barreled out the door giving her father a quick goodbye. She ran over to her bus stop and awaited the yellow school bus to come and pick her up.

"You don't want to drive?" asked Eli as he came up behind her.

"No. I'm fine with rideing the bus. You going to ride too?"

"Yeah, so is Jacob and Jason. Dad's dropping off James Mattie and Eddy." He said, his younger brother's approaching.

"Here's our question." Jacob started.

"Why is it," Jason, "That all of us can drive," Jacob, "But we always ride the bus," Jason, "Or we walk?" Jacob ended.

"You know I don't really know!" Kiroki exclaimed as the bus came and openend the door.

They walked up into the bus and took their normal seats, but as Kiroki walked toward her seat by Cassy she noticed some small sadness on her cousins face.

She sat down by her,

"What's wrong?" she asked Cassy.

"I think Dad's getting back together with her."

"Really? That's great!" she exclaimed.

"NO it's not! He promised me he would never go back to her!" she exclaimed.

"Cassy, I know that you hate your mom right now but you have to forgive her eventually, if your dad made up with her then they'll probably get back toghther and then you'll be back with your siblings again! Won't that be great!"

"Kinda, it just she hurt me when she hurt my dad."

"Yeah well I'm gonna pound whoever Aaron's with now and then I'm going to beat the snot out of him, so I guess we're both in a small pickle right now." I said smirking.

"Don't look now but he's about to get on with that hoe." She muttered looking toward the window. Kiroki looked toward the front and saw Aaron coming on followed by a certain red head.

"No. It's. HER?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's Marrissa again. She's back and kicking like crazy." Cassy said with venom.

"After all that…I'm going to KILL her." Kiroki growled, anger glowing.

"I get second blow. No one hurts my cousin and gets away with it." Cassy spat. Aaron passed by Kiroki without a second glance while holding Marrissa's small fragile hand.

"Hello there Miss Used-To-Be." Marrisa sneered while walking by.

"Excuse me? What was that?" she asked standing.

"You heard me, hoe." She sneered again letting go of Aaron.

"Your just itchin to get yourself in a fight aren't you?" Kiroki asked, clenching her fist.

"I don't know, maybe I am, maybe not." She said, glaring at her.

"Girls!" Called the bus driver, "No fighting on my bus!"

"Yes ma'am." They muttered, going back to there seats.

*at the school*

Kiroki and walked in front of her friends with a stubborn set in mind as she entered her English class. She took a different seat for the day because her usual was by Aaron who she wanted nothing to do with now.

As the lesson began she wandered off into her thinking state and began contemplating the pros and cons of her breakup.

'_On one note I don't have to worry about being tied down. But I just lost one of my best friends. But I also don't have to worry about him doing things behind my back. But now I have to take extra steps to avoid him…'_

"KIROKI!" her uncle called to her from the front of the room.

"Sir?" she asked coming out of her state.

"Pay attention. You look like a statue back there." He said before continueing the lesson on figurative language. After awhile the class ended and she headed to music class.

"Okay class it's recording day Monday and the group with the best music gets to have their song played on the radio!" Ms. Elicia started.

A chorus of boos and yays was heard throughout the room.

"Now all of you break off into groups and go wild!" she exclaimed before turning her back.

"Um… Miss Elicia, do you mind if we change a few partners?" Marrissa asked in her squeally voice.

"It depends, who is it you want in your group?" she questioned.

"Aaron Mustang," she said cooly.

"Well Kiroki, doy your mind if he switches over?

"No, take him, like I care." She said, shooing him as if he were a disease.

"o-kay then? Aaron your with Marrissa's group now, but that leaves yall without a base player ya know." Elicia said.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Um excuse me, is this 2nd period…Music?" a familiar boy asked coming in the door.

"Yes, why?" Elicia asked the 17 year old. He looked to her with his bright green eyes.

"Umm, I'm new here and my scheduale says I'm sussposed to be here." He said, pushing the dirty blonde hair out of his eyes.

"What's your name?" she asked motioning for him to come to the front.

"Uh, Adam Kyle Johnson." He said coming to the center of the room.

"Do you play any instruments, Adam?" Elicia asked him.

"I play the base guitar." He said.

"Then you'll fit in Kiroki's group over there." She said shoving him toward her group.

"Wait a second, Kiki?" he asked looking at her.

"Adam? What are you doing here?"

**END OF CHAPTER12~**

**Yah I know It's been awhile since I updated. And I relize I bitched at that last flame I got. And I admit I overreacted. And I'm sorry to whoever that anonomys person is. **

**But anyways… I figured I'd grace you guys with an update. I just hate that only my true readers ever review. I want to know what you like or dislike. But I don't want you to be a crude bitch when you publicly say you don't like it. If you don't like it then don't review. But if you do like it review. That's all I ask. **

**And I'm gonna take down my poll soon and probably replace it with some bullshit cause no one else will vote…so yeah…that's it.**

**Ed you disclaim**

**Ed: SongirdAlchemist does not own FMA only OCs and partially the plot.**

**REVIEW DAMNIT! **


	13. Dates, Planning and Begenning a Birthday

**Hello my fellow readers again. It's come to my view that a lot of people think Kiroki's a Mary-Sue. **

**Big flippin Deal.**

**Who really cares, least I have a plot. *kinda***

**But ya know some people think it's so horrible that a character is Mary-Sue. TO me a character is a character and nothing more. SO there's a lot of great qualities about the character and so there's some lame emo story behind them. All the real MAIN characters from the original story were like that usually. What's horrible about the Fanfiction writer bringing in a NEW character and giving he or she something like that.**

**I'm not sayin that I'm mad at yall for thinkin my character's mary-sue. I'm just statin my opinion about mary-sues in general. This is only my belief. I don't judge people that have mary-sues. **

**I will admit sometimes it gets a bit outta hand with all these qualities. But some ARE unintentional. And I've seen some really GREAT stories get discontinued or deleted or rewritten because people continuously flame the writer for having a slight mary sue. *shout out to KaylandElric. Lunar Alchemist will forever rock and I hate that she discontinued it. But Lunar Alchemist Brotherhood is just as or even better.***

**To me mary-sues are just another character in a story and it won't bug me if you KINDLY tell me your opinion. I only flame back if you flame first.**

**Hope you read all this,**

**SongbirdAlchemist.**

**Now for my disclaimer**

**I OWN NOT FMA ONLY MY OCS AND THE PLOT SORTA!**

_Previously on Daughter of Ed_

"_Then you'll fit in Kiroki's group over there." She said shoving him toward her group._

"_Wait a second, Kiki?" he asked looking at her._

"_Adam? What are you doing here?"_

"I've been moving in with my sister over the past few weeks. I've been having problems with my parents so she's letting me move in with her. I just got here a little while ago. She had me transferred here a few days back so… here I am."

"Who's your sister?"

"Her names Emily Johnson, she's a resident doctor at Central General Hospital."

"Doc Em is your sister?" she asked.

"Well yeah. But one question why did the teacher say I would fit in your group?"

"Remember how I told you that I had gotten into a recent breakup?"

"Yeah and."

"He was our groups base player and now he's with the snide bitch over there." She said with slight venom.

"Oh. Right. I forgot that that was your reason for not takin up my offer."

"Adam…"

"The offer still stands, you know."

"Adam…"

"Just you me, dinner, a movie…"

"Adam…"

"Yes?"

"I'll answer you after we record, kay." She said heading back to the booths. After everyone was acquainted with Adam, and he was told what to do they started to contemplate what song to do.

"SO… what song should we do, Kiki?" Asked Seth.

"Why do you always pin it on me?"

"Because you're a composer?"

"Huh…well I was thinkin about doin a cover of "Shattered" instead cause I don't have anything prepared really." She explained.

"You mean that Trading Yesterday song?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, it's really easy to play and all so…"

"Sounds fine to me." Said Adam, "I mean I've heard it before and I know how to do it."

"Shattered it is." Said Seth.

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding_

_Fall into your sunlight_

_The future's open wide, beyond believing_

_To know why, hope dies_

_Losing what was found, a world so hollow_

_Suspended in a compromise_

_The silence of this sound, is soon to follow_

_Somehow, sundown_

_And finding answers_

_Is forgetting all of the questions we called home_

_Passing the graves of the unknown_

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading_

_Illusions of the sunlight_

_And a reflection of a lie, will keep me waiting_

_With love gone, for so long_

_And this day's ending_

_Is the proof of time killing, all the faith I know_

_Knowing that faith, is all I hold_

_And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand_

_Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong,_

_lifeless words carry on_

_But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning_

_Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart_

_Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent_

_All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain_

_All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over_

_There's a light, there's a sun, taking all shattered ones_

_To the place we belong, and his love will conquer_

_And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand_

_Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong,_

_lifeless words carry on_

_But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning_

_Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart_

_Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent_

_All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain_

_All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over_

_There's a light, there's a sun, taking all shattered ones_

_To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all_

_(his love will conquer all)_

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding_

_Fall into your sunlight_

"Okay… now what?" started Taylor.

"Well, Kiroki could tell me her answer to my offer." Adam started.

"Right now?" Kiroki asked.

"You said after we recorded."

"What offer?" Questioned Anne.

"I asked her out to dinner and a movie and I'm still waiting on her answer." He smirked looking toward her.

"Oooh Kiki, you've already got them lining up don't you?" Anne chuckled.

"You sure bounce back fast." smiled Cassy.

"Not really much to bounce from when you find out which whore he's taken." She said with slight venom.

"Yes or No Kiroki?" Adam asked impatiently.

"…(huffs) Fine! Pick me up Friday, 8:00 don't be late. Where's dinner gonna be at?" she huffed.

"It's a surprise, but dress nicely. That's my birthday present to you." He smiled.

**AN: Incase I u were confused the date for them is February 2****nd**** and it is a Wends day. Thursday will be the 3****rd**** and Kiroki and Edward's **birthday. END AN

"Kiroki you didn't tell your birthday was soon! When is it?" Anne asked.

"It's tomorrow." Cassy said eyeballing at her cousin.

"Why I didn't tell yall is because it's noneya business." She said in a muttered voice.

"Trisha Elizabeth Kiroki Elric. Why didn't you tell us!" Anne said in a yelling voice.

"Because you'd get all crazy and want to do stuff and have a party. Which I don't need one. I don't need presents and I don't want to make a big deal about my birthday. Kay. So drop it. Yes Adam I will go out with you on Friday though. But it's not you present to me. It's just a date." She said.

"Alright, whatever." He said, "But dress nice regardless."

***Later that day at Cassy's house***

"Dad! Your Dinner's in the oven!" Called Cassy from the living room after hearing the door open and close shut followed by footsteps.

"Not dad, Mom." Raina said coming into the living room.

"What do you want?" she spat.

"Raina, I know you hate me-"

"I don't hate you. That's against my beliefs. I just have a burning loathing passion for you."

"Okay then, but look. I don't want you to have that passion for me anymore. I just want everything back to the way it used to be."

"Well it's kinda hard to go back in time isn't it?"

"Look, I know your mad at me for walking out and leaving you behind."

"No you abandoned me and dad and then stole all my siblings."

"*mutters* you have your sayings I have mine. *normal voice* Whatever you say, but look what matters now is that I'm back now! And I plan to stay, if your Dad will have me back. I want to be back with your father because I have forgiven him. He's forgiven me and I can only hope you'll forgive me. "

"You really mean it?" Cassidy asked quietly.

"More than anything in the whole world."

"Then if dad can forgive you…I might be able to eventually. For now though you still under my radar."

"Just the thought that you aren't cursing at me anymore makes me glad." Raina smiled at her daughter.

*Havoc enters the scence.*

"Well what have we here?" Havoc asked the tow girls.

"Just another daughter chat is all, Jean."

"Yep that's all. Dinner's in the stove if you want some. But is it alright if I head over to Anne's house for a while?" Cassidy asked. *Anne lives just 3 houses down*

"Go for it." He smiled as he watched his daughter exit the scene.

*At Anne's House*

" Okay so we all know that Marissa did something to Aaron, Right?" Cassy started looking over her group, which included herself, Anne, Seth, and Taylor.

"Right." They said in unison.

"Okay, judging by the way Aaron is acting, I say he's under some influence that's making act like he loves Marisa. Our job is to sneak in and see what's really going on inside of Marissa's scheme."

"Yeah but how would we get to do that?" Taylor asked, speaking up over Cassy.

"Simple, there's a dance next Friday, along with that, most military officers will be at the State dinner. Marissa's house will be empty and that's the perfect time to strike and check out her house." Cassy explained strategically.

"Okay, but what about Kiroki?" Seth asked.

"Kiroki is a military officer and will be at the dinner all night and she's not going to know about any of this. Absolutely no word about this to her period. Are we clear?" she asked, clicking her tongue.

"Yes Ma'am."

"On another note, tomorrow is Kiroki's 16th birthday. Our job is to give her the BEST sweet 16, but don't forget about her dad either. He's turning… 37 I think…" Cassy said changing subjects.

"But she said she didn't want a party." Seth countered.

"Which is code for I really want a big sweet birthday bash, duh." Anne said with a valleygirl voice.

"Okay but how are we gonna give her the greatest party ever?" Taylor asked.

"Like all the great party planners… we wing it." Cassy smirked.

***Next Day***

Kiroki woke happily the next morning. After getting ready and dressing in a dark read sleeveless hoody top and black baggy skater jeans, she unbraided her hair and actually flat ironed it out. She put a black and red beanie on her head and then slipped on a pair of black and red Vans.

She tumbled down the stairs and into the living room and went over to her dad.

"Happy Birthday, Dad!" said Kiroki with a cheer. She handed him a wrapped up box and kissed his cheek before going to the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Wait, Sister, stay outta the kitchen!" Eli called from in the kitchen. He came out and blocked the doorway.

"Why?" she asked.

"You don't have to work on your birthday, let me do breakfast this morning." He said nervously.

She gave him a quick suspicious look and said,

"Your hiding something, I know. And I WILL find out." She said before turning and going back to the living room.

"Eli kick you out too?" Ed asked his daughter.

"Yeah, and I have a feeling what the boys are up to." She said.

"Yeah, its kinda obvious what they're doing, isn't it?" asked Edward.

"Yep, now open your present." She smiled. Looking at the gift that still was in his hands.

"I was just about to," he said before tearing the wrappings off. He tore into the paper box quickly and pulled out a T-Shirt. It was black and had on it in red the Flamel symbol like the one on his old red coat. Beneath it in red letters it said, _Team Edward… ELRIC, Cause REAL men DON'T Sparkle._

"Was this Custom?" He asked, gaping slightly at the picture.

"Actually, No. I found it at _No Topic _**(1). **Did you know you have your own fanbase that rival's the Edward Calan **(2)** fanbase. Ya know he's the main character in that series called um… Moonlight or something. But basically it's a sappy supernatural romance that has sparkling "Vampires" in it." **(3) **she said using air quotes.

"I have a fanbase?"

"Well your only the most popular Alchemist in the country. And you don't look half bad to be 37." Kiroki smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes dad, really there's about a gazillion girls in school that are still swooning over you. Shoot even some teachers swoon at you and Uncle Al."

"Really?"

"Yep, and some of the males are attracted to mom to ya know."

"Give me the name and I will MURDER them." He said seriously.

"Oh Dad, I'm kidding." She laughed.

"You better be." He said seriously.

"Don't worry I am." She smiled.

"Alright, well I'd give you your present…but, it's not ready yet."

"Don't tell me you MADE me a present."

"What's so bad about me giving home-made gifts?" he asked.

"Member when we lived in Rizembool and you "Made" me that club house? Or how you "Made" that tire swing. Or how-"

"Okay I get it! I don't have good mechanics like your mother! But NO I did now MAKE you a gift. It has to come in first."

"Is it a Camaro?"

"I can't tell you.

"A Mustang?"

"_I won't break,"_ he willed himself in his head.

"a Les Paul?"

'_You can do it Ed'_

"An SG? A Trans-Am? An original Volkswagen Van?"

"I can't tell you." He said sternly.

"An El Camino?"

_HONK HONK_

"Get going or you'll miss your ride." He said shoving her out the door.

"FINE FINE I'm going!" She called before jumping into Anne's convertible and speeding off to school with her friends.

Oh how little she knew about what was to take place that day.

**END OF Chapter**

_**No topic**_** is like Amestris **_**Hot topic**_

**Edward Calan is the Amestris equivalent of Edward Cullen**

**Moonlight would be the Amestris Twilight**

**Anyways…**

**Okay. You're lucky cause today I'm givin you this update and a new fic. *One that wasn't voted on. It's a Naruto Fic which is why it wasn't in the poll* So to all you SasuSaku fans go out and read the prologue to an oncoming story!**

**Once again I own nothing, save the OCS and the plot kinda.**

**REVIEW DAMNIT!**


	14. An Attempted Surprise

"So Kiroki, had an interesting morning?" Cassy asked as Kiroki slid in beside her.

"Well aside from being kicked out of the kitchen, and not being able to have breakfast this morning, yeah. You got any food?" she asked her cousin.

"Does a chicken biscuit and a mocha frappe sound good to you?" she asked holding up a McDarry's **(1) **bag.

"Um does the words I love you mean anything to you?" She asked grabbing the treasured food from her.

"Tell me something I don't know babe." Cassy smirked.

"OO! Hash browns!"

"Speakin of hash browns, is there any difference in them and a tatter tot?" Anne asked from the front seat.

"Ya know, I have no idea!" Cassy said as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Aren't you glad that Uncle isn't here today?" Cassy asked Kiroki.

"Yeah! He always picks a weak sub. Usually some wanna be tyrant that does absolutely nothing, now let's hurry up and go torment the specimen!" she smiled, as she munched on some hash browns.

*And 1 screaming sub, some smirking students, and a chicken biscuit combo later…*

"I'M NEVER SUBBING 11TH GRADERS AGAIN!" cried the sobbing sub as she ran from the English class room.

"And another one bites the dust." Said Cassy and Kiroki in unison.

"We'll probably get detention if Uncle finds the note she left though, so let's destroy the evidence." Cassy said sneakily, going over to the desk where the note that told of their horrid mischief. They ripped it up quickly and rewrote a new and clean note.

"Music class awaits, and so does Marissa. Wanna beat her up after school?" Cassy smirked to her cousin as they walked down the hallway.

"As tempting as that sounds, no. I don't start fights, I end them." She said calmly.

"Well aren't you the bigger person?" she asked smugly, chuckling slightly.

"I've just realized that fighting against her is useless. I want NOTHING to do with her and NOTHING to do with Aaron." She said confidently.

"You change your mind FAST."

"I see the truth faster."

"You mean you see other hot guys faster."

"You think Adam's hot?" Kiroki asked with a smirk.

"WHa- Da- How- Why… How'd you know?"

"It's kinda obvious, you're very easy to read, Cassy."

"Are you serious?" she asked, her face down.

"Would I lie to you?"

"Y-"

"Don't answer that. My point is, you like him and it's not that hard to see. I've know Adam since I was in diapers and he's more like a brother to me than a boyfriend. I'm going on this "date" with him to tell him I don't LIKE him that way, but I can drop a few hints about OTHER girls that like him. And how amazingly cool they are." She said, eyeing Cassy.

"No you don't have to do that, I can get him all by myself without anyone's help." She smirked.

"Okay then Cass." Kiroki smiled as they walked into the classroom.

They walked into a loud class that was sitting around and chatting.

"Hello, Kiroki, Cassidy. How are you today?" Ms. ELicia chirped.

"Fine, how bout you?" Kiroki asked unsurely.

"Well in my hands I have the results to the recording contest we had the other day."

"And?"

"In a minute I'll tell everyone." Miss Elicia chirped, chipper than usual.

They went and sat down in their usual seat, plus Adam who had taken Aaron's old seat.

"Okay, children, in my arms I hold the results of the recording contest, and I just want to say it was super hard to choose one."

A few groups sighed, figuring they had NO chance whatsoever.

"So the winner is, or shall I say, winners, is…"

A few groups began staring, anticipating the results.

"ALL OF YOU!" she squealed.

"WHAT!" was chorused around the room.

"That's write, you all get to record a song over the radio. Mostly because I love you all so much that I can't bare for any of you to lose! Well except you Damon. I don't like you , plus you suck so, no recording for you!"

"What the H-"

"You BETTER end that with Heck mister!"

A chorus of laughter filled the room and Kiroki looked toward her group.

"Okay, um yeah I don't perform on radios…" she said quietly,

"See that part I don't get about you," started Anne, "You love music, but you refuse to perform over an audience unless you're with family or friends."

"I just don't like performing okay, that's all." She said, looking at the table top.

"Why?" Taylor questioned.

"It makes me uncomfortable, okay! I don't like being out in front of people on the spotlight."

"It's true," Cassy said, "She only performs around people she knows and if it's a lot of people she does know, she still won't do it. Aunt Allison can make her perform if she really wants Kiroki too, but that's about it."

"Really? Jeez, talk about crazy, the wildest girl I know gets stage fright." Seth said.

"Shut up about it, Okay?" she snapped.

"Alright, fine!" he sighed.

***and because I'm such a lazy writer I'm skipping to after school when Kiroki has gone on to HQ with her tag along friends***

"So you really work here nearly every day after school?" Taylor asked, looking around the office.

"Yes, Taylor." She sighed, reading through some more paperwork.

"And how long do you work till?" Adam questioned.

"Technically I should call it off at 5, but I always work overtime, so does dad." She said, putting her signature down on another paper.

"Do you really get to see the Fu- I mean President every day?" Anne questioned, almost using the old title. It was official now, Amestris was a democracy country as of that day.

"If he comes in here while I'm still out, yes. But I don't really talk to him unless he speaks or I have to give him something, like now. SO stay in here and don't follow me, and DO NOT touch anything on my desk or I will hurt you." She threatened, grabbing some papers and heading to the inner office where the president stayed.

She knocked lightly and after hearing a small come in, she entered.

"Good afternoon, President-Sir." She said with a salute.

"Afternoon, Major, at ease." He sighed tiredly.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" she questioned.

"Granted."

"I have a few papers that are in need of your signature, sir." She said, placing the papers on his desk.

"Thank you, Major. Also, excellent work you did in Rizembool."

"Thank you, sir." She said with a small smile.

"I expect nothing but the best of you, Songbird."

"Yes sir, that's all I ever give." She smiled brighter.

"Did anyone tell you, although you look like your father, you're completely different from him?" he asked.

"No sir, mostly because not many people get to know me." She said with a sad smile.

"Well that's too bad for them, you really are an outstanding character." He smiled.

"Thank you sir, Is there anything else you wish to tell me?" she asked.

"Oh yes, I know about what happened between you and my son and I'd like for you to know that I'm deeply sorry for my son's actions. I don't know what's happened to him recently, it's like he's under some kind of spell or bewitchment."

"Don't worry about that, I don't even care about it anymore. Now may I go?"

"Yes you may, Songbird, dismissed."

She gave a salute before exiting quickly.

*late that day, everyone has gone home save Kiroki and Edward*

"Kiroki, are you ready to go?" Ed asked his daughter.

"Yeah dad, are you ready to face the party at home?" she asked.

"Yeah, it might as well not be a surprise they're so obvious though." He smiled.

"Yep, it just too bad Momma can't be here."

"Yeah that's the only thing I could wish for right now is to be with her. She must be pretty damn busy to not even call this week."

"Yeah, she usually calls every night if she can. But I guess this order has her really busy." She said, heading out the door, Ed behind her.

They headed out of HQ and over to Edward's car quickly and were soon on their way home, but as they stopped at a red-light, Edward asked,

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Aaron?"

From the driver's seat he could feel her flinch physically.

"Because, dad, it's not important." She said quietly.

"It is if it's enough to make you cry."

"That was before I saw who he left me for."

"And who was that?"

"Colonel Breda's girl."

"Marissa again?"

"Yes, the she-devil's back."

"Yeah although she looks just like Breda, she acts nothing like him at all."

"Yeah, Colonel Breda's kind and she's a spoiled brat." She said bitterly.

"I thought you two were friends."

"Yeah in like 1st grade before her parents divorced, I got auto mail, she moved to south city with her mom and came back a brat." She said with disgust.

"OH, well can you really blame her, she's been through a lot too, just like Cassidy has as well."

"Yeah I know, but at least Uncle Havoc didn't spoil Cassy to fill the spot of Aunt Raina."

"That's true." He said as they pulled into their driveway.

"Bet ya that they don't know were here yet." Edward said holding up 500 sens *50 dollars*.

"And I will take that bet, because they have so been waiting on us all day." Kiroki smirked, holding up an even amount.

"Well let's check and see." Ed smirked unlocking the door.

And as that door opened they came into a dark front room. Ed felt for the switch and soon successfully clicked on the lights to a waiting group of people who jumped and yelled a slightly delayed SURPRISE.

"Okay, dad, I won, now hand over the money." Smirked Kiroki who was now holding out a waiting hand.

"I have got to stop making bets with you." He muttered, placing the sens in her hand.

"Wait a second. You KNEW?" Asked Eli.

"Well over time you start to expect things, this Surprise party thing yall always attempt because we have a joint birthday, is very predictable." Edward said smartly.

"Oh this isn't the Big surprise dad," Eli said with a smirk.

"Then what is?" he asked.

"This." He smiled, opening the closet door to a Happy Winry.

_***Leena: Starts sappy Music… "REUNITED AND IT FEELS SO GOOD-"**_

_**Ed: Don't you even start that crap! Now cut it off!**_

_**Leena: But I-**_

_**Winry: You're Ruining our moment! Now Shut up I want to see what happens next!**_

_**Leena: But can't I-**_

_**Winry and Ed: NO YOU CAN"T!**_

_**Winry: Now where were we? *Unpauses the story***_

"W-Winry, your back early?" he questioned, walking toward his wife.

"Just for you, plus the baby was eager to come back. So I finished early so I could be back for yall's birthday." She smiled, drawing close to him and embracing him in a hug.

**AN: BTW because I don't feel like putting who was there in "story mode I'll tell you like this, **

**People there are…: The entire Elric Family, including Allison, Raina and her other children *which will be named*, and Great Grandma Elizabeth Kiroki Aterc . The entire Mustang Family *Even Aaron even though most of yall are hating him now* Havoc is there as well as Cassidy, Anne, Taylor, Seth, Adam. And their families *that's Falman and Sheska, Kain and his OC wife Lorraine, Alex and his OC wife Kaitlyn, Emily Johnson who is Adam's sister* Breda is there without Marissa who is staying with her Mom for that time, Denny and Maria are there with Catherine and Rena "the tell it all twins". Also Izumi, Sig and their adopted OC daughter. Also be in mind that the other Families of the military do have more children than just the ones mentioned. Oh and a few girlfriends of the Elric Boys are there as well.**

**I think that's it for people**

**Back to the story! *Tips Hat***

A chorus of AWWS was heard throughout the living room as the couple kissed.

"EWW!" Cried little Ed, Leah Mustang, Vivian and Terra Havoc, and Penelope Armstrong. *The 5 year old children.

The couple broke apart and looked around the room, both of their faces going red.

"Well! That was mildly embarrassing…" muttered Edward, hooking an arm around his wife and sitting on the couch now.

"Yeah well, that's your problem, Dad." Eli started rapping his arm around Kennedy, "But before we start with the party, I'd like to announce something."

"You really want to say this now?" whispered Kennedy, placing a hand on her stomach, " I mean in front of your parents AND mine?" she questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure sweets." He smiled.

"I would like to announce, that Kennedy and I have decided to get married." He said proudly.

"WHAT!" Was heard around the room.

"And That is most defiantly NOT all, People. Because in a matter of 7 months, there will be another addition to this world coming from us." Kennedy said with a smile.

"Kennedy Lucinda Howard, You let this BOY Knock you Up?" Gasped Kennedy's mother *because she's so minor I won't give her a name*

"Mother, I love him! And his name is Elijah Tomas Elric, and I will soon share his name, no matter what you say! I'm 18 and you can't stop me!" Kennedy cried dramatically.

"Don't you raise your voice at your mother like that, Girl!"

"TO bad, I already did." She said with spite. And soon everyone started arguing about everything going on and Kiroki did the only logical thing. Yell over everyone.

"Hey… Hey… YO, MONKEYS IN THE BACK, SHUT UP!"

The house went silent.

"Now look here, it's as simple as this. Eli knocked up Kennedy and now they're getting married early than planned. Now can we continue with this party?"

"How can you take this so calmly?" questioned Kennedy.

"Because I knew about this since before you even took that pregnancy test." She smiled slyly.

"How did you- Oh wait, that's write, psychic." Said Kennedy.

"Yes, as Kennedy so kindly pointed out, I am psychic which is why I know and why I'm so calm. It's really not that hard to swallow. Now if you all would be so kind as to continue with this party, this birthday girl would be very much pleased." She said, sitting down in a lazy boy.

Few people gaped at her as she looked around.

"Was it something I said that disturbed you all as to look at me like that?" she smirked.

And that was that. Everyone resumed their previous conversations and the party continued.

"How do you do it?" questioned Adam to Kiroki.

"Do what?" she asked, looking up to his face.

"Just act totally cool in a tense situation."

"I don't know, I mean I guess I just don't like tension so I strive to make things flow normally. If you catch my drift." She smiled, getting up and grabbing a glass of Mtn. Dew**(2)**.

"You drift is drifting over my head, miss I talk around my words so no one can ever understand me." He smirked.

"Well then figure it out." She smiled before walking off.

"I don't think it's possible to figure you out." He muttered to himself, grabbing a glass of Pepsi.

"That's the thing about Kiki, you can never tell what's going through her head." Said Cassidy who had sneaked up behind him just as he was chugging his drink. Which resulted in him dribbling it down his sunshine yellow hoody with a Sunkist symbol on it.

"Thanks," he muttered, dabbing a red napkin on the faint brown splotches.

"Hey, I'm not the one who decided to be a tough guy and think I could chug a whole Pepsi down in a gulp." She smarted, helping him blot the stain.

"Well excuse me miss I sneak up behind people cause I'm a friggin ninja." He snapped.

"Look do you want the stain out or not?" she snapped hastily.

"I'd sure as heck prefer it."

"Then hold still." She said while getting a pen and scribbling something Adam could not see on a napkin.

"What are you doing?" He questioned when she placed it over the stain.

"This," she said, clapping her hands briefly before placing them down on the circle she had drawn. A brief sparkle happened before she took the napkin of and flipped it to its white underside, which now had a dingy brown hue.

"All I did was transmute the partials of the Pepsi from your jacket to this napkin. It's a basic transmutation, that even the likes of you could do." She smarted, throwing the napkin into a nearby trash bag.

"What do you mean, the likes of me?" he asked.

"I'm just saying, a big hot shot jock like you doesn't seem all that bright." She smirked.

"You callin me stupid miss Honor Roll?" He asked with a hint of anger.

"Gee you catch on quick Blondie!" she said with sarcasm.

"I'll have you know that I pass all my classes and have already been accepted into Med school, all I need is to graduate and I'm gone." He smirked.

"Well Alrighty then, Doctor Boy, you think you're so smart, let's here you recite every element on the periodic table, let's see you do a few gourmet transmutations, huh. Bet you can't do it." She smirked, poking a finger at his oh so muscular chest.

"Let's see you name every bone in the human body and all the cells that make it up, Alchemy Geek." He smirked, poking two fingers against her bony shoulder.

"You're on." She whispered, tiptoeing up and saying it in his ear, her hot breath creating chills on his spine.

"Fine then."

"I called the bet, you start. Let's hear those elements. In order from one to 114." She smirked, setting down on her feet and looking up to him.

"Hydrogen, helium, lithium, beryllium, boron, carbon nitrogen oxygen, fluorine, neon, sodium, magnesium, sili-"

"Wrong."

"What?"

"You forgot Aluminum you fool." She smirked.

"Alchemy nerd."

"wannabe macho man."

"I'm more of a man than anybody else here."

"Please, my cat is tougher than you."

And for most of the night those two continuously bickered/flirted for the whole night **(3)**.

"Gosh they are so hopelessly in love I can barely bare it." Smiled Kiroki from a distance.

"I know what ya mean." A voice said. She looked up,

"Fuehrer Mustang! You're here too?"

"Well you are my youngest subordinate and my family might as well be related to yours so, I figured we'd all stop by." He said with a smile.

"So that means… Aaron is here too?" she questioned, words slowly.

"Yes, he is."

"Well then, Mr. Mustang, I must go see him."

"Kiroki, you're not going to do anything rash are you?"

"Me Rash? What would make you think I would do something rash?" she asked with an evil smile.

She walked off quickly in search of the black haired boy, and found him stuck in a corner by himself.

"Aaron." She said with a smile.

"What?" he asked, stubbornness and anger in his voice.

She went and stood beside him in the same corner.

"So, how's it been, ya know you with that slut and all?" she questioned.

"Fine, now leave me alone." He snapped.

"NO can do, Aaron, this is my house where I am free to come and go as I please." She smirked.

"Whatever."

"But I just have to know, what made you "love" that whore you're currently with?"

"I don't know alright, it was an impulse, something came over me, okay."

"Why so dark sounding? Something wrong in the world of Aaron Mustang?"

"No."

"Then quit attempting to ignore my presence, or do I urk you that much?"

"You don't urk me."

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"…"

"I'm waiting."

"Just because we're not together anymore, doesn't mean we still can't be friends. Before something was in front of me like a wall that I couldn't break."

"Yeah that'd be Marissa."

"NO, not just here but something else, like a block. But instead of alchemy it was affecting my emotions."

"Yeah that's obvious."

"But it's fading, okay, I'm seeing things differently now. She's not here right now and I feel like I was before or something."

"That's because she's not influencing you like she has been."

"What do you mean?"

"Personally? I think she got one of the alchemic potions from one of the labs at HQ. She's using it to influence you, but that's just my hypothesis."

"I believe you."

"What?"

"I believe you because I know what you're talking about, and I've tested a few before."

"Okay then if you believe me than do us all a favor and stay away from her for at least a week or two."

"Well…"

"What do you mean Well? Don't tell me you actually like her."

"It's not that I Like Like her it's jut, I feel sorry for her."

"Why?"

"Well, take it from her point of view, her life was basically wrecked whenever Colonel Breda divorced her mom. She had to find something to fill that void of her family breaking apart, so she started making other people feel bad to make herself feel better, but that in turn left her with more pain. All in All she's extremely confused and she needs someone, which is why she went and took to me."

"But that still doesn't give her the right to butt in on other people's lives." She said, arms crossed.

"I never said it did!" he said raising two muscular arms in defense, "But she needs someone to talk to, and you're the kinda person that can basically help anybody when there in conflict so that's why I'm asking you to talk to her."

"Talk to her? After all the crap she's put on me for years?"

"Yes I want you to talk to her because If you can find it somewhere in your heart to forgive her and make her feel a bit better maybe she won't be so cruel if she gets a few friends."

"Bu- I – Fine, I guess it's worth a shot. But if it doesn't work, the I told you so. But you've got to stop with all this cruelness toward me and everybody, if you want our trust back, and if you don't want to be treated like crap for the rest of your life here on earth."

Okay, but will you ever forgive me?" he questioned.

"It's a possibility." She said with a smile before walking away.

**And it's finally done! Hallelujah! Yeah I know I'm probably rushing again, but yall know me. Now I know that in my update of a Whole New Life that I said it would only be a few days, but then I went on spring break and I was at the beach and… you get the picture.**

**But look I have since changed my mind about a previous chapter so I will have a revised chapter up soon after this one *note I only revised the conversation partially at the end of the chapter*, and look for an Easter Special tomorrow. *of what story it will be, I have NO absolute idea* But hopefully I'll have it up before Midnight tomorrow, but I might have it up at 12:01 tonight *that's Alabama time* But hell I don't know. **

**Well if you have any questions or anything, REVIEW DAMNIT, or Pm me. **

**OH AND BEFORE I FORGET**

**(1)McDarry's is an Amestrian McDonalds.**

**(2) I LOVE MTN DEW DAMNIT~!**

**(3) Kirena, I hope that pleases you a bit. I'm not good with this kinda stuff , which is why you were cut off with this. *You know who you are Kirena***

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT OCS AND THE PLOT KINDA DAMNIT!**

REVIEW DAMNIT!  
SongbirdAlchemist 


	15. An Author's Note i didn't want to write

I hate to say it but after a…month of thinking about this story and a month of reconsidering… I have finally come to terms with my pride and I and finally listening to people and doing away with this story and recreating it into something better. I didn't want to but I am.

I the Songbird Alchemist Here by am DONE with this story.

And the next Update that I make should be a totally new FMA story. *still the whole FMA has kids kinda thing but better than this*

I apologize for any ranting I did to you people .

And I hope you read the next version.

Songbird Alchemist


	16. Author's Note on the Remake

AUTHORS NEW NOTE:

The new story is now Up! Go check it out it's called Happy Endings are Hard to Come By. Make sure you review. And I still haven't actually decided if I'm gonna delete this or not.

Nos Vemos

SongbirdAlchemist


End file.
